Sleeping Blonde Beauty
by Altariel-Jaina
Summary: ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO!...Draco estaba teniendo un dia normal cuando Longbottom la fastidio.Ahora es cuestion de encontrar al verdadero amor de Draco.El problema es que todos quieren meterse en sus pantalones pero nadie en su corazon...o si?*slash!*(H/D)
1. It was just a flobberworm

Author's note: Esta es mi prImera historia!!!!decidme si os gusta, por favor. no serÁ muy larga, ero aun asi tendra un par de capitulos mas.  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
Draco Malfoy camino con paso seguro por el corredor hacia la clase de pociones. Iba pensando, como acostumbraba, en nuevas maneras de jorobar al Trio de Oro. Sus grandes guardaespaldas lo flanqueaban, amenazantes.  
  
Llegaron al aula dos minutos tarde pero como siempre, no hubo castigo ni amonestación alguna.  
  
El slytherin paseo sus ojos gris plateado hasta detenerse el tres figuras que hacian todo el esfuerzo posible por pasar desapercibidas de forma, sinceramente, bastante infructuosa. Dos de ellas eran bajas, una de cabellos revueltos y anteojos y otra, mas femenina y de cabellos enmarañados. La otra era alta y con un cabello tan rojo que arrancaba destellos incluso en as oscuras mazmorras. Su mirada se cruzo paulatinamente con cada una de las figuras. Unos inteligentes y tranquilos ojos castaños, unos enérgicos y sinceros ojos azules y, finalmente, unos desafiantes ojos esmeralda tan brillantes que parecian joyas. El Trio de Oro.  
  
Paso de largo y se sento en su sitio, y deposito su mochila en el suelo, todo de forma elegante, claro. Su mirada se dirigio ahora a la pizarra, donde el grasiento profesor escribia una serie de ingrediente para reparar una pocion de dormir sin soñar. Volvio su vista con desgana hacia sus grandotes compañeros. Dios mio, que par. Es que no se podian quitar las manos de encima.  
  
Cuando desvio la mirada para clavarla de nuevo en la zona de los gryffindor se dio cuenta de que toda la clase lo miraba. Parpadeo. Vamos, que era guapo pero no tanto. La suave y modulada voz de Snape llego a sus oidos:  
  
-Talvez querria tener el detalle de proceder tl como he dicho, señor Malfoy.  
  
Draco parpadeo de nuevo. Después miro en derredor. Todos estaban emparejados de a dos para comenzar el trabajo. Y entonces comprendio.  
  
-Lo siento, señor.  
  
Cogio sus cosas y se levanto, empezo a desplazarse cuando se detuvo y paseo su vista alrededor.¿Con quien se iba a sentar?  
  
Crabbe y Goyle desde luego que no(gracias a Dios). Pansy parecia triste por no estar con el pero ya se habia sentado con Bulstrode. Mejor que mejor. Ni que quisiera sentarse con ella.  
  
Blaise.¿Dónde estaba Blaise? Lo busco desesperado, pues las opciones se reducían, y lo encontro, al lado del gryffindor irlandes repelente. Finnigan. Su amigo le miraba como disculpándose. Ja Y Draco se lo iba a creer. Estaba encantado de estar con aquel asqueroso gryffindor. Pues peor para el.  
  
En un impulso, miro al Trio de Oro. El pelirrojo parecia victima de un ataque de hilaridad que su compañero intentaba disimular. Potter, dicho compañero, parecia burlon y divertido a la vez. Granger intentaba ocultar lo mas posible la diversión que la causaba su situación. No lo entendia.  
  
Ahhhh!!!Si lo entendia!  
  
Longbottom. La unica persona que no tenia compañero. No habia persona mas peligrosa en la clase de pociones.  
  
Bueno, Snape. Pero ese no contaba.  
  
Con un estomago cada vez mas pesado, se dirigio hacia el gordito. Le produjo cierta satisfacción ver que el gryffindor parecia aterrado, temblando. Bien. El miedo era respeto y el respeto era poder sobre alguien. Draco se dejo caer elegantemente en la banqueta. Después de todo, los Malfoy siempre hacian todo elegantemente. Todo.  
  
-Empezad. Ya  
  
Longbottom volvio hacia el un par de ojos que casi se salian de sus orbitas y consiguió articular:  
  
-Y-ya tr-traigo el mm-medid-dor.  
  
La case avanzo la pocion llevaba un rato hecha. Longbottom no dejaba de removerse en el asiento, como si quisiera estar en cualquier sitio menos alli(lo cual era verdad)y le daba la espalda, para no tener que soportarle la mirada.  
  
Paso la vista por la clase. Pansy no dejaba de retorcerse un mechón de cabello, coquetamente. Crabbe y Goyle miraban el caldero como si le acabara de crecer trompa. Blaise y Finnigan habian desaparecidos AMBOS debajo de la mesa.  
  
Su vista se desvio al otro extremo del aula. Granger, como siempre, estaba oculta tras un libro mientras su compañera, una gryffindor muy pava, hacia un cuestionario de Corazon de Bruja. Potter y Weasley, pasando olímpicamente de hacer la pocion(y aprovechándose de la debilidad de Snape, que llevaba raro unos cuantos meses ya),miraban algo debajo de la mesa y soltaban risitas tontas.  
  
"Nenazas"penso Draco"Seguro que es una revista, guarra. Los gryffindor son unos desesperados".  
  
Que aburrimiento. Miro como Longbottom estaba dado la vuelta y le vino una idea a la cabeza. Una idea que incluia al gordito y un gusarajo muerto que, casualidad, estaba en un frasco bastante cerca.  
  
Harry Potter estaba en la clase de pociones y, por primera vez en su vida, no lo estaba pasando mal.  
  
Snape estaba en tan mala forma que no le habia separado de sus amigos. Llevaba bastante tiempo muy suave(para ser el)y Harry sabia que la culpa era de su tio el lobo. Desde hacia unos meses Remus visitaba a menudo las mazmorras. Se suponia que era para repasar los programas escolares y cuadrarlos. Pero Harry no era idiota. Bueno, si lo era. Pero tenia una capa invisible, que suponia un metodo de investigación y de meter las narices donde no te incumbe fantastico. Sobre todo si el unico peligro lo suponia un hombre-lobo demasiado excitado para aguzar el oido o el olfato.  
  
Aprovechando el estado de Snape(quien aparecia todas las mañanas con mordisquitos y cansadísimo lo que levantaba una nube de rumores espeluznantes)la clase se habia ido relajando y ahora Harry se encontraba haciendo algo que jamas penso que haria con Snape en la misma clase.  
  
Lo que el chico tenia en sus manos era una obra maestra de la caricatura, cortesía de Dean. Desde hacia ya unas semanas, Dean se habia dedicado a explotar esa vena artística suya retratando profesores. Pero los favoritos de Harry con diferencia eran los de Snape. Vamos, es que el tio era una caricatura andante.  
  
El dibujo de la ocasión en cuestion era uno titulado "Snape mariposon" y era tan bueno que Harry estaba pensando hasta en pagar por el. Salia Snape con el cuerpo de mariposa, todo pintado en tonos morado pastel. Ron se metia de vez en cuando el puño en la boca para ahogar la risa.  
  
Entonces Harry levanto la cabeza, sintiendose observado. Ah, era el pobre Neville, mirándoles ingenuamente con la curiosidad evidente en el rostro. Y por detrás, moviéndose como a camara lenta, el demonio rubio alzaba una cosa viscosa asquerosa(A.N: toma ya!!!menudo pareado!)con una mueca de malignidad en el rostro y alargaba la mano para alcanzar el cuello de la tunica. Sin parase a pensar, Harry grito:  
  
-¡Cuidado, Neville!¡Detrás de ti!  
  
El muchacho gordito cambio su cara de curiosidad a una de panico y se volvio bruscamente, tropezando con el rubio que estaba tras el y perdiendo el equilibrio.  
  
Todo sucedió muy rapido. Neville golpeo la mano del slytherin y la cosa esa asquerosa salio volando por los aires, aterrizando en el caldero. El gryffindor cayo bajo la mesa, quedando a cubierto. Malfoy puso cara de panico que quedo oculta cuando la pocion exploto y se esparcio por su cara, dejándola de un divertido color rosa chicle(o rosa Barbie, como diria Hermione después)  
  
-Que coño....!  
  
como tenia la boca abierta, la pocion tambien se colo por ella. El chico de ojos grises puso cara de sorpresa, su mirada se cruzo con la de Harry y se desplomo. Eso si, elegantemente.  
  
A.N: bueno, que os ha parecido? pronto la continuación, el efecto de la pocion y muchas, muchas declaraciones de amor.  
  
DEJAD REVIEWS!!!!!! Jaina, ANTI-EEUU,SIRIUS' LOVER,TOM'S BITCH,MARAUDETTE,SLYTHERIN IN MIND,GRYFFINDOR AT HEART. 


	2. The sleeping slytherin

Author's note: Gracias a los que dejaron reviews!!!!bien, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, que os guste!!!!  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
The sleeping slytherin.  
  
Cuando Draco Malfoy se desmayo, la clase quedo por un momento en silencio, todos viendo con incredulidad como el rubio se desplomaba. Pero de pronto se oyo una risita. Todos se volvieron. Hermione Granger se retorcia de risa en el asiento. Toda la clase la miro como si hubiera enloquecido; Ron incluso se alejo un poco de ella.  
  
-Es que...es que....-jadeaba de risa-visteis como cayo???!!!!JAJAJA!!!!  
  
Nadie tenia muy claro lo gracioso pero la risa de Hermione era contagiosa y pronto todos los gryffindor se echaron a reir. Pansy, en cambio, parecia a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
Snape se dirigio rapidamente hacia el rubio y rugio, al mas puro estilo del antiguo Snape:  
  
-Callaos, desgracias humanas!!!!  
  
Inmediatamente todos se callaron. Snape se arrodillo junto al rubio y lo chequeo rapidamente. Tenia pulso y de hecho, parecia hallarse en excelentes condiciones salvo por casi haberse partido la crisma. Elegantemente, claro.  
  
-Bien. Sr. Crabbe, llévelo a la enfermeria. Potter, Longbottom, conmigo.  
  
-Se pondra bien?-dijo Pansy con voz lastimera.  
  
-No esta en peligro de muerte. Los demas, recojan la clase. Y como vea que hay algo fuera de su sitio, estaran limpiando trofeos hasta que se gradúen.  
  
Dicho esto, el profesor de pociones se dirigio a la salida, con un Neville absolutamente aterrorizado y un Harry apesadumbrado detras. La puerta se cerro tras ellos y la clase volvio a quedar en silencio. Una cabeza morena y otra color canela asomaron de debajo de una mesa, ambas muy sonrojadas, y la alegre voz de Seamus lleno la habitacion:  
  
-Huy, perdon!!!Nos hemos perdido algo?  
  
La oficina del director nunca habia parecido mas agobiante a Harry como cuando era compartida con Snape. El tio no paraba de pasearse haciendo volar su capa negra, como un malvado vampiro legendario.  
  
Harry ya creia que le habian crecido los dientes cuando el director entro a la habitacion, vestido con una comica capa azul con estrellitas.  
  
El anciano se sento a su escritorio, les miro a todos con sus ojitos brillantes y dijo alegremente.  
  
-¿A que debo el placer de esta visita?  
  
Snape gruño. -Le aseguro que de placentera no tiene nada, director. He de informarle que me niego oficialmente a seguir dando clase a un desastre con patas como Longbottom.  
  
Los ojos del director brillaron aun mas, divertidos.  
  
-Puedo preguntar cual ha sido en este caso la vil accion de nuestro querido señor Longbottom?  
  
-El señor Malfoy se encuentra ahora en la enfermeria por su culpa. Estaba tan tranquilo, sin hacer nada, cuando Long...  
  
-¡No es verdad!-grito Harry-¡Malfoy intentaba colarle algo por el pescuezo a Neville! ¡Yo lo vi! Intente advertirle pero...-vacilo.  
  
-Si, señor Potter?-a Dumbledore le resultaba realmente difícil no mostrar la diversión que le causaba la situación.  
  
-Pero Neville es un poco nervioso asi que...ehhh....empujo la mano de Malfoy y....uhhh....pues...digamos que lo que malfoy tenia en la mano salio volando causando una....mmm...explosioncilla.  
  
-Explosioncilla? Tal vez sus gafas necesiten mas aumento, Potter. La pocion estallo cubriendo al señor Malfoy de la cabeza a los pies de...uhhh...rosa.  
  
-Sii!!! jjaja...ejem...ummm-Harry se sonrojo ante el desliz.  
  
Dumbledore miro a Neville, que retorcia sus dedos muy nervioso.  
  
-Y que opina el causante de la explosion?-pregunto Dumbledore, amablemente.  
  
-yo....no se...yo estaba mirando a Harry y Ron que miraban algo debajo del pupitre, riéndose-Harry se puso palido ante esto pero Dumbledore siguió sonriendo-y...Harry me grito que me girara...y yo me gire y golpee a Malfoy y cai bajo la mesa y luego...no se que paso, pero Malfoy se desmayo. Y estaba rosa. Si, eso, rosa.  
  
-Um. Ya veo-Dumbledore se puso pensativo-Bueno, primero deberíamos ir a ver que le pasa al señor Malfoy, no les parece, señores? Y ya decidiremos después.  
  
Todos se levantaron para dirigirse a la enfermeria. Pero Snape aun encontro momento para susurrarle:  
  
-Ah, Potter, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por leer cosas bajo el pupitre en mi clase.  
  
No perdia el tiempo, el tio.  
  
Al llegar a la enfermeria, oyeron sollozos desgarradoramente...eh...falsos. Al entrar vieron a una....uhhh.... "desconsolada" Pansy Parkinson llorando en el hombro de Goyle que parecia absolutamente aterrado de tener un miembro del sexo femenino tan cerca.  
  
En cuanto entraron, Pansy se abalanzo sobre Snape:  
  
-Se pondra bien, Profesor? esta inconsciente, inmóvil,frio y...  
  
-Aunque aprecio el arte dramatico, srta.Parkinson, estamos aquí para tratar de solucionar problemas mas importantes que alimentar su ego prestándola atención, asi que ruego que se aparte.  
  
Pansy parecio muy decepcionada y humillada pero guardo silencio. Todos se dirigieron al otro lado de la habitación, donde podian ver a la señora Pomfrey tomándole la temperatura, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.  
  
-Buenos dias, Poppy-dijo educadamente Dumbledore.  
  
La enfermera levanto la vista, sorprendida: -buenos dias, Albus.  
  
Los cuatro estudiantes y los dos adultos se situaron alrededor de la cama.  
  
-¿qué?¡como esta el señor Malfoy?  
  
La selñora Pomfrey suspiro: -Parece que bien, Albus. La pocion no le ha hecho ningun efecto dañino para su salud.  
  
-Eso es estupendo.  
  
-Sin embargo...-la enfermera vacilo-hay n pequeño inconveniente-Todos la miraron-Veran, el señor Malfoy se podria decir que ha entrado en una especie de coma hasta...hasta que...  
  
-Hasta que, mi querida Poppy?-pregunto el director, notando la impaciencia de Snape a su lado.  
  
-hasta que reciba....este....un beso.  
  
Silencio absoluto.  
  
-Un beso de amor-aclaro la mujer. Pensando que ya que lo decia, lo diria todo y bien, añadio-Verdadero.  
  
Nuevo slencio. Después, Harry estallo en carcajadas. -Jajaja!!!pretende...pretende decir...jjaja....que Malfoy, es decir, Malfoy, precisa de un beso para despertar? jajaja!!!!  
  
Pansy tenia estrellitas en los ojos:  
  
-Que romántico!!!Oh, yo sere su damisela, y despertara y viviremos juntos para siempre!!!  
  
-Jajajaaja!!!!Malfoy....beso! jaja!!!!se quedara asi para siempre!!!!  
  
-Y por que seria asi, señor Potter?-pregunto amablemente el director.  
  
-Pues-Harry intento calmarse-acaso no es obvio? quien querra besarle? jajaja!!!!es buenísimo!!!!  
  
-Eres un imbecl, Potter!!!hay muchas chicas que querran besarle!!!!y por supuesto estoy yo!!!  
  
-Ah...tu cuentas como chica?-dijo Harry sarcásticamente.  
  
-Argh! tu....huérfano desgraciado!!!  
  
-Srta. Parkinson!!!-dijo escandalizada la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-Parkinson, detención!-rugio snape.  
  
-ya, ya, muchachos, clamense-apaciguo el director-Bien. Ahora quiero que se disculpen. Vamos. Ahora se trata de revivir al señor Malfoy.  
  
Ambos se miraron. Luego, reluctantemente, dijeron: -Perdon.  
  
-Bien-dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado-Ahora se trata de encontrar al verdadero amor del señor Malfoy-Harry solto una risita y fue muy mal mirado por los slytherins. Bueno, menos Goyle, que parecia tremendamente confundido, al igual que Neville.  
  
-Y como lo haras, Albus? Este no es cualquier chico. Es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Algo asi pronto se sabra por toda la comunidad magica inglesa.  
  
-Oh, por eso debemos proceder con rapidez, mi querida Poppy. Severus-el profesor de pociones, cuya mirada se habia oscurecido a la mencion de Lucius Malfoy, la dirigió hacia el hombre-Necesito que comuniques a los elfos domesticos que preparen un altar de piedra en el gran comedor y reune a toda la escuela alli. Pidele a Minerva que te ayude.  
  
Snape asintió y salio de la enfermeria. Dumbledore se volvio hacia la señora Pomfrey y dijo:  
  
-Bien, ahora yo trasladare al señor Malfoy hasta alli-y se volvio por ultimo hacia los estudiantes-y vosotros, id llendo tambien hacia alli. Anunciare la situacion a la escuela.  
  
Todos asintieron y salieron de alli, echándole una ultima mirada a Malfoy.Harry se estremecio. Tenia la sensación que estarian viendo de Malfoy mucho últimamente.  
  
A.N: Segundo capitulo!!!sorry, subi dos veces el primero!!!bien, espero que os haya gustado. Tercer capitulo en camino!!!tal vez pueda subirlo hoy o quizas mañana. Es en el proximo cuando habra muchas confesiones de amor, esq este capi me quedo muy largo. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A lot of kissness

Author's note: Capitulo 3, ya!!!madre mia, deberia estar haciendo el trabajo de filosofia...en fin, no se puede aprobar todo!!!q os guste!!!  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
A lot of "kissness".  
  
Harry entro al Gran comedor y comprobo que la gente aun estaba por llegar. Neville y el se separaron inmediatamente de los dos slytherins y se sentaron en su mesa.  
  
Un gran lecho de piedra con rosas de enredadera en la base se erguia frente a la mesa de los profesores, tal como habia estado el Caliz de Fuego la noche que salio su nombre de el.  
  
Harry penso en la situacion: Malfoy se encontraba en coma hasta ser despertado por un beso de amor. La historia le resultaba vagamente familiar...  
  
Como sea. La cosa es que el rubio estaba en problemas, porque una cosa era estar bueno(cosa que parecian pensar las chicas sobre Malfoy) y otra ser amado. Y Malfoy no era una persona que te impulsara mucho a que le amases precisamente...  
  
Se imagino la cara de Ron cuando se enterara de la situación de Malfoy. Y cuando toda la escuela subiera ahí a besarle...con callos malayos como Eloise Midgen, iba a ser la monda.  
  
Espera...TODA la escuela?  
  
*Ginny* (glubs)  
  
*Hermione* (doble glubs)  
  
*RON!!* (glubs a la enésima!!)  
  
*¡¡YO!!* (¡¡AHHHHHH!!)  
  
*McGonagall* ... silencio(mental) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!  
  
La gente empezo a entrar, cuchicheando. Miraron el lecho de forma extraña. La verdad es que no pegaba con la decoración. Oh, no. Ahí estaba Dumbledore levitando un fantasmal Malfoy.  
  
Ahora si que no pegaria con nada.  
  
-¿Qué horror, no? La voz de ron se oyo por toda la mesa de Gryffindor, arrancando varias risas. Hermione se sento junto al pelirrojo(que estaba junto a Harry) y dijo:  
  
-¡Ay, Ron! Mejor que este asi que despierto-la gente la miro muy raro. No era normal ver a Hermione diciendo eso. Claro, que se trataba de Malfoy-Por lo menos ya no esta rosa "Barbie".Aunque tiene un aspecto extraño, no creeis?  
  
Era cierto. Lo habian limpiado, claro, pero ademas sus ropas eran distintas. En vez de las tunicas de marca de niño pijo que solia llevar, vestia unos elegantes aunque simples pantalones negros y una sencilla camisa blanca. Harry no recordaba haberle visto vestido asi nunca y contrastaba sorprendentemente bien con su piel. Ademas, su cabello no estaba relamido hacia atrás sino suave y con mechones cayendo sobre el rostro.  
  
¡Madre mia! Pero si el cabello de Malfoy era dorado y no platinado!  
  
-no sabia que las gominas distorsionaran el color del pelo-murmuro Harry.  
  
-Lo hacen si te empegotas en ellas como hace el huroncito venenoso-dijo Ron despectivamente.  
  
Harry se encogio de hombros. Dumbledore acababa de subir a la Mesa Alta tras depositar al "bello durmiente"(o algo por el estilo escucho Harry a unas de segundo)en la cama de piedra. Espero a que los murmullos se apagasen y dijo:  
  
-Bienvenidos! Os he convocado a todos para comunicaros la difícil situación en la que se encuentra un compañero-Dumbledore paseo sus ojos por la sala- Debido a un pequeño percance-Snape resoplo-en clase de pociones, el señor Malfoy se encuentra inconsciente. El problema es que el remedio es bastante...peculiar.  
  
La gente miro con curiosidad hacia donde se encontraba el slytherin. Dumbledore carraspeo:  
  
-El señor Malfoy debe recibir algo para despertar. Ese algo lo buscaremos entre todos los estudiantes de la escuela-parecia que le costaba algo de esfuerzo llegar al meollo de la cuestion-Lo que el señor Malfoy necesita es-pausa de efecto-un beso.  
  
Silencio. Uno muy espeso.  
  
Harry se volvio hacia sus dos amigos y estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Hermione parecia debatirse entre el disgusto y la diversión, y Ron...Ron parecia absolutamente horrorizado.  
  
-DEBE ESTAR BROMEANDO!!!-grito a pleno pulmon.  
  
-Me temo que no, señor Weasley. El señor Malfoy ha de encontrar a la persona que pueda darle un beso de amor verdadero.  
  
-Como la Bella Durmiente-murmuro Hermione, con cierta diversión.  
  
-¿quién?-susurro Harry. -Luego te digo-contesto Mione.  
  
-ME DA IGUAL MALFOY!-Ron parecia haber olvidado donde estaba y con quien estaba hablando-HERMIONE NO VA A BESAR A NINGUN HURÓN REPUGNANTE!!!  
  
Dándose cuenta d lo que habia dicho, Ron se puso rojísimo. Hermione arqueo una ceja. Dumbledore parecia encontrar todo divertidísimo. Maldito bastardo, con un sentido del humor retorcido.  
  
-Ah, pero señor Weasley...Usted tambien tendra que participar-dijo Snape, la malicia evidente en la voz-No PODRIAMOS dejarle fuera.  
  
Ron se desmayo. Hermione suspiro. Seamus estallo en carcajadas y varias chicas dieron exclamaciones cursis. Solo Neville parecia tan confundido como siempre:  
  
-Entonces...lo tenemos que besar?  
  
Harry gruño. Iba a ser un dia MUUY largo.  
-Entonces que...para cuando lo dejais?  
  
Habian pasado 4 horas(larguísimas) desde que se anuncio la situacion. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en un rincón con Malfoy tumbado bien a la vista.  
  
Durante las ultimas 3 horas, un desfile continuo de niñas tontas habian subido ahí, proclamando su amor "incondicional" por el slytherin, culminando en la estelar actuación de Lavender Brown con la declaración de amor mas cursi que Harry habia oido en su vida. (seguida de un beso que incitaba a vomitar)  
  
Mione habia estado explicando sobre la Bella Durmiente, que Harry encontro divertido y Ron"disgustantemente pastelón". Ningun muchacho(que no fuera conocido gay)se habia acercado todavía y todos tenian una expresión que pasaba de la incomodidad(slytherins) al asco(ravenclaws),miedo(hufflepuffs) y horror(gryffindors).  
  
-Vamos...hasta yo he subido ya alli-urgio Hermione-Subid pronto y acabaremos con esto.  
  
-El problema no es ese, Mione-dijo Ron-para ti es un chico. Si, si, incluso Malfoy. Es un chico. El sexo que te gusta-aspiro hondamente-Yo soy 100% heterosexual y la idea de besar a Malfoy-le dio un escalofrio-es espeluznante.  
  
-Yo me pregunto: por que le habran cambiado de ropa?-se pregunto Harry.  
  
-Porque quien se enamore de el ha de enamorarse de su persona y no de su ropa-Dumbledore y Lupin se habian acercado a ellos. El hombre-lobo retomo la explicación-Mira, Harry: la ropa distraeria, seria un recuerdo de su cuenta corriente, su noble familia. La persona que se enamore del señor Malfoy ha de quererle por si mismo y no por sus vestimentas.  
  
-Tiene sentido-opino Hermione.  
  
-Aunque pierde mucha presencia-observo Ron.  
  
-A mi me parece que esta mucho mejor asi-opino Harry, mirando pensativo al slytherin-La ropa oscura e intimidante que suele llevar Malfoy impide apreciar claramente como es. El traje que lleva ahora parece hacerlo mas humano y menos frio. Tambien le hace mas delicado. Fijaos en que palido esta!-de repente, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y se volvio, bruscamente-Bueno, todo lo humano que pude resultar Malfoy, claro.  
  
-Que no es mucho-dijo entre dientes Ron.  
  
Harry se fijo en como le miraban. Excepto Ron, todos le miraban raro. Dumbledore parecia saber algo que el no sabia y no pensaba compartir. Remus parecia sorprendido y Hermione lo miraba escrutadoramente, como si quisiera encontrar algo en sus ojos que no podia ver en otro sitio. Harry aparto rapidamente la vista.  
  
La tarde continuo. Se oyeron cosas como: "Oh, mi amor, quien pudiera verte en todo tu esplendor", "Grises son tus ojos como una tormenta, si no soy tu amada me haras una afrenta" e incluso una que dijo: "Mi padre tiene un Volvo,¿echamos un polvo?" que luego quedo aclarado que habia sido una apuesta entre ravenclaws, pero como el valor poetico era muy bajo(y era difícil, porque tenia que encontrar una buena rima con la palabra "polvo").  
  
La de Ginny, a quien nadie habia llevado por el camino de la poesia, fue mas o menos asi: "Cual sol es tu cabello dorado, con gel lo dejas platinado. Si alguna vez despiertas, chalado, espero que no lo vuelvas a poner engominado" y acabo con un beso que puso a Ron furioso y casi le partio la cara al huroncillo.  
  
Hermione ya se estaba cansando, queria ir a la biblioteca a estudiar:  
  
-¡Ay, Ron, Harry! Venga ya, no? Me gustaria ir a un sitio donde hiciera algo de utilidad.  
  
-Que no, Hermione. Que yo a la cosa esa no la beso.  
  
-Que pasa, Weasley? Asustado?  
  
La sibilante (y sexy) voz de Blaise Zabini inundo el comedor. Los tres se volvieron:  
  
-Que has dicho ,imbecil?-solto Ron.  
  
-calma, Ron-susurro Hermione.  
  
-He dicho que no hay huevos! Pero por supuesto, a que se iba a atrever el weasel? Es el inútil del Trio de Oro!-dijo maliciosamente Blaise. Pansy detrás de el solto una risita. Crabbe y Goyle se rieron como lerdos.  
  
-Comprate un bosque y piérdete, Zabini!-espeto Harry.  
  
-QUE ES LO QUE HAS DICHO?-rugio Ron, intentando zafarse de los brazos de sus amigos.  
  
Blaise lo miro con los ojos verde musgo entrecerrados.  
  
-He dicho que no hay huevos-dijo con tranquilidad.  
  
-AH, NO? ESO CREES?-grito Ron. Al fin consiguió zafarse de sus amigos.  
  
-Ron, no!-grito Hermione, temiendo que pegara a un alumno delante de tanta gente. Ron la ignoro.  
  
-Y ESTO QUE ES?-dicho esto, subio a la Mesa Alta, se inclino con mucho animo y le planto un morreo a Malfoy flipante, delante de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts.  
  
Ni que decir tiene que aquello rompio el hielo para los chicos de Hogwarts que, mediante picos(que no rivalizaban ni de lejos con el beso del pelirrojo) se iban quitando el marron de encima.  
  
Pero eso no vito que ron fuera recordado durante toda su vida-paso hasta a sus nietos-el morreo que le metio a Malfoy y a Blaise, todavía años después, le provocaba lagrimas de la risa.  
  
A.N: capitulo tres!!!!espero que os guste. Me salio un pelin largo, pero bueno. me diverti muchísimo escribiéndolo!!  
  
Por cierto, si, las poesias son una mierda. Deben serlo, por cierto.  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	4. Under the moonlight

Author's note: ola!!!acabo de volver de la comunion de mi hermanastra(que coñazo, dios). Aqui subo el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste!!pequeñas contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Kat-basted:tus deseos(con respecto a pareja)son ordenes...;-)))  
  
Moniq:hola,bienveniada!!!muchas gracias!!!pues mira,morreo(en España) es un beso con lengua,bastante brusco y apasionado.Cada cual con lo suyo 0________0.ya veras mas parejas y rollos sentimentales,después de todo,estan en la adolescencia.  
  
Karmein:gracias,chica.la verdad esq ya tengo mas proyectos para después de este.ya los adelantare un poquito en el ultimo capitulo de este fic^-^.y cuando termine con ellos,me pondre a escribir un Hermione/Draco como que me llamo Altariel.besotes.  
  
RINOA-syl:huy!!!me parece que tu a mi me vas a caer muy bien!!!a saber:Draco/harry(es obvio que me encanta),Hermione/Ron(forever),Sirius/Remus(habeis visto dos hombres que esten tan buenos juntos?cañon cañon!)James/Lily(forever and ever),Lucius/Lily(extraña y fascinante..a lo mejor escribo algun dia un fic de ellos por el placer de escribir algo tan extravagante e interesante),Fred/George(lo bueno,doble,dos veces bueno).lo unico es que a mi ginny me cae bien y Cho...bueno,no me cae mal.Ah...ATEA HASTA LA MUERTE!!!estamos en el mismo bando,amiga!!!8madre mia,lo que hace una por la familia).  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
Under the moonlight...  
  
-Bueno, hoy fue un dia realmente extraño.  
  
Habian pasado varias horas desde que Dumbledore decidio terminar la sesion de besos para Malfoy y todos los gryffindor habian vuelto a su casa. Harry y Ron estaban tirados en sendos sofas después de haber ido Harry a una pequeña sesion de vuelo, para huir de Malfoys y besos y declaraciones pastosas. Evadirse del mundo, vamos. Y ahora Harry, duchado, con ropa bastante fashion(habia dejado de vestir las horrendeces de Dudley cuando habia entrado en la adolescencia y habia empezado a preocuparse por su aspecto) y con la colonia esa que le habia regalado Dean de olor a vainilla, tan original, intentaba entablar conversación con el pelirrojo, algo que estaba resultando realmente difícil. Ron parecia estar en su pequeño mundo.  
  
-Realmente extraño-dijo el chico de gafas un poco mas alto-Hey, Ron!!Hazme caso, no?-dijo algo enfadado.  
  
Pero Ron ni plin(yo duermo en picolin...ejem...).De hecho, el chico de ojos azules reflexionaba sobre acontecimientos de unas horas antes.  
  
*******flashback*********  
  
Hermione estaba en la Mesa Alta, al lado del lecho de piedra de un rubio durmiente. Abajo, Harry intentaba calmar a un sulfurado Ron.  
  
-Calma, Ron!!No es como si se fueran a casar.  
  
-Faltaria mas!!!!el cerdo repolludo ese con ...-bajo la voz-mi Mione. Tu lo sabes, Harry. Vale mucho mas que el, y que yo y que cualquiera.  
  
-Ya, Ron, y ella lo sabe.  
  
Hermione se aclaro la garganta y Ron se tenso, preparándose para oir una poesia recitando las indudables cualidades físicas de Malfoy.  
  
-"Malfoy, tus cabellos brillan como rayo de sol...te pareces a una col"- improviso Hermione.  
  
Ron parpadeo. No se esperaba eso. Harry estallo en carcajadas. Hermione se inclino, le dio un pico a Draco y levanto la mirada, que brillaba de forma picara.  
  
-Vamos, Ron.¿No esperarias en serio que declamara poesia a Malfoy? Seria algo realmente grotesco-parecio pensativa-Aunque este bueno-mumuro como pensamiento de ultima hora.  
  
-Que fue eso?-pregunto Harry.  
  
-Ah, nada-Hermione bajo y se acerco a Ron-En cambio se un monton que riman con "rojo" y "pecas".¿Quieres oirlos?-y le sonrio con esa sonrisa que en el pueblo de todo el mundo se llama "de ligar" y de la que chicos como Ron no se pispan jamas.  
  
Jo. Eso tampoco se lo esperaba.  
  
Harry rio:  
  
-Ron, pareces un besugo-El pelirrojo cerro la boca avergonzado. Hermi le guiñó un ojo.  
  
-Hasta con besugo podria encontrar algo para rimar.  
  
-Uhhh...ya-silencio incomodo-Vamos a...apartarnos. Si, eso. Hay gente que quiere subir-y se alejo rapidamente hacia un rincón.  
  
Harry se acerco a la chica.  
  
-Nada, Herm. Como no hagas que Crabbe y Goyle bailen desnudos la Macarena encima de la mesa de Gryffindor con un cartelito que lo ponga-Harry sonrio- no se va a pispar.  
  
-No se de queme hablas-dijo la chica esquiva-Ademas, Harry, por dios...Crabbe y Goyle, bailando...?Ugh! Que te has fumado? Eso es algo sin lo que realmente podia vivir feliz. Mas feliz que ahora-Hermione resoplo- Argh! Ya no me puedo quitar estas imágenes de la cabeza!!Me daras pesadillas durante meses!!!-la chica se alejo, despotricando contra amigos desquiciados con una imaginación desagradablemente amplia. Harry solo se rio. Recordaba a un cierto padrino contando una historia similar desde un punto de vista muy vivido. ***********fin flashback*************  
  
-Rooooonnnn!!!  
  
Ron "desperto". Volvio al mundo de los vivos. Como sea. Para Harry lo vital es que ahora le prestaba atención.  
  
-Hey, tio, por un momento me asustaste. Temi que el veneno de la serpiente te hubiera petrificado-Harry sonrio burlonamente. En ese momento, Seamus, Dean y Neville se sentaron al lado. Seamus sonrio:  
  
-Bueno, Ron, que tal?  
  
-Siiii...cuentanos: como besa tu príncipe azul?-dijo Dean, poniendo una voz muy aguda y coqueta. Todos soltaron una carcajada. Menos Ron, claro.  
  
-Ja-ja-ja. Muy comico-dijo Ron, sarcásticamente-Perdonad que no me ria mas alto.  
  
-Pero Roooonnie....si es que Malfoy es mi amor platónico-siguio Dean. Nuevas risas.  
  
-no, en serio, Ron-dijo Seamus sonriente-Blassie dice que Draco besa superbien. Que tal?  
  
-Ahhhh!!!-dijo Neville apuntándolo con el dedo acusadoramente-Le puso un apodo a un slytherin!!!  
  
-Ahhhhh!!!-procedieron a exclamar en disgusto todos. Y a continuación una simulación de vomito..  
  
-Ya, ya vale. Blaise es muy simpatico,en serio.Y esta bueno.  
  
-Seguro-dijo Dean, un poco celoso porque su mejor amigo tuviera ahora a alguien. Pero no que quisiera el algo con Seamus. A el le iban las tias. Mucho-Y por que no nos cuentas tu, Seam?  
  
Mientras Seamus se embarcaba en un relato demasiado vivido para el gusto de Harry(aunque Dean y Neville parecian pasarlo bien, haciendo los gestos de querer vomitar en los momentos adecuados),el buscador de Gryffindor se volvio hacia su amigo.  
  
-Mas me vale ir llendo hacia el despacho de Lupin.  
  
-No es un poco pronto?-pregunto su amigo.  
  
-Si, me cito mas tarde, pero asi podre ir cuando todavía no hayan dado el toque de queda. Y a la salida habre recuperado mi capa y podre volver si problemas. La tienen ellos-dijo al ver la expresión de Ron-me la pidieron para hacerle algo a Snape...Espero que doliera.  
  
Ron puso cara de estar de acuerdo. Asi que Harry cogio el Mapa del Merodeador, le dijo adios a Ron(Hermione habia desaparecido hacia una media hora a cotorrear al dormitorio de chicas) y salio por el retrato. ****************************************** Ya estaba cerca. Habia recorrido el castillo sin mas incidente, aunque el toque de queda ya habia sido dado hacia 15 minutos. Se encamino al despacho de Lupin, con una hora de adelanto pero asi tendría mas tiempo para hablar.  
  
Ahí estaba la puerta. Fue a llamar cuando oyo movimiento bruscos dentro. Se asusto. Estaria en problemas Lupin? se puso a escuchar.  
  
-Sev.  
  
Harry se que do paralizado. La voz, llena de pasión, le resonaba todavía en los oidos.  
  
-Sev...Sev...jiji.Ay!Ahí no. Jiji...me haces cosquillas!!!  
  
Harry trago saliva.¿Que podia hacer? No tenia otro sitio al que ir.  
  
-Sev...Ay!Se.SEVERUS!!!  
  
Harry se quedo profundamente horrorizado. No sabia donde podia ir pero seguro que alli no era. Salio prácticamente al galope por un pasadizo que no le sonaba de nada. Se paro un momento y saco el mapa. Oh,no! Filch estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.  
  
Harry entro en panico. Empezo a moverse de forma muy rara, haciendo aspavientos sin saber que hacer y se tiro contra la pared. Cuando ya oia los mimos de Filch a su gata, la pared vencio, precipitándose hacia el vacio. ********************************************** Harry desperto. ¡Dios!Le dolia todo. Le dolian partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabia que existian. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Ouch! como dolia!  
  
Osea, que ademas de haber entrado en una parte de la vida sexual de Snape donde no habria querido entrar en su vida(y que le produciria pesadillas por meses-lo habria planeado Hermione en venganza?)se habia ganado un chichón. Genial.  
  
No que quisiera entrar en la vida sexual de Snape por ninguna parte. Ni siquiera en la vida a secas.  
  
Dios, estaba desvariando.  
  
Y donde coño estaba? Harry miro en derredor y descubrio que sabia donde estaba. Pero no como habia llegado alli. Miro hacia arriba.y entonces entendio.  
  
Entendio que se habia caido por un pasadizo secreto("No esta en el Mapa! debo decirselo a Siri!!!")y ahora estaba en la planta baja, a la altura del gran hall y el gran comedor. En uno de los pasillos llenos de armarios de mantenimiento.  
  
"Bueno, ahora solo es cosa de subir las escaleras de mármol y seguir subiendo hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor"penso. Y para alla que se encamino.  
  
Estaba subiendo ya cuando oyo algo mas arriba. Se oculto contra el muro y aguzo el oido. Canciones guarras. Estaba clarísimo. Pero no por ello dejaba de ser horrible.  
  
Peeves.  
  
Harry bajo inmediatamente. Peeves no podia significar nada bueno para nadie a menos que fueras Sirius Balck,a quien Peeves adoraba como a un dios(porque en sus tiempos de estudiante habia sido peor que el).Saco el mapa. Empezo a trazar otra posible ruta para regresar a la torre. Cuando lo vio.  
  
Motita de MacGonagall. Acercándose por la otra dirección.  
  
Peeves.  
  
Macgonagall.  
  
Ummm...Gran Comedor. Gran comedor?  
  
Por ahí se metio corriendo, cuando casi ya la podia oir. ************************************************ El Gran Comedor estaba a oscuras y la luz de la luna entraba por lo grandes ventanales. Harry nunca lo habia visto asi y le parecio muy poetica la escena.  
  
El gryffindor entro. Se pregunto mientras avanzaba donde estaria mas comodo cuando se detuvo.  
  
Pero por supuesto. Como se podia haber olvidado si se habia pasado toda la tarde alli por el? Se acerco al lecho de piedra con rosas enredadas en la base. Ya se disponia a blasfemar contra Malfoy por estar alli cuando la respiración se le paro.  
  
La criatura que alli habia no era Malfoy. No podia serlo.  
  
El cabello dorado le brillaba a la luz de la luna, que jugaba con el, arrancando reflejos de colores imposibles. Tambien se paseaba por su rostro, deleitándose con su piel blanca e inmaculada y resaltando su suavidad. Un pequeño rubor era la recompensa que ofrecia a la luna un rostro por lo general bastante palido. Su figura, eterea y delicada, no evitaban el percibir que era indudablemente masculina.  
  
-El plateado es tu color Draco-murmuro el muchacho, sin aliento.  
  
El conjunto, en general, era sobrecogedor. Hacia aparecer a Malfoy como una criatura celestial, un...  
  
-Angel. Eres un angel.  
  
Los ojos del muchacho estaban cerrados y por una vez Harry deseo verlos, jugando con la luna tanto como su cabello, brillando incandescente...  
  
Y sus labios...Rosados, dulces, suaves Nada como el dueño de ellos y a la vez, todo.  
  
Los labios...  
  
Eran suaves. Y dulces. Sabian a cereza. Que delicioso sabor. Su piel estaba calida. Como podia estarlo? llevaba alli toda la noche, solo y a oscuras, frio. Pero era calido. No como personalidad. Y a la vez, si.  
  
Y los labios respondieron. Y eran cariñosos. Y expertos. Y mágicos. Y se entrelazaban con los suyos en una danza de ensueño. Porque para Harry, eso era.  
  
"Pero que estoy haciendo?"y se aparto horrorizado. Tanto impulso se dio que cayo del otro lado del lecho, debajo de este.Y se quedo quieto,escondido.  
  
Draco se incorporo, con una exclamación. La puerta se abrio. Filch estaba en el umbral.  
  
-¿Quién esta ahí?-dijo con su voz desagradable.  
  
-y...yo-dijo Draco con una vocecilla en estado de shock.  
  
-Ah..el señor Malfoy. Veo que ya ha despertado. Ya le dije al director que mi opinión era que ni besos ni pamplinas,que usted despertaria solo cuando quisiera. Acompáñeme. Debe acostarse. Mañana ira a hablar con el director.  
  
Draco no parecio oirle. Se rozo los labios con los dedos, todavía paralizado. Luego aspiro, como embriagándose de algo con anhelo.  
  
-Señor Malfoy?  
  
-Sss...si, si. Ya voy.  
  
Y el chico se levanto, muy elegantemente. Se dirigio hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se volvio.  
  
-Vainilla-dijo dulcemente. Y salio.  
  
Harry empezo a jadear por haber contenido la respiración. Que diablos habia pasado? Habia besado a Malfoy? dios mio! por que? estaba enfermo? era gay? tenia desordenes mentales?  
  
Y otra cosa, aun peor. Malfoy habia despertado!!que significaba aquello? bueno, no, el lo sabia. La pregunta era: Por que tenia que significar eso? un autentico beso de amor? El? a Malfoy? si ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba haciendo!!  
  
Y ademas era inquietante pensar que Draco habia sonreído antes de salir y el, Harry, no podia dejar de pensar que una sonrisa asi de sincera TENIA que volver a verla.  
  
Author's note: fin del capitulo!!!me salio tal vez demasiado romántico. Que opinais? contadme, por favor!!  
  
Ahí va lo de Ron y el beso de Hermi a Draco!!  
  
REVIEWS!!! 


	5. The day after It was just a kiss

Author's note: Hola!!!!!pues nada, que ayer no pude escribir pero aqui esta hoy el Nuevo capi. Que os guste!!!algunas contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Gabriela: gracias!!! Malfoy esta muy bueno, lo se. Pero yo me quedo con Siri-boy.^_^  
  
Karmein: bueno, a ver cuando vendra ese R/Hr;-)  
  
Kat basted: gracias!!la idea del flashback no fue mia, me lo pidio alguien, yo solo lo desarrolle. La verdad esq el remus/sevvie me gusta pero prefiero el Remmie/sirius. Pero en el fic quedaba mejor este, asi q...en este capi, mucho mas sobre Remus y sev!!espero que te guste!!!  
  
Amazona Verde: gracias!!^_^  
  
RINOA_syl: mi querida hermana gemela, soy de Madrid;-))). James/Lucius, lo adoro. te he agregado a mi lista, lo que pasa esq casi nunca me conecto al messenger. besotes y que te guste este nuevo capi!!!  
  
Noe: gracias!!!^_^  
  
Phoenix slytherin: uy, para eso todavía queda...na!!!regalito por dejar review: en el proximo capi, Draco se entera de que fue Harry...el como lo descubrireis después!!!^_^  
  
Maggie: de verdad te gusta el romance?=^_^= y yo que pensaba que me habia quedado demasiado pastelero...bueno, yo encantada, vamos. Mas capitulos románticos en el futuro!!!  
  
Caroline_R: gracias!! bueno, Harry/Draco es lo mejor, harry/ron...naaa, pura amistad platónica, nada mas. Harry/ginny me gusta. Sirius/remus y ron/hermione son lo mejor de lo mejor. Harry/cho....no me gusta nada, ahí coincido contigo. no porq Cho me caiga mal, simplemente no pegan. solo hay un personaje que me caiga mal, Peter pettigrew(MUERTE A LA RATA!!!!)  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
The day after-It was just a kiss.  
  
Draco Malfoy desperto pronto. Habia tenido un sueño donde una figura sin rostro besaba sus labios y un olor a vainilla perfumaba el ambiente.  
  
Osea, que tenia una erección de padre y muy señor mio.  
  
Se fue a duchar para librarse de ella y se dio cuenta de que se habia dormido con la ropa del dia anterior, una extraña mezcla entre Romeo y un camarero. se vistio con el uniforme y, con las prisas, se olvido de repeinarse el pelo. Bajo las escaleras como en una nube, pensando en la noche anterior.  
  
Cuando llego a la sala comun la gente se le quedo mirando incrédula. Y luego...  
  
-Drakie!!-60 kilos de carne rosa, rizos rubios y voz chillona se le tiraron encima y Draco pego un alarido-Despertaste!-la chica hizo caso omiso del grito de espanto-Como?fue mi beso, verdad?Ay, cielo, que dulce, no tienes porque ocultarlo.  
  
-Quita Pansy!-dijo una voz sibilante-Ten por seguro que si hubieras sido tu, lo ocultaria de la vergüenza que seria-el muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos verde musgo llamado Blaise Zabini se acerco al rubio-Drake! Que gusto verte. Que ha pasado?  
  
Draco paso la mirada por la sala. Todos los ojos estaban puesto en el. Suspiro y se sento.  
  
-Pues vereis, ayer...******************************  
  
Harry Potter desperto al oir voces. Se puso las gafas y distinguio a las chicas gritándoles que despertaran. Abajo podian oirse voces excitadas discutiendo.  
  
-Ah!-Ron desperto asustado-Hermione, que...?  
  
-Ron, teneis que bajar!!Esta por toda la escuela!!  
  
-Que ocurre?-dijo Dean, tremendamente sobado.  
  
-no sabeis?-dijo Lavender aunque era obvio que no-Malfoy desperto anoche.  
  
-Que??!!-Ron se incorporo de golpe-Quien...?  
  
-no se sabe-dijo Parvati-Desaparecio antes de ser vista. Venga! Levantaos ya!!-y se fueron, cotilleando emocionadas.  
  
Tras aquello, en la habitación reino el silencio. Un rato después, un enorme bostezo lo rompio.  
  
-Uahhhhh-la boca de Seamus se abrio al máximo-me pregunto quien fue.  
  
-Apuesto a que fue una enana de 1º o 2º-dijo Ron desdeñosamente-que se escapo de su casa por la noche solo para acercarse al pijo ese.  
  
-Asi que seria una slytherin-dijo Dean, riendo-Solo alguien de esa casa podria pasar por el trago ese voluntariamente.  
  
-No es verdad. Malfoy es un imbecil pero esta bueno-protesto Seamus.  
  
-Si, bueno. A ti te gusta Zabini. Obviamente tu tienes un problema en la vista-se burlo Ron.  
  
-Tu que opinas, Harry?-dijo Neville, intentando meterse en el calcetín.  
  
PAM! Portazo con la puerta del baño. Todos se miraron, sorprendidos. El silencio volvio a reinar en la alcoba.  
  
-Harry?-pregunto tentativamente Ron, tras un rato-Estas bien?  
  
-burmmgrgrbjbj....jaqueca-consiguio gruñir Harry desde el baño-Marchaos.  
  
Todos se encogieron de hombros y con un ultimo "Te espero abajo!" por parte de Ron, la habitación quedo vacia.***************************** Harry oyo como se iban y suspiro, aliviado. Encendio la ducha, se desvistio y se metio.  
  
Se enjabono mientras reflexionaba. La noche anterior habia besado a un chico y encima, de slytherin. Y por si fuera poco Draco Malfoy. Y aun peor: lo habia despertado. El qué decia eso de el era un campo donde preferia no entrar.  
  
Vamos a ver. Malfoy no sabia quien habia sido, aunque conociendo a Malfoy, no pararia hasta averiguar quien era.  
  
Le habria visto alguien? Ron sabia que habia salido ayer por la noche pero conociendo a Ron no se le pasaria por la cabeza que él pudiera haber sido el principe azul de Malfoy. Y es que era surrealista.  
  
Apoyo la cabeza en el muro. No se sentia bien. Le dolia la cabeza y le daba vueltas. Las gotas se deslizaban por su piel haciendola brillar. Miro su reflejo, distraídamente,y vio que tenia brillantes chapetas coloradas en las mejillas.  
  
Genial. Ahora parcia una muñeca pepona. Un muñeca pepona que habia besado a Malfoy.  
  
Argh!!!se estaba obsesionando. Suspiro y se vistio. Y empezo a bajar, prometiéndose que a la primera mencion de sus vagabundeos nocturnos se desmayaria o algo para acabar en la enfermeria.  
  
Lo que no sabia es si tendría que fingir o, del espanto, le saldria natural.*******************  
  
-Vainilla?-dijo anonadada Pansy. Draco asintió.  
  
-no conozco a nadie en concreto que huela a vainilla-dijo Blaise, pensativo- Pero se que esta muy de moda entre los muggles.  
  
Draco golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa-Genial. Un sangre sucia.  
  
-Ohhh!!!espero que no sea Granger-dijo Pansy con voz gritona mientras salian a desayunar.  
  
-Luego hablamos-susurro Blaise a Draco.***********************  
  
Cuando Harry llego a la sala comun le dio la sensación de haber entrado a un programa sensacionalista.  
  
Parvati y Lavender parecian en su salsa. Sorprendentemente, Hermione estaba muy metida en el debate. Colin hablaba entusiasticamente de hacerle una entrevista a Malfoy para El Espejo de Hogwarts, el periodico del colegio. Increíblemente, Neville dirigia el debate.  
  
-Harry!-Ron escapo de la reunion de Cotillas Anónimos y se acerco a el-Como estas?  
  
Harry se encogio de hombros-No sabia que a Nev le fuera el marujeo-comento, señalando al gordito.  
  
-oh, por dios!-gimio Ron-Es el peor de todos ellos! y eso es decir mucho!!  
  
-Y...han sacado algo en claro?-pregunto Harry, vacilante.  
  
-Un monton de basura-dijo Ron asqueado-Si por lo menos supieran quien era y que era alguien realmente horrible...-suspiro-Si quieres detalles, pregunta a Colin. Creo que sabe hasta el color de los calzones de Malfoy.  
  
Justo en ese momento, Ginny Weasley entro como un huracán, gritando:  
  
-Corred!!Malfoy esta a punto de bajar!!  
  
En menos de dos segundos, Harry y Ron se quedaron solos en la sala. Ron miro hacia Harry:  
  
-Creo que mucha gente necesita comprarse una vida- decidio.******************  
  
Los gryffindor bajaron al gran comedor. Harry no paraba de recordar la noche anterior y su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.  
  
Al entrar comprobaron que la multitud sensacionalista se habia multiplicado por todas las casas. Ya se dirigían hacia su mesa cuando fueron interceptados por Lupin.  
  
-Harry!!Ayer no viniste a verme al final!!-le recrimino. Harry enrojecio.  
  
-Ummm...si, profesor. Llegue...uhhh...una hora antes-y su sonrojo profundizo, al recordar lo que habia escuchado. El profesor se puso como la grana.  
  
-ah....bien. Esto...lo siento-parecia no saber que decir-Ahora quiero hablar contigo mas que nunca, Harry. Te pasaras esta noche?-al ver la incomodidad de Harry se apresuro a añadir-Te prometo que esta vez no oiras...eh...nada.  
  
-No es eso. No podria ser por la tarde?-"Nuevo propósito: no volver JAMAS a andar por las noches por el colegio. No sabes lo que te puedes encontrar".  
  
-Si, claro-dijo sorprendido el profesor-A las siete en mi despacho, de acuerdo?  
  
Harry asintió y el profesor volvio a la mesa alta. Los dos chicos se sentaron a su mesa y empezaron a desayunar. Bueno, Ron empezo.  
  
-Gue fue to'o ezo?-dijo con la boca llena.  
  
-Eh...nada, nada. Cosas de Lupin-Ron se encogio de hombros. Hermione se sento en ese momento a su lado, con la cara roja por la satisfacción.  
  
-Ja!!!Ya sabia yo que Padma Patil no era!!Y todo el mundo insistiendo en que era ella-l a chica empezo a comer. Después miro a Harry y su falta de movimiento-No comes, Harry?  
  
-Ehhh...no. no tengo hambre.  
  
-Lleva asi de vegetal desde que se desperto-dijo Ron.  
  
-Te encuentras bien?-dijo Hermione preocupada. Harry solo asintió. Hermione se encogio de hombros y siguió-Quien creeis que es?  
  
-Una de las pequeñajas-comento Ron, sirviéndose mas huevos. Hermione nego con la cabeza.  
  
-No, no creo. La chica pudo esconderse antes de ser vista. Casi la pillo Filch(o eso dicen). Casi como si tuviera una capa de invisibilidad como la tuya, Harry-"Oh, magnifico, Hermione, diez puntos para Gryffindor"-Pero yo creo que es Sandra Lake. La de Ravenclaw-dijo al ver la cara de Ron-Es cazadora. Y siempre mira a Malfoy un monton. Y es mayor y tiene buena forma física como para huir de Filch y ocultarse de la vista-"Lo siento, Hermione. Soy yo".  
  
-y po'que no lo ha dixo?-pregunto de nuevo Ron. Hermione se encogio de hombros. En aquel momento se hizo el silencio en el Gran comedor y las puertas se abrieron.  
  
Draco Malfoy y sus amigos y guardaespaldas entraron por alli. Pansy parecia encantada con la atención. Blaise parecia divertido. Malfoy, en cambio, ignoro olímpicamente el asunto y se dirigio solo a la mesa de los profesores. intercambio unas palabras con Dumbledore y se sento.  
  
Por todo el comedor se elevaron susurros del tipo de "Esta mas guapo que ayer","que bien le queda esa forma de peinarse" y "Creeis que sabe quien fue?"que era la que mas angustiaba a Harry. Ginny se emociono porque dijo que habia hecho caso de su poesia. Parvati se dirigio a ellos.  
  
-la verdad es que Malfoy esta mucho mejor asi, no creeis, chicos?  
  
Seamus asintió vigorosamente. Dean y Nev se encogieron de hombros. Ron hizo un gesto de asco.  
  
-Harry?-dijo la chica hindu.  
  
Harry golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa-Hermione, no tendras una aspirina, no?-dijo con voz lastimera.*******************  
  
El final del dia encontro a Harry Potter en la sala comun de nuevo, con un apasionado debate(gracias a dios, al otro lado de la sala)sobre la identidad del salvador.  
  
El dia entero habia sido una pesadilla de foros de debate y suposiciones y Harry habia sufrido cada minuto por si alguien sabia algo. Habia sido agotador. Incluso los profesores parecian volcados.  
  
Ron y Hermione hablaban en un sofa cercano, pero a Harry le daba la sensación que no discutian sobre aquello, pues ambos tenian las mejillas sonrojadas y se miraban con ojos muy brillantes. Harry ya estaba pensando en bajar a ver a Lupin cuando Seamus se sento bruscamente a su lado, junto con un monton mas del corrillo.  
  
"Ay", penso Harry.  
  
-Harry, hemos estado hablando con ron y nos ha contado que tu ayer por la noche saliste-dijo Seamus mirándole escrutadoramente.  
  
"Doble ay"  
  
-Y luego ademas no fuiste a ver a Lupin, porque nos ha contado que tienes cita con el esta tarde. Yo estuve despierto hasta las 23:00h escribiéndole una carta a Blaise. Que estuviste haciendo, al menos hasta entonces?-Harry se encogio en el asiento. Y entonces...  
  
-Oh, corta el rollo, Seam-dijo Parvati.  
  
-viste a alguien merodeando a esas horas? alguna chica sospechosa, con cara de enamorada? sonrojada?-inquirio Lavneder.  
  
-Ah!-dijo Harry agobiado-Que morbosos sois!  
  
-Ya, ya. Pero lo viste?-pregunto Natalie MacDonald, una de cuarto.  
  
-No!-al ver las miradas incrédulas que le dirigían añadio-no me iba fijando en eso. Yo que se!  
  
-y que estabas haciendo?-insistio Seamus.  
  
-Dejalo, Seam. Harry y el son enemigos jurados-el chico que habia hablado le dirigio una mirada significativa-ya lo hemos hablado antes.  
  
-Chao, Harry!-dijo Ginny alegremente. Y todos se alejaron de Nuevo hacia el circulo de discision.  
  
Espera, espera. Rebobina. Que discutian sobre el y Malfoy? quien? Por dios, si al chico ese que lo habia dicho ni siquiera le conocia!!  
  
Miro el reloj. Ya eran las 18:45.Ya tenia que bajar.*******************  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la sala comun de slytherin alejado del mogollon de gente. Pansy y otras chicas de slytherin estaban sentadas a una mesa todas juntas escribiendo cupones de pedido de la colonia con olor a vainilla, algo que habia fastidiado a Draco.  
  
Habia estado pensando seriamente en ir oliendo a todo el mundo hasta dar con su salvador. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ya le llamaban el Hurón, le horrorizaba pensar lo que diria el weasel de el si lo veia husmeando a la gente.  
  
Pero aun asi, el que las fulanas esas fueran oliendo como aquella persona...le molestaba.  
  
Blaise se dejo caer en el sillon de al lado.  
  
-Bueno,Draco. Empieza a contarme. Que sabemos de tu salvadora?-pregunto.  
  
-Pues...huele a vainilla. Y yo diria que es hombre, aunque esa es solo mi opinión.  
  
-Por que?-pregunto Blaise con curiosidad.  
  
-Pues...es algo que sabes...por el modo en que me beso, me cogio de la barbilla...y sus brazos eran masculinos-Draco suspiro-Ya sabes que a mi no me importa, soy bisexual. Pero...ya sabes, no creo que le encuentre-y volvio a suspirar.  
  
Blaise se le quedo mirando fijamente un rato y luego dijo, en un tono de voz sorprendentemente suave:  
  
-Te ha dado fuerte, eh?  
  
Draco se quedo callado y se dio cuenta que tenia razon. Nunca ninguno de sus amantes habia permanecido tanto tiempo en su mente y no en su entrepierna.  
  
No que este no lo estuviese. Alli y ademas en su mente. No se lo podia quitar de la cabeza.  
  
-Si.  
  
Blaise chasqueo la lengua-No se, Draco. No es muy propio de ti enamorarte de alguien a quien no conoces. Podria ser cualquiera, por dios!!como sabes que te afecta tanto?  
  
-Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el-el muchacho miro hacia el techo, pero sin verlo-y por la forma en que me beso.*************************  
  
Harry llego ante el despacho de Lupin. Y estuvo pensando durante 5 minutos muy seriamente la posibilidad de romperse una pierna para no tener que entrar.  
  
El solo hecho de entrar a una habitación donde Snape habia hecho ESO le producia una sensación de terror tan acuciante que tenia ganas de salir corriendo gritando a pleno pulmon que no podian obligarle a entrar en un sitio que hubiera visto alguna parte del cuerpo del hombre(aparte de la cabeza, que ya de por si era bastante horrible).  
  
Pero reunio ese supuesto valor gryffindor que tenia y entro.  
  
Lupin estaba sentado a su mesa escribiendo algo y le sonrio. Harry intento no tocar nada. Nunca se sabia QUE habia estado encima la noche pasada.  
  
-Puntual, Harry. Estoy escribiendo una carta a Siri. Siéntate.  
  
Harry dejo escapar un pequeño gritito de terror que sono bastante ridículo. Remus enarco una ceja. A Harry casi se le salian los ojos de las orbitas.  
  
-Cual es el problema?-dijo el hombre lobo, divertido-no muerde ni esta manchada, ni....oh-dijo entendiendo, y se sonrojo fuertemente-no, no te preocupes. puedes...puedes sentarte.  
  
Reticente, Harry se sento. Miro a Remus, que le volvio a sonreir ampliamente.  
  
-Té?  
  
Harry nego con la cabeza-Café. Muy cargado. Muy, muy cargado.  
  
-mal dia?-pregunto el profesor enarcando una ceja de nuevo mientras le servia.  
  
-Podria decirse asi-gruño Harry aceptando la taza. Ambos permanecieron un momento en silencio.  
  
-Bueno, Harry. Asi que sabes sobre Severus y yo-Harry tuvo un escalofrio solo de imaginárselo. Remus, al ver su reaccion, dijo, preocupado- eres...eres homofobico, Harry?  
  
-Que?-dijo Harry atonito-No, no!!!que va!!No es eso!!  
  
-y entonces...cual es el problema?-dijo amablemente Lupin.  
  
-Pues...ya sabe. Que es Snape y eso. ugh,snape-Harry,que habia empezado a garabatear en una hoja de papel de los nervios, miro avergonzado a Lupin- Lo siento, profesor. Es solo que...  
  
-Entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti. No has tenido nunca muy buena relacion con Severus, que se diga. Pero...-el hombre bebio un poco-es un buen hombre, Harry, que me hace feliz.  
  
-No, si mientras le haga feliz...es solo que bueno...no quiero saber nada aparte de que le hace feliz-dijo al muchacho, algo colorado.  
  
-No me quiero imaginar como reaccionara Sirius-suspiro Lupin-Por eso le estoy escribiendo. La verdad, Harry...no me gusta que te hayas enterado asi. De hecho, estabamos a punto de contároslo a ti y a Draco.  
  
Harry levanto la vista del papel y empalidecio-D...Dr-Draco? Malfoy? Que tiene que ver el conmigo? No somos nada! Nos odiamos! Es...  
  
-Es el ahijado de Severus-dijo Lupin tranquilamente.  
  
-ah...-Harry se avergonzó por haber perdido asi los nervios-Lo siento-miro el reloj-Deberia...deberia marcharme ya. Es tarde y eso.  
  
Lupin se levanto-Un placer, Harry. Y recuerda: no todo el mundo es como dice ser. No te fies de la imagen que la gente proyecta sobre si misma para el mundo. Juzga conociendo y por ti mismo.  
  
-Que?-djo Harry confundido.  
  
-Ya lo sabras-dijo Lupin amablemente, y lo despidio. Lo vio irse por el pasillo, murmurando en voz baja. Lupin lo vio irse, divertido. Luego volvio a su mesa y cogio el papel en el que habia estado garabateando Harry. Y sonrio.  
  
Draco angel  
  
Tenia que irselo a contar Severus. Ya podia ver la cara furiosa del hombre, gritando injurias contra el chico Potter.  
  
Ohhh...iba a ser divertidísimo.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nuevo capi!!!espero que os haya gustado!!el proximo puede tardar un poco mas en salir, pero prometo ponerlo en cuanto pueda.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
- 


	6. Vanilla smell

Author's note: Muchismas gracias a todos los que dejaron review!!!vosotros sois los que haceis que esto funcione!!!^_^  
  
Nuevo capi. Escrito enteramente en mi casa. Me han dado las notas!!!no han estado mal, aunque podrían haber sido mejores. Contestación a los reviews:  
  
FARAMARA: mi querida amiga...este sabado haremos entre las dos tu primer fic!!!y lo recomendare, puedes estar segura.  
  
SELENE SNAPE: tu eres lo máximo, por dejar review!!!muchas gracias. la verdad es que Draco es muy poetico, es facil y divertido escribir sobre el.  
  
USAGI-HK: jajaja!!!me encanto lo de Mister vainilla!!!sabes?me gusatria usarlo mas adelante en el fic, si no te molesta. besotes!!!  
  
LUZY: ya ves como reacciono Sirius en este capi...me gusta el sufrimiento en plan coña, algun dia me atrevere a hacer MI GRAN PROYECTO, como lo llamo yo(el cual solo conoce mi amiga Faramara)donde hay un poco de angst y entonces hablaremos. besotes...  
  
RINOA_syl: catalana, como mi tia!!!me encanta barcelona!!!tengo alguna amiga catalana y eso, aunque pilla lejos. cuando vuelva de la cena del cumpleaños de mi madrastra(que es hoy)intentare visitar tu pagina y te dire mi opinión en el proximo capi, ok? Por cierto, me encanta que te encante!!!^_^  
  
MAGGIE: gracias!!!no, no ha tardado mucho, ya esta aqui;-))))  
  
MORYN: dios mio!!!resulta que no soy patética para la comedia!!!me alegro de que te rieras. yo tambien lo hice, escribiéndolo;-)))  
  
KARMEIN: mi querida Karmein, Draco es irresistible en todas su formas;- ))))chica, subes la moral, pasate por aquí mas a menudo:-p. muchos besotes!!!  
  
PHOENIX: de malinterpretacion nada...tan mas liaos que madejas de lana!!!Papi Malfoy hara su aparicion, sin impaciencias, mi querida lectora. gracias por leer, por cierto!!!^_^  
  
ZAC: gracias!!^_^  
  
GALA: gracias!!!viniendo de otra escritora, tiene mucho valor para mi.  
  
LILIKATO: lo del volvo es la risa!!!*lol* me salio solo, en serio!!!  
  
KATHY: dumbledore es prácticamente omnisciente;-).sevvie-chan es un personaje fantastico para hacer comedia, el mejor. es como mr.Bean: cuando entra en escena, la gente se rie sin necesidad de que haga nada.  
  
ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A MI AMIGA FARAMARA, PARA QUE NO SE PREOCUPE Y PARA QUE SEPA QUE AQUÍ SIEMPRE TENDRA UNA AMIGA.  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
Vanilla smell.  
  
Al dia siguiente, Snape aparecio en el Gran Comedor con un aspecto mucho peor de lo habitual(que ya de por si era francamente horrible).Tenia unas ojeras enormes y casi no podia hablar. Si se le preguntaba a cualquier slytherin, hablarian de unos gritos y juramentos espantosos a altas horas de la noche anterior en las mazmorras del colegio.  
  
Por alguna razon misteriosa, la voz rasposa de Snape ponia los pelos de punta a Harry mas que la normal.Pero a Ron le daba risa, diciendo que parecia gangosa y si lo pensabas bien, un Snape hablando gangoso era la monda.  
  
El pobre profesor tuvo un mal dia. Durante el desayuno, el profesor Lupin recibio un howler que, aparte de gritar desvergüenzas acerca de Snape, decia algo de que el hombre de ojos dorados habia llevado la vergüenza a los Merodeadores. Pero el mensaje general se perdio entre las carcajadas de todo el mundo, el violento sonrojo del profesor y el grito de espanto de Draco Malfoy, del que todo el mundo se habia olvidado que no sabia nada.  
  
El profesor de pociones se paso el dia entero dando detenciones, rematando con tres impuestas a los premios anuales; pero incluso los slytherin admitieron que habia merecido la pena y la lista de gente que endiosaba a Sirius Black(en la cual estoy yo=^_^=)aumento. No solo habia conseguido que no hubiera clases de DCAO aquel dia sino que habia alcanzado lo que ni los gemelos Weasley lograron: hacer enrojecer a Snape.*********************  
  
Los dias pasaron. Los eventos tipicos de instituto se sucedieron las siguientes semanas: Padma Patil y Justin Finch-fletchley protagonizaron un escandalo tremendo durante una ronda de tequilas en las Tres Escobas una tarde de viernes; Snape y Lupin se siguieron viendo, ya sin esconderse; las slytherin iban pringadas de colonia de vainilla hasta los dedos de los pies, de forma que no se podia uno acercar a ellas a menos de 5 metros(para la gente de narices taponadas).De modo que despues de una semana de hacer el ridículo(incompresible, ademas, para todos los que no eran de slytherin)lo dejaron.  
  
Semana y media después tuvo lugar la ruptura entre Seamus y Zabini. Una ruptura muy escandalosa en el Gran Comedor, durante la cual Zabini le dijo a Seamus que solo habia sido un entretenimiento para el y Seamus le lanzo un pastel de carne desde la mesa de Gryffindor, organizándose asi una batalla de comida fabulosa que termino en desastre cuando Snape entro en el Gran Comedor y resbalo en zumo de calabaza.cTodo el mundo habia recibido detención y Ron, doble, porque no se podia para de reir. Ni siquiera cuando se la estaban dando.  
  
Y fue precisamente dos semanas después del dia B(de Beso, obviamente)cuando comenzaron los problemas.************************  
  
Pansy Parkinson iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio. Se preguntaba que tipo de desmaquillante quitaria mejor el pote de garminia(algo realmente profundo)cuando Potter y Weasley doblaron la esquina, vestidos de quidditch. Pansy puso inmediatamente expresión de desprecio y decidio pasar a su lado ignorándolos. Al pasarlos su nariz topo con algo muy particular. Se volvio desdeñosa:  
  
-Realmente , Potter...pense que no podias caer mas bajo. Para que te has comprado perfume de vainilla? Acaso crees que asi te hara caso?-solto una risita desagradable, maravillándose de su técnica para resultar odiosa.  
  
Potter la miro confundido-Ehhh....que?  
  
-Mira, Potter, deja de hacerte el idiota, que nosotras fuimos las primeras en hacerlo, pensando que asi nos haria caso.  
  
Weasley la miro impaciente-Mira, Parkinson, si no eres capaz de decir cosas que tengan sentido, vete a darles el coñazo a los demas slytherin. Tenemos practica de quidditch.  
  
-Oh, tu tambien, Weasley? No me lo esperaba de ti-Pansy puso una expresión cruel-Tal vez decidiste cambiar de preferencia teniendo en cuenta el caso que te hace la sangre sucia Granger.  
  
-Niñata de mierda!-la grito Ron, pero se contuvo. Ahora fue Potter quien la miro, exasperado:  
  
-Mira, Pansy, no se que dices, pero tenemos prisa. Largate. Esta colonia la tengo desde mucho antes de que vosotras os pusierais a llevarla como posesas. Y por si no lo sabiais, en el bote pone "Colonia de hombre"-y volviéndose dijo-Vamonos, Ron.  
  
Pansy se quedo paralizada. No. No podia ser.  
  
Alargo el brazo y cogio el de Potter:  
  
-me estas diciendo que tu llevas esa colonia desde antes de este mes?-dijo con voz chillona-desde antes del incidente de pociones.  
  
Potter la miro, algo nervioso-Desde antes del comienzo del curso. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de Dean Thomas.  
  
Imposible.  
  
Cogio al gryffindor violentamente del brazo y empezo a arrastrarlo por el pasillo en la otra dirección.  
  
-Hey! Que crees que haces, Parkinson? tengo entrenamiento!  
  
Pero Pansy no escuchaba-Tienes que venir conmigo, Potter. Tenemos que hablar.  
  
-Pero que dices?-Weasley estaba indignado-vienes aquí insultando a nuestra amiga y...  
  
-Ahora te lo devuelvo, Weasley!!!-grito ya desde muy lejos. Y siguió arrastrando a Potter hasta llegar a una clase vacia y bastante oculta.  
  
"Es posible...?", penso, mirando el rostro del muchacho.  
  
-entra, Potter. Tenemos que hablar-repitio. El muchacho enarco una ceja. Pansy comprendio y dio un suspiro exasperado-No, no te voy a violar, Potter. Lo siento. No eres mi tipo. Entra.  
  
Potter se encogio de hombros y entro. Pansy miro a un lado y a otro y le siguió. Bloqueo la puerta con un encantamiento de cierre y un hechizo silenciador, pensando que tenian conversación para rato*******************************  
  
Harry se sento en una de las mesas de la clase abandonada y miro a la loca de slytherin que lo habia arrastrado por todo el pasillo. La muchacha parecia muy afectada y Harry se pregunto si podria evitarse los rodeos de los slytherin a la hora de hablar de cualquier cosa.  
  
La muchacha se le acerco-Donde estuviste y que hiciste la noche que Draco desperto?  
  
Parecia que si.  
  
Harry intento no sonrojarse y fallo miserablemente-Estaba en la cama. Dormido.  
  
-ya-la muchacha le miro escrutadoramente-debia ser muy realmente traumante pensar que Finnigan no paso la noche alli, sino que estaba en slytherin, eh?  
  
Harry se puso nervioso-si. Mucho. Imaginate...con los de tu casa. Un shock.  
  
La mirada de la chica le taladraba el cerebro-Sobre todo si Finnigan estaba escribiendo una carta a Blaise en la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Harry empalidecio. El cambio de color le hizo parecer un semáforo-Ah. Ya. Es verdad. Perdona, me he equivocado de noche. Es verdad, recuerdo que le escribio una carta a Blaise. Pero no le vi acostarse. Yo me dormi antes.  
  
-Ummmm...-la slytherin parecia pensativa-Bueno, si le viste y oiste podras decirme algo de lo que hubiera en la carta.  
  
Harry inhalo profundamente e intento hacer memoria de lo que les habia contado Seamus-Pues...empezo con algo parecido a "Mi serpiente particular..."...y luego hablaba de la clase de pociones...y algo sobre la cena...y finalizaba: "Espero que tus escamas no muden y esperen a que vuelva a tocarlas o algo por el estilo igualmente horrible.  
  
-no era que te habias dormido antes de que acabara?-un brillito de triunfo podia verse en los negros ojos de la chica.  
  
Harry no supo que decir.  
  
La slytherin se paseo por la habitacion hasta crispar los nervios del gryffindor. Parecia debatirse entre lo que queria hacer y lo que debia hacer. Por un lado, como buena slytherin, deberia comunicarlo y humillar a Potter hasta hundir su reputación. Pero por otro...  
  
Gano el querer.  
  
-Dime, Potter: porque besaste a Draco?  
  
El chico de ojos verdes los abrio desmesuradamente. No se esperaba algo tan directo, tan antisytherin-Q-que?D-de que hablas, P-Pansy? Yo no...  
  
-Ya, ya, Potter. Ya se ha escapado la liebre. Contesta.  
  
-No creo...  
  
-contesta Potter!!!eres tu quien esta perdiendo el tiempo, no yo!!!y no saldras de aqui hasta que hayas respondido, tenlo por seguro.  
  
El gryffindor se quedo callado, pensativo.  
  
-No...no lo se-dijo finalmente-Entre alli y los rayos de la luna caian directamente sobre el y lo hacian parecer...eh...-vacilo.  
  
-El que Potter?-dijo la muchacha saboreando la incomodidad del chico.  
  
-No...nada-dijo el chico muerto de la vergüenza.  
  
-el que? Dimelo, Potter. El que? el que? el que parecia? Dimelo!!!  
  
-De acuerdo!!-grito Harry-un angel, de acuerdo?-su sonrojo se intensifico. Parecia que su cabeza iba a estallar-un maldito angel. Contenta?  
  
La slytherin lo evaluo con la mirada .Y después sonrio. Una sonrisa autentica, de verdadero gusto.  
  
-Mucho.  
  
La chica le miro. El gryffindor intentaba bajar el color de sus mejillas sin resultado alguno. Después de unos momentos, la chica suspiro:  
  
-mira, Potter . Voy a ayudarte, pero no por ti, sino por Draco-se acaricio el cabello distraídamente-Contra lo que la gente piensa, ademas de gustarme es mi amigo y me cae bien. Pero contra lo que la gente piensa en temas de amor es una nulidad. Sobre sexo tendra mucha experiencia pero no reconoceria el amor ni aunque bailara ante el con una manada de veelas en celo. Necesita tanta ayuda como tu-Harry parpadeo-Asi que debemos empezar porque se de cuenta de que existes.  
  
-Estoooo...y en que me vas a ayudar?  
  
La rubia le miro-Acaso no es obvio? a que se te declare, tonto.  
  
Harry se horrorizo-Que?!!de ninguna manera!!!que te crees? Que me gusta Malfoy? Se te ha ido la olla? Por supuesto que no!!!  
  
-los besos no mienten, Potter-dijo tranquilamente.  
  
-he oido suficiente tontería-dijo el jugador de quidditch enojado-me largo. Tengo el poder suficiente para romper este conjuro.  
  
La chica sabia que esto era verdad, asi que dijo:  
  
-Entonces no te importara saber que desde entonces sueña todas las noches con su desconocido savador, besándolo. Que sabe que es un hombre y no le importa. Y que se quedo con tu olor.  
  
El gryffindor la miro, estupefacto:  
  
-Malfoy se quedo con mi olor?-dijo incrédulo.  
  
-por que te crees que ibamos todas oliendo a vainilla, Potter? Draco nos lo conto y pensamos que asi le gustaríamos alguna. Pero pronto vimos que esa persona le importaba de verdad y nos retiramos-al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Harry-Contra lo que opina la gente-dijo de nuevo la muchacha, sarcásticamente-los slytherins no somos escoria. No con los que estan de nuestro lado. El problema es que nadie esta de nuestro lado salvo los otros slytherin, entiendes?-Harry asintió. La chica suspiro-como ves, la gente es tan prejuiciosa en el bando de la oscuridad como en el de la luz.  
  
-no por parte de Dumbledore-lo defendio Harry-cree que nadie es malo hasta que demuestra que lo es.  
  
-tipica confianza gryffindor. Solo un gryffindor podria ser asi de confiado- dijo Pansy con una risita, pero sin mala intención. Harry la miro, ofendido- Y asi de encantador-dijo la muchacha regalándole una sonrisa sincera. El rostro del chico se ilumino. "Vaya, no es nada feo cuando no te pone mala cara".  
  
-Sabes, Pansy?eres bonita-lo dijo con una voz tan asombrada que en vez de sentirse ofendida porque no lo hubiera notado antes, Pansy se rio.  
  
-gracias por darte cuenta tan pronto, Potter-le sonrio.  
  
-y no os cansa...ser tan...ummm...desagradables?-dijo Harry con autentica curiosidad.  
  
Pansy dio un suspiro lleno de cansancio-dios...a veces es tan difícil...- luego cambio su expresiona una de dureza-Pero nos estamos desviando de la cuestion. El caso es que yo intentare que entres dentro de su mundo como algo mas que "El chico maravilla".  
  
-como lo haras?-dijo Harry, con curiosidad.  
  
-Asi-dijo la chica, cogiendolo de la mano-Desde hoy somos amigos oficiales, Potter-El chico rio y acepto.  
  
Ambos salieron tras romper los hechizos. Se iban a separar cuando Harry la hizo darse la vuelta:  
  
-Pansy...has hecho algo muy noble por Draco...eso es algo gryffindor, ten cuidado-bromeo con suavidad.  
  
Ella rio, tambien suavemente-Ay, Potter! Tu deja de ser tan confiado, que eso no es bueno en periodos de guerra-despues le miro y decidio hacerlo. Total, ya habia roto hoy todas las reglas del "Manual del Buen Slytherin".que mas daba hacer hasta una buena obra(como alegrarle el dia a alguien?)?-Ademas, un Malfoy enamorado no es algo que se vea todos los dias.  
  
Y se fue sonriendo ante la expresión de tremenda sorpresa en el rostro del chico. Se sentia horriblemente bien, algo realmente extraño. Tal vez no seria tan malo hacer eso mas de vez en cuando. En secreto, por supuesto. Tenia una reputación que mantener.  
  
El chico se quedo solo en el corredor desierto. La sorpresa se torno poco a poco en una sonrisa de idiota enamorado.  
  
Le habian alegrado el dia.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: me salio mas largo de lo que calcule!!!en el proximo capitulo, Draco se entera definitivamente de quien es su salvador!!!lo prometo!!  
  
Hasta entonces...  
  
DEJAD REVIEWS!!! 


	7. Mister Vainilla

Author's note: otro capitulo mas!!!wow!!!habra otro capitulo mas, gracias a Faramara. siento no haber subido otro antes, he estado muy ocupada!!!contestaciones a los reiews las subo mañana-esq hoy ya es mu tarde(son las doce y media de la noche y mañana tengo cole)  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A USAGI-HK POR DEJARME SU MISTER VAINILLA COMO NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO. FANTÁSTICA!!!  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
Mister Vainilla.  
  
La siguiente semana fue extrañísima para Draco Malfoy. Y la rareza empezaba por sus amigos.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle, por primera vez en su vida, estaban demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro para prestarle atención. Millicent estaba escribiendo un libro titulado "Ganchos para golpeadores" y le ignoraba olímpicamente excepto para pedirle consejo. Blaise estaba rarisimo. Habia estado desapareciendo periódicamente durante toda la semana y cuando Draco le pregunto, le contesto "Tu no eres mi madre","Y a ti que te importa" e incluso "Como no me dejes en paz llamo a Pansy".  
  
Pansy era un caso aparte. Habia empezado a hacer el capullo al principio de la semana, proclamando a los cuatro vientos su nueva amistad con Harry Potter y ahora Draco tenia Potter hasta en la sopa: "Harry dice esto...o aquello", "Harry opina...","Harry diria..."y tal. Draco casi estaba empezando a compadecerse profundamente del gryffindor.  
  
Casi.  
  
Tambien Potter estaba rarisimo. Desde el comienzo de la semana, el moreno se habia dedicado a evitarle y ya no discutian. Draco casi lo hechaba de menos.  
  
Casi.  
  
La Weaselette se habia desecho en risitas un dia al verles salir de Transformaciones. Y Longbottom le miraba francamente extraño.  
  
Por si fuera poco, su padre se habia enterado finalmente de lo del beso y le habia presionado para que encontrara al salvador, anunciando que se presentaria en la escuela al acabar la semana.**************************  
  
El jueves encontro a los slytherin juntos en la sala comun, algo que no ocurria desde hacia muchísimo. Y Draco no lo iba a admitir, pero lo habia hechado de menos.  
  
Como siempre, empezo Pansy la conversación. Y como siempre, empezo con un comentario bastante curioso:  
  
-Sabeis?-dijo con voz chillona-He descubierto que me ponen los ojos oscuros.  
  
Todos levantaron la cabeza de los que estaban haciendo o simulando hacer y la miraron como si tuviera tentáculos saliéndole de la cabeza. Millicent se aclaro la garganta:  
  
-Nos alegramos, Pansy.  
  
-No, en serio-dijo ella, mirándose las uñas-he visto que Boot, el de Ravenclaw, tiene unos ojos oscuros que son...  
  
Blaise se rio-Nosotros ya lo sabemos, eh Dray?-dijo dándole un codazo al rubio desde el sofa donde estaban ambos sentados.  
  
Draco sonrio-Boot fue fantastico. Que tal Finnigan?  
  
Blaise sonrio, con suficiencia-Estuvo magnifico para lo que servia.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-Hiciste mal en dejarlo-opino Pansy, que seguia con sus uñas-A Finnigan parece que le gusta duro.  
  
-No tienes idea-dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa sadica.  
  
-Pero bueno, Finnigan tiene los ojos claros. Te van asi, Blaisie?-dijo con voz asquerosamente pringosa.  
  
Blaise fruncio el ceño ante el nombrecito-Si, los prefiero claros. Y aun mejor, azules.  
  
-A mi me gustan como a Pansy: ojos y cabellos oscuro-dijo Millicent-Como Edgar Dofine, golpeador de los Ballycastle Bats.  
  
-Que opinas tu, Drakie?-dijo Pansy con voz afectada; pero si Draco no hubiera estado en su parra, se habria dado cuenta de la mirada calculadora de la muchacha.  
  
-Morenos-dijo Draco distraídamente-y de ojos claros. Azules estan bien, pero verdes me intrigan y excitan.  
  
Silencio. Asimilando información.  
  
A Pansy le brillaban los ojos. Millicent tenia el ceño fruncido, pensativamente.  
  
-De que me suena eso?-dijo Goyle, con cara de confusión.  
  
Blaise sonrio sensualmente-Te me estas insinuando?  
  
Draco le miro, desconcertado.y entonces cayo en lo que habia dicho-Entre otras cosas-dijo con voz insinuante, sentándose casi encima del moreno de ojos verde musgo.  
  
Blaise se tenso sin darse cuenta. Draco le miro con el ceño fruncido:  
  
-Bien, si no quieres, no tientes-dijo levantándose.  
  
Blaise le miro, con la cara paralizada-no, Draco, es...  
  
El rubio le silencio con una fria mirada y se retiro a su habitación, silenciosa y elegantemente.  
  
Blaise oculto la cara entre las manos. Tras la partida del rubio reino en el grupo un incomodo silencio.  
  
-Eres un frigido, Blaise-se burlo Millicent.  
  
Blaise se levanto y abandono violentamente la habitación. Y todos miraron raro a Pansy. Porque a pesar de la tensión, sonreia.**********************  
  
Al dia siguiente, empezaron los problemas.  
  
Blaise desaparecio desde primera hora de la mañana. Falto a clase y no fue a comer. Los slytherin estaban muy apagados y Draco estaba de decidido mal humor.  
  
Tras la comida, Pansy decidio que era un buen momento para huir de aquel ambiente y fue en busca de Harry para comunicarle lo del dia anterior. Enfilo por una galeria lateral, pues habia estado dando un pequeño paseo, decidiendo el proximo paso a dar. Doblo una esquina y casi cayo al suelo, pero fue estabilizada por un par de fuertes brazos.  
  
Ella levanto la vista. Un par de ojos castaño profundo de larguísimas pestañas se clavaron en los suyos y se la corto la respiración. Sintio que su cara enrojecia al ver al portador de esos ojos. Y vio que el tambien se sonrojo.  
  
Pansy sabia que era una chica guapa. Por eso habia resultado muy sorprendente la resistencia que oponia Draco a sus encantos. Pero Pansy habia llegado a la conclusión de que eso de que era bisexual era mentira, era mas gay que Patroclo (A.N: vamos, no me digais que no habeis leido la Iliada¬¬pues leedla, incultos:-p).Blaise si era bisexual. Pero Draco...  
  
El chico que la habia cogido era guapísimo.Tenia el pelo corto y castaño, las facciones suaves y era alto y con buen cuerpo. Con muy buen cuerpo, notaba ella al tacto.  
  
-Eh...esto...estas bien?-dijo el chico. Ella podia notar su nerviosismo, y se alegro de no ser la unica que lo experimentaba.  
  
-Ss...si, si. Yo...gracias-se sonrojo mas-Si no me hubieras cogido, me habria caido.  
  
-Ni lo menciones-dijo el, sonriendo. "Madre mia, sonriéndome asi, me habria dado igual que me hubiera dejado caer",penso ella embobada.  
  
-Estas...estas caliente-dijo el. Y se le desorbitaron los ojos ante como habia sonado eso-No!!!No me referia a eso-se disculpo, aunque Pansy no habia dicho nada-me referia a que al tacto tienes...uhh...calor-imposible estar mas rojo.  
  
-Ya....estaba dando un paseo afuera.-dijo ella, ahora si sintiendo calor pero en el rostro.  
  
-Yo...  
  
Pasos se oyeron. Pasos dirigiéndose hacia alli. Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que Pansy seguia entre sus brazos y se separaron brucamente. Si Pansy habia pensado que enrojecer mas era imposible, aquí estaba la prueba viviente de que no.  
  
El chico puso su mano detrás de la cabeza-Estaba pensando...mañana hay fin de semana a Hogsmeade...querrias venir? con-conmigo-balbuceo al final el chico.  
  
Pansy sentia que la iba a estallar la cabeza del calor-Me encantara. Yo...  
  
-PANSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El grito perforo los timpanos de ellos dos y medio colegio. Natasha Higgs, una de 4º de slytherin, aparecia por un extremo del corredor, muy hiperactiva.  
  
-Ven,Pansy!!!Mi primo Terence me envio unas fotos de Lupin y Snape liandose. Es tremendo!!!tienes que venir!!!-y la cogio de una mano, arrastrándola.  
  
Lo ultimo que vio Pansy del corredor fue un chico de ojos cautivadores con una mirada realmente asombrada.  
  
Y de esta forma fue como a Pansy Parkinson se le olvido por completo informar a Harry Potter sobre lo dicho por Draco la noche anterior. Y de esta forma, la lio.****************************  
  
Ron se estaba vistiendo, con la cara enrojecida mientras todos los gryffindor le tomaban el pelo por su inminente cita con Hermione.  
  
-Ohhhh, Ron, se lo pediste!!  
  
-No puedo creerlo!!!  
  
-Mi pequeñin ya se ha hecho grande!-dijo Dean en tono afectado.  
  
-Pero vaya manera de decirselo, tio. Vaya huevos!!!-dijo Neville, impresionado.  
  
En realidad no habia sido para tanto. Hermione habia estado leyendo con sus nuevos tapones para los oidos para abstraerse por completo. Animado por sus amigos, Ron se le habia declarado de una manera que, dos semanas antes o en otra situacion, le habria parecido horriblemente cursi. Todas las chicas habian soltado exclamaciones encantadas y Hermione se habia destapado una oreja y habia dicho: "Que?".A Harry y Seamus les habia dado un ataque de risa y a Ron no le habia quedado mas remedio que hacer lo que habia hecho. Besarla sin dar explicaciones. Hermione habia estado muy sorprendida y le habia dicho. "Yo tambien te quiero, Ron",sin comprender porque mucha gente(principalmente chicos)rodaban de la risa por el suelo.  
  
Asi que ahora, Ronnie se estaba vistiendo para ir a Hogsmeade aquel mismo dia. Era sabado y lucia un sol espléndido. Mientras le tomaban asi el pelo, Seam le escogio la ropa. Ron se peleo con el pero al final el irlandes se salio con la suya: Ron llevo unos pantalones azul plateado muy ajustados, que Dean dijo que eran para alegrarle la vista a Seamus y ya esta. Y Neville le estaba arreglando el pelo, cuando tiro el bote de colonia de Ron al suelo y se rompio.  
  
-Mierda!-dijo Nev-lo siento!!!  
  
-No importa-dijo Ron-Tu consigue arreglar esto-dijo señalando su pelo-y yo te perdono eso-dijo señalando el suelo. Se volvio hacia Harry-Me prestas tu colonia?  
  
-Claro-dijo Harry, dándole el bote.  
  
-Ya esta-dijo Neville-No ha sido muy difícil. El reto es el de Harry.  
  
-Que lindo!!!!!!!!-dijo Seamus con voz aguda y todos se echarona reir. Acompañaron a Ron hasta la puerta.  
  
Arriba de la escalera, Harry le puso la mano en el hombro-Ron? Mucha suerte- Ron le sonrio. Estaba nervioso pero emocionado.  
  
Ya abajo vieron a Hermione, muy arreglada y preciosa. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ambos se reunieron, muy rojos por la expectación de todo el mundo.Se sonrieron y se dirigieron al retrato.  
  
Harry noto como muchas chicas seguían con la mirada a Ron y tuvo que admitir que su amigo estaba guapísimo. Lo ultimo que escucharon los dos tortolitos al salir fue:  
  
-Ron, no hagas nada que yo no haria!-por parte de Seam, lo cual no reducia nada la lista de las cosas que Ron podia hacer.***********************  
  
Draco Malfoy iba caminando por el pasillo tras una sesion de vuelo matinal. Se dirigia a su habitación cuando en la otra dirección se acercaron Weasley y Granger,de la manita. Daban ganas de vomitar.  
  
Bueno...la sangre sucia estaba presentable y Weasley...Weasley estaba superbueno.  
  
Oh, dios. Weasley estaba bueno. Ya estaba. Ya lo habia admitido. ¿quien era el siguiente, Potter?  
  
Manteniendo su expresión de superioridad, paso a su lado y le llego un olor muy peculiar.  
  
Se volvio, con ojos desorbitados. No. No. Imposible.  
  
Retrocedio, siguiéndoles por el pasillo. Ambos lo notaron porque se giraron. La pareja se miro y Weasley se adelanto, con una expresión de intenso desagrado en la cara. Oh,dios. Era el.  
  
-Malfoy. Que crees que...?  
  
No llego a terminar. Draco, con los ojos aun saliéndosele de las orbitas, lo cogio del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared.  
  
-Que es eso, Weasley??Eh???Que es eso????????????!!!!!-dijo completamente fuera de control.  
  
-El...el que?-dijo Ron, tambien con los ojos como platos.  
  
-EL OLOR!!!-rugio Draco-El maldito olor que llevas!!!  
  
Ron se olio-Es...es vainilla-dijo algo asustado.  
  
-Eso ya lo se!!!!!!!!-bramo el slytherin-digo de donde lo has sacado!!!!eh?de donde?!!!!  
  
-Malfoy,que...?-dijo Hermione desconcertada.  
  
-RESPONDE!!!-dijo Draco, totalmente fuera de si.  
  
-Eeee---es de Harrrrryy-dijo Ron con vocecita temerosa.  
  
De la sorpresa, Draco le solto-Potter-dijo con los ojos desorbitados-fue Potter y no me di cuenta hasta ahora-musito con una voz muy extraña.  
  
Ron, tirado en el suelo, le miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Y es que lo habia hecho-Malfoy...te encuentras bien? No eres...  
  
-Potter. Y vainilla-y se toco los labios. Y Hermione ato cabos como solo ella sabia hacerlo. Y se la desorbitaron los ojos a ella tambien.  
  
-Ah!-exclamo-Ron!!!Tenemos que volver a la torre!!!ya!!!!  
  
-pero porq...AH!!!!-grito de dolor. Hermione lo asio bruscamente del brazo, lo levanto en volandas, y lo llevo arrastrando hacia la torre de gryffindor.  
  
Draco se quedo en estado de shock. Su padre le habia urgido a encontrar a su salvador y lo habia encontrado.  
  
"Potter...."  
  
A.N: voy bien???no puedo evitar la sensación de que esta bajando la calidad!!!decídmelo, por favor!!! Quien sera el misterioso chico de Pansy? que pasara ahora con Malfoy?Y con Harry? Proximo capitulo reflexiones en la torre de slytherin.  
  
REVIEWS!!!! 


	8. Thinking of you

Author's note: hola!!!!!por fin!!!siento haber tardado tanto pero es que estoy en examenes finales(q horror, examen del Quijote y cosas asi).Bueno, pos nada, penúltimo capitulo!!!(ohhhhhhhhh......).En el proximo capi(el ultimo)aprovechare para anunciar el que sera mi nuevo proyecto. Mientras tanto:  
  
LEED MI NUEVO FIC "ESTA ES LA MIA",DE DRACO Y HERMIONE!!!EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. BATALLA DE COMIDA!!!(  
  
Ahora unas contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Caroline_R: te ha gustado? fantastico!!!aunq la verdad, fue el capi que menos me gusto escribir^_^'.Todo lo que me preguntas esta respondido en este chappie y si, el chavo de Pansy Esta MUY cuero(podria adivinar cualquiera su identidad, pero no sera revelada hasta el ultimo capitulo).besotes..........  
  
Ralph: nunca tan pocas palabras dijeron tanto(para mi).muchas gracias!!!  
  
Gabriela: bueno, no podia dejar q siguieras leyendo el fic con dudas, no?(soy española, de Madrid y aquí era supertarde(ayer tb me acoste tarde...empiezo a ver una pauta).Mañana se vota aquí, muchacha!!!voy a estar muy ocupada!!!besotes..........  
  
Kat basted: Bueno, hija, esq el colegio no le deja a uno escribir(ni vivir).Aquí esta el capi(el penúltimo).q lo disfrutes. besotes....................  
  
Naria Burrfoot: muchas gracias!!!La verdad es que Pansy y Blaise se han convertido en mis personajes favoritos del fic. Aunque creo que de Blaise averiguareis una cosa en este capi q a muchos no os gustara...pero esq las relaciones para toda la vida desde tan jóvenes no son normales!!!ADVERTENCIA: Blaise no quedara con quien creeis. Lo averiguareis en este capi, aunq se tratara en profundidad en el ultimo(jeje).lo de los dialogos...me sorprendes, a veces yo misma los veo demasiado lentos. Bueno, lo del sombrero estuvo gracioso(LOL).espero verte en los reviews del proximo capitulo!!!^_^  
  
Karmein: jaja....esq me encanta los retos!!!la verdad esq temo el dia q alguien me rete a hacer un harry/hermione, porq tendre q aceptarlo, pero esq odio esa pareja!!!!!es lo peor!!!!pero bueno, hay q escribir de todo...lo proximo q actualizare sera "Esta es la mia",porq ya esta escrito, luego traducire el cap 5 de este fic al ingles y antes de poner el ultimo capi(para mantener la expectación()pondre un nuevo fic, se llamara:"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"y ya vereis en q se basara. hablare mas de el tal vez al final. que tal esta tu compu? espero q bien;-)besos........  
  
ARLC: gracias!!!=^_^=  
  
Tam alor: muchas gracias!!!pues eso espero, porq cuando llegue al capi 4 me entro la paranoia de q seguro q esto ya lo habian hecho y tal. De verdad crees q es realista? fantastico!!l verdad esq nunca me he imaginado a Harry como un inocente virginal...bueno, pero alguna vez habeis visto a un chico de 15 años INOCENTE? en fin...Los slytherin son lo mejor del fic!!!son lo q mas me ha gustado como he escrito!!!besotes.....  
  
She-who-is-not-to-be-psyc: HOLA!!!!!!!!!!vaya q me dejaste sorprendida!!!me encanta q seas española(asi el comunicarnos sera mas facil).genial!!!Argentina? yo tengo algunos amigos por alli!!como estais ahora?  
  
Bueno, asi q no lo sabias??tal vez deberia decirlo mas por el fic en ingles, a ver si va a resultar q todos van a ser hispanohablantes:-p A mi tb me parece a veces q hay cosas q no quedan muy naturales, pero esq eso me pasa siempre q leo un libro, porq los jóvenes no hablan asi de correcto....pero bueno,tal vez tengas razon, q se le va a hacer. no he entendido muy bien todo lo de Hermione diciendo algo sobre Draco y tal.  
  
Lo de Snape mariposon...esq no sabia como ponerlo en ingles!!!mas adelante tb haces refrencias a mi traducción, la verdad esq no es muy buena, pero solo tengo 17 años y tampoco es q sea bilingüe. No puedo hacerlo mejor, sorry!!!pero este verano me voy a Irlanda a perfeccionarlo por completo y en noviembre hago el Profficiency o algo asi.  
  
Lo de los signos de puntuación...ya lo se, esq asi escribo mas rapido. no sabia q molestaban a la vista, tal vez ahora lo ponga...pero esq es mas incomodo...y yo mas vaga(lol).  
  
Tus reviews son lo mejor!!!me dices muchísimo, pocas personas dedican tanto tiempo a poner un review, te estoy muy agradecida(.y tb leo muchísimo en ingles, sobre todo Harry/draco, Harry/Tom y los merodeadores(son lo mejor!!!!).Me encanta q digas q te parecieron naturales, no hay nada q me fastidie mas q un Draco cursi y cariñoso(esto te da una idea de cómo sera este capi).Sobre lo de Harry...bueno, habria estado guay como tu dices pero ya lo puse asi...la verdad esq rompe un equilibrio y todo lo hice asi para enlazar con una escena q luego no escribi(*sigh*)de cuando Pansy y Harry hablan.  
  
Lo de la ropa...bueno, esq mi colegio es "pijolandia"y no me puedo imaginar un adolescente vistiendo desarreglado sin hacer nada por evitarlo...fijate q Harry va cambiando a lo largo de los libros, tambien cambiara cuado sea adolescente(supongo).Todos empezaran a interesarse por otras cosas, imagino q Hermione buscara algunas amigas chicas y tal. Lo de Draco...bueno, es la tipica cosa q Remus diria, pero en realidad lo cambiaron de ropa para q no estuviera rosita(LOL).  
  
Las rimas en español son muchísimo mejores q las del ingles, y eso q no sabes la de vueltas q les di.  
  
Ya se lo del cursilonguis (dios, esta palabra me encanta)pero bueno...esq yo estoy en una edad cursilonguis!!!:-p  
  
Te gusto ese capi? pues al escribirlo fue el menos divertido. q cosas....la Pansy me encanta. Ya se q no deberia decirlo, porq es mi personaje, pero es como me gustaria ver a Pansy mas a menudo, en vez de la imbecil q pone la gente.  
  
Respecto a tu DUDA: lo q ves en el capi 4 es un flashback, esq originalmente, la escena de Hermione besando a Malfoy no iba a estar...pero alguien la pidio y la puse, fue muy divertido. Remus no es el tio de Harry, pero Harry lo llama tio. Al mejor amigo de mi padre yo tb lo llamo tio, a pesar de q no es nada mio. Tu no?  
  
No, tu sigue poniéndolas aquí, q me encantan!!!estoy acostumbrada al desvario, sobre todo porq yo soy la q mas lo hace:-p.Soy anti-yanki, pero solo desde lo de la guerra, antes me caian mas o menos bien(mi madrastra es estadounidense).La historia de Hallucination me encanto...pero traducirla fue espantoso!!!me resulto muy difícil!!!pero fue interesante. Sobre parejas raras...me encantan!!!aunq hay personajes q son con uno y se acabo(Ron/Hermione;no me los imagino con otras personas).Draco es de Harry y solo de Harry (bueno, no, la verdad esq Draco podria ir con otros, pero con Harry es como esta mejor(.  
  
Besotes...me encanto lo del final!!!!  
  
Bueno...ahora q ya he acabado con esta muchacha tan fantastica...la historia(jeje)  
  
ATENCIÓN: LA CANCIÓN ES MIA(O_o).A VER Q OS PARECE...........  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
Thinking of you.  
  
Draco miro como Granger y Weasley doblaban la esquina, perdiendose de vista. Pero su mente ya no estaba en aquel corredor, sino muy lejos, pensando a toda velocidad.  
  
"Potter?Fue Potter todo este tiempo?"  
  
No podia creer que Harry Potter fuera el que le habia besado. Era surrealista. Ese tio era el Niño que Vivio. No va besando a escondidas por la noche.Y menos slytherins. Y aun menos Malfoys.  
  
"A escondidas..."  
  
Pero todo encajaba. El olor a vainilla, el que no lo viera después...seguro que tenia puesta su capa invisible. Quien podria esconderse después de haberle besado? Solo Harry Potter, la unica persona que tendría porque esconderse de algo asi.  
  
Bueno, y Weasley. Pero gracias a dios, ese no era. Las pecas le horrorizaban.  
  
El muchacho estuvo sus buenos 20 minutos alli, quieto, digiriendo lo que ababa de averiguar. Harry Potter le habia besado. Harry Potter le habia despertado.  
  
De repente, por su mente paso toda la semana anterior. Y Pansy...  
  
Pansy lo sabia, por supuesto. La reina del cotilleo. Y no solo no habia dicho nada, sino que se habia hecho su amiga. Amiga de Potter. Pansy habia querido ponerlos juntos. Por que? Se suponia que Pansy estaba coladita por el.  
  
Descubrio que le dolia la cabeza. Y salio afuera.al campo de quidditch, a pensar. Nunca habia nadie alli, y menos con la que estaba cayendo.  
  
Llovia. Pero no una lluvia normal sino una cortina de llovizna con un sol espléndido. Curioso. No tardaria en salir el arco iris.  
  
Preguntándose como coño estaba pensando en el arco iris cuando le acababan de comunicar que Potter le habia besado se metio por las gradas.  
  
Alzo la cabeza y se sorprendio. Pero mejor aclarar las cosas cuanto antes...  
  
"Hablando del rey de Roma..."**********************************************  
  
Mientras Draco sufria el dolor de cabeza y meditaba en el corredor, Harry y Seamus jugaban al ajedrez. La tranquilidad se respiraba en la sala comun, ahora q los gemelos ya se habian graduado. La calma les permitia jugar muy bien y a Harry le agradaba jugar de vez en cuando con alguien que no le ganara siempre.  
  
De repente el retrato se abrio, tan bruscamente que reboto contra la pared. Y en el hueco aparecio Hermione, arrastrando a un pobre Ron con la cara mas confundida que Harry le habia visto nunca. La expresión de la primera era de furia, tanto contra el exterior como contra ella misma.  
  
Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de la Dama Gorda, la chica se adelanto, cogio a Harry por el brazo y lo levanto.  
  
-Pero Hermione, que pasa?-dijo Harry, asustado. Ella le ignoro, y mirando a Seamus, le dijo:  
  
-Luego te lo devuelvo-y arrastro a ambos chicos escaleras arriba, demostrando una fuerza tal que Harry tuvo pena de Malfoy, por la bofetada que le metio en tercero.  
  
La sala comun se quedo en silencio, todo el mundo mirándose. Y todos salieron corriendo hacia arriba a enterarse del cotilleo.  
  
Llegaron al cuarto de los chicos y cerraron la puerta. Hermione los empujo hacia delante. Ron cayo al suelo y alli se quedo. Harry se sento en la cama, lo mas lejos posible de Hermione.  
  
La chica lo miro, con ojos muy furiosos, intentando clamarse- Bueno....bueno...  
  
Entonces se dirigio hacia la puerta y abriendola de par en par,sin siquiera mirar, vocifero:  
  
-Salid de aquí, desesperados sin vida propia!!!-se oyeron muchos gritos del susto, muchos golpes y muchos"No dijiste que aquí no nos verian?".Hermione volvio a cerrar la puerta y hecho un hechizo de cierre y otro silenciador. Por si acaso.  
  
La habitacion volvio a quedar en silencio. La chica tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los chicos se encogieron.  
  
-Donde estabas la noche en que Malfoy desperto, Harry?-su voz era acusadora.  
  
Harry empalidecio. Ron parecio aun mas confuso, si cabe-No...no se que quieres d-decir, Hermione-balbuceo el moreno.  
  
Los ojos de la chica falsearon-Oh, si, creo que tienes una idea muy clara de los que quiero decir.  
  
El chico nego con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. El pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza y pregunto-Que tiene eso que ver, Mione?  
  
-Todo!!-la chica estaba muy alterada-La noche que Malfoy desperto, Harry fue a ver al profesor Lupin...o al menos eso fue lo que dijo, aunque al final fue al dia siguiente, lo que indica que no estuvo haciendo eso. Por que? Porque sorprendio a Lupin y a Snape en plena accion.  
  
Ahora fue Ron quien se puso palido-Lupin y Snape?-la sola idea parecia ser capaz de hacerlo vomitar. La chica asintió.  
  
-Y como sabes tu lo de...Snape y Lupin?-la demando Harry.  
  
Hermione enrojecio-Bueno...Yo les ayude a conocerse mejor. Snape me confeso que sentia algo por Lupin la noche que servi detención con el por ponerle a Pansy Parkinson unas orejas de conejo color violeta. Fue inintencionada, en serio. El caso es que a Snape se le escapo,debia estar realmente afecado,porque nunca he conocido a nadie con mejor control de si mismo.Pero fui yo la que les cito sin que el otro lo supiera y les reservo en un restaurante muggle. Esa fue la noche que empezaron a estar juntos.  
  
-Por...POR QUE?-Ron precia horrorizado.  
  
-Porque el profesor Lupin me cae bien-contesto ella("Precisamente por eso!"dijo horrorizado Ron)-y porque...Snape, a su extraña manera, tambien.  
  
Ron tenia los ojos como platos. Harry parecio que iba a decir algo pero al final penso preferia no saberlo. La chica se volvio a Harry.  
  
-Pero no nos desviemos...Harry sorprendio a Lupin y Snape haciendo...bueno, eso...y huyo, verdad Harry? No te culpo. Pero de alguna manera, acabaste en el Gran Comedor, donde Malfoy. Y no habia nadie, asi que le parecio un buen momento para quitarse de encima el beso,verdad Harry? Pero ocurrio algo que el no se esperaba...  
  
-Espera, espera...que Harry beso a Malfoy? Pero si ya se habia escaqueado!!!-se volvio hacia el otro chico-Vaya mala pata, tio!!Mira que solo unas horas después, alguien lo besaria para ya revivirlo y no tendrías que haber pasado por esa experiencia!!!  
  
-No, Ron. Harry fue el que desperto a Malfoy. Lo beso a Malfoy y ocurrio lo mas inesperado-pausa de efecto-Malfoy desperto.  
  
Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Hermione parecia haberse sacado un peso muy grande de encima. Ron parecia asimilarlo. Ambos se volvieron hacia el muchacho.  
  
Harry estaba muy palido y no decia nada. El silencio se prolongo hasta que para Ron se hizo insoportable.  
  
-Vamos, Harry!!!Di algo!!!Desmiéntela!!!Es imposible-se volvio hacia la chica-Como puedes creer que mi colega besara eso? No digas chorradas, Mione!!No lo besaste, no?-dijo volviéndose de nuevo-Oh, dios, lo besaste- dijo al ver su cara.  
  
Harry se mordio el labio. Se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta.  
  
-Adonde vas?-le pregunto Hermione, preocupada.  
  
-Fuera-dijo simplemente, notándose un nudo en la garganta. Y rompiendo los encantamientos, se marcho.  
  
Los dos de dentro se quedaron mirándose.  
  
-Deberia haberlo averiguado antes-se dijo Hermione-su poco interes por quien habia besado a Malfoy, el como lo evitaba, su reciente amistad con Parkinson...espera, Parkinson lo sabia?-se detuvo, pensativa-No, no lo creo- descarto.  
  
-Me voy a dar una ducha-dijo el pelirrojo, que seguia muy impresionado.  
  
-No estaras enfadado, verdad?-dijo Hermione, preocupada.  
  
-No. Es solo que no puedo oler a algo que le guste a Malfoy-al ver que ella seguia preocupada,la dijo-No te preocupes. Solo voy a ahogarme en la ducha un poco, para escapar del hecho de que mi mejor amigo se ha estado enrollando con mi peor enemigo. No estare disponible para nadie en todo el dia. Las duchas tampoco. Chao-y se metio en el baño.  
  
Hermione suspiro-No se como vamos a arreglar esto...************************************++  
  
Draco observo a Potter sentado en el cesped, mojándose bajo la lluvia, sin mover n un músculo. Parecia muy pequeño y auténticamente miserable. La lluvia hacia que la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo, y la camiseta azul añil se transparentaba mucho.  
  
"Vaya, si tiene cuerpo",penso Draco, autenticamente sorprendido. Potter siempre habia parecido muy poquita cosa.  
  
Se fijo en que no se estremecia siquiera. Su piel, bajo el sol, parecia dorada. Draco no habia visto jamas una piel igual. Todos en su familia tenian la piel blanca como la nieve(A.N: Snow Blonde White(lol)).ni siquiera sabia que pudiera haber piel de un color semejante.  
  
Bueno, se decidio. Mejor afrontar la situación cuando las cosas todavía esten calientes. Y salio.  
  
-Potter!  
  
El gryffindor se giro y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Inmediatamente se puso en pie.  
  
Los dos chicos quedaron frente a frente. Solo entonces se dio cuenta Draco de que el tambien se habia estado calando.  
  
-Potter-repitio.  
  
-Malfoy.  
  
Nuevo silencio.  
  
-No creerias en serio que te iba a aceptar, no Potter?-dijo Draco desdeñosamente-Un enano con gafas como tu con alguien como yo...  
  
El gryffindor trago saliva. Draco se dijo que ya que lo habia empezado a hacer, lo terminaria bien.  
  
-Escucha Potter, tu no eres nadie. Un Malfoy no puede estar con un donnadie, entiendes?-le costaba dificultad tragar. "Me habre resfriedo", penso-Los Malfoy somos gente con clase. La alta sociedad. Tu eres pobre, medio sangre sucia, enano y de Gryffindor. No tienes ni una posibilidad.  
  
-Pareciera que te estes disculpando...-murmuro el gryffindor.  
  
Draco se sintio, subitamente, invadido por la ira-Todo esto es culpa tuya, Potter!!!!tu me besaste!!!A quien se le ocurriria? Tu has traicionado nuestra enemistad, no me vengas con gilipolleces!!!  
  
El gryffindor se mordio el labio. El rubio le miro. Su pelo negro estaba muy mojado y pegado al rostro. Su piel seguia dorada, a pesar de haberse puesto muy palido. Sus ropas estaban ya completamente caladas. Y tras unas gafas empapadas, relucían unos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda. Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que esos ojos lo traian loco. Eran una obsesion. Eran el rasgo mas intrigante de Potter y a los Malfoy siempre les habia gustado la intriga.  
  
Recordo las fotos de su padre.  
  
Siempre.  
  
De repente todo le parecia verde.  
  
-AL DIABLO!!!-grito con furia y se dio la vuelta, marchandose del campo. No miro atrás.********************************************************  
  
Draco estuvo todo el dia en su habitacion, pensando. No fue a comer y estuvo solo, dándole vueltas a todo.  
  
Cuando habia vuelto a la sala comun le habia pegado un puñetazo a un niño de segundo que estaba recitando la poesia "verde que te quiero verde".Estaba cabreadisimo. Todos los verdes le recordaban a los ojos de Potter. Y no ayudaba que las mazmorras de Slytherin estuvieran llenas de verde.  
  
//It was just my stupid pride  
  
I've never needed to hide  
  
Till I met you//  
  
Siempre habia sido muy orgulloso y ahora le estaba resultando dificil reconocer que esos ojos lo habian cautivado. Potter que se fuera al carajo. El se quedaba con sus ojos.  
  
Pero se preguntaba que pasaria ahora. Como reaccionarian cuando se miraran. Cuando se vieran. Ya nada seria lo mismo. Se tendrían que esconder el uno del otro?  
  
//You have jewels for your eyes  
  
and a heart that's worth a fight  
  
Vanilla smell that changed my hate.  
  
Your lips sealed my fate//  
  
Esos ojos.Draco habia visto muchas esmeraldas en su vida-eran la piedra favorita de su madre-pero nunca del color exacto de los ojos de Potter. Siempre eran algo mas impuras.  
  
Pero...por que tenia Potter que ser tan buenecito? Desde que habia entrado en la adolescencia, Draco se habia imaginado muchas veces encontrando a la chica de sus sueños y estando juntos para siempre. Pero la chica de sus sueños era borde, sarcástica y espabilada, una autentica slytherin.  
  
Por que nunca nos enamoramos de quien queremos?  
  
Espera...enamorarse? quien hablo de enamorarse? era Potter quien se habia enamorado de el, no el de Potter. Si Potter tenia un problema, que lo resolviera el solo.  
  
Aunque...aunque el habia respondido. A pesar de hecharle toda la culpa a Potter, el le habia respondido al beso. SE toco los labios. Si, lo habia respondido. Y habia sido fantastico. Mágico.  
  
Porque no podia tener un slytheirn los ojos de Potter? y sus labios? y su olor? y su....  
  
...corazon?  
  
//Will I ever play the part  
  
of the dragon challenging the hero's heart?//  
  
Intento, por un momento, imaginarse a si mismo saliendo con Potter. Nada. Que no salia.  
  
//And I know that you're gone.  
  
And I know you're the one//  
  
Sabia que, despues de lo de aquella tarde, si existia la mas minima remota y pequeñisima posibilidad de que le gustara Potter, le habia perdido.  
  
Aunque en el fondo de su corazon, sabia que era el elegido.  
  
Si es que era por eso por lo que los slytherin preferian la mente al corazon. Vaya gustos que tenia este...*************************************************  
  
Harry se habia quedado en el campo de quidditch, quieto.Se sentia frio por la lluvia pero nada comparado con el frio en su interior.  
  
Jamas Malfoy le habia herido tanto. Y mira que los insultos habian sido patéticos. Pero a el ya no le eran indiferentes.  
  
Maldito Malfoy.  
  
//It was just that I'm insecure,  
  
You'll just have to find a cure.  
  
Maybe if you play the dragon's part,  
  
You'll be able to reach my heart?//  
  
Por que tenia que ser tan inseguro? Hermione le habia dicho muchas veces que tenia un grave problema de falta de confianza en si mismo. Y si ahora no lo hubiera tenido, al menos le hubiera contestado algo desagradable al slytherin, sin permitirle ver lo que le habia hecho.  
  
Por que no podia Malfoy jugar a su juego? Al juego del esconderse, del no decir, del ocultar las cosas que estarian mejor sin saberse, y aun mejor sin haber sido hechas.  
  
Malfoy habia sido mas valiente que el. Que desastre.  
  
"Vaya Gryffindor estas hecho, Harry".  
  
Maldito angel.  
  
//Sudden sight, should I fight?  
  
Silver angel from the sky.  
  
Will I ever need to lie?  
  
Will I dare to say you 'Hi'?//  
  
La imagen del rubio a la luz de la luna volvio a posarse en sus pupilas. La vision le habia cegado de la realidad, habia perdido la nocion de las identidades de ambos y de lo que se esperaba de cada uno. No se habia rebelado contra ella.  
  
Tendrían que mentir? Se enteraria la gente? Se atreveria a hablarle de nuevo?  
  
Harry no queria imaginarse lo que haria Lucius Malfoy a su hijo si se enteraba.  
  
"Genial. Ahora me preocupo mas por el que por mi mismo"  
  
Maldita luna.  
  
//It was just the spell of the moon,  
  
silver light that set my doom.  
  
Will I ever be  
  
Able to have you beside me?//  
  
No podia achacarselo todo a la luna. No podia. Y lo peor, al menos, ya habia pasado Sus amigos se habian enterado. De Ron no sabia como reaccionaria pero conociendo a Mione, la cara que tenia y como eran las chicas adolescentes(Pansy) estaria encantada.  
  
Al pensar en la conversación que tendría que mantener con sus dos mejores amigos, le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Mucho.  
  
Podrían estar juntos alguna vez?**********************************************  
  
Eran ya las 19:30 y Draco seguia apalancado sin hacer nada mas que pensar. De pronto, la puerta de su habitacion se abrio.  
  
-Draco, creo que tu tienes mi libro...-era Goyle. Le miro, parpadeando-Que te pasa?  
  
Draco se mantuvo callado. Conocia a los slytherin. Sabia que debajo de todas sus escamitas tenian un corazon, aunque fuera muy pequeñito, y habian estado preocupados por el. No tardarian en pasarse todos por alli, con alguna excusa para visitarle.  
  
-Goyle, venga, que haces? Ah, hola, Draco...-Millicent Bulstrode acababa de entrar en la habitación.  
  
Crabbe no vendría porque estaba en la enfermeria, con una coliflor saliéndole del ombligo. Blaise no habia aparecido en todo el dia. Pero Pansy...  
  
-No creereis lo que...-miro a Draco-que ocurre?  
  
Ahi estaba. Chik! si es que funcionaban como un reloj.  
  
Draco respiro hondo-Fue Potter. Potter fue el que me desperto con el beso.  
  
Todos parpadearon.  
  
-Pero por supuesto, Pansy ya lo sabia todo de antemano. Que considerado por su parte el no decírmelo.  
  
Pansy tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco culpable-Estaba intentando juntaros. No lo habrias aceptado.  
  
"Cierto", penso el muchacho.  
  
-Da igual. He hablado con el esta mañana. Le he dejado las cosas claras. Le he rechazado.  
  
Todos se sentaron dispuestos a escuchar. Aquello parecia un culebron. Muy traumatizante, eso si.  
  
-He rechazado a Harry Potter-dijo como si no fuera suficiente una vez-El Niño Que Vivio.El heroe del mundo magico-parecia no creerselo ni el.  
  
-No es tan malo, Draco-consolo Goyle-yo tambien lo habria hecho.  
  
-No te preocupes. Hay cientos de chicos con mejor cuerpo que Potter-lo intento Millicent. Draco gimio, recordando el campo de quidditch-con unos ojos mas bonitos que Potter-draco gimio de nuevo-y que jueguen mejor al quidditch que...no, eso no.  
  
-Si, lo que has hecho es lo que deberias haber hecho-lo tranquilizo Pansy, viéndole derrumbado-No se en que estaria pensando yo cuando os trate de unir. Si no pegais nada!!-Draco se sintio un poquito mejor-A quien le puede gustar ese horrible pelo? Y lo...lo bueno que es?-Draco incluso sonrio, aunque débilmente-y esos ojos? tan...tan verdes. Parece...una rana. Con los ojos esmeralda. Pero una rana-Draco se mordio el labio-Hay cientos de chicos con los ojos verdes. Incluso de ese color...Bueno, no-Pansy suspiro- Ay, Dios!Lo estoy arreglando.  
  
La puerta se abrio. Blaise Zabini entro. Todos se sorprendieron. El chico tenia las mejillas rojas y los ojos muy brillantes.  
  
-He encontrado a mi amor verdadero!!!-entro gritando-Ya he resuelto lo que me pasaba. Me gusta alguien!!De verdad!!por primera vez en mi vida!!- parpadeo ante la falta de entusiasmo-que ocurre?  
  
Todos se miraron.  
  
-Bueno, que Draco ha averiguado que fue Potter quien lo beso para despertarle y...le ha rechazado esta mañana-dijo Pansy.  
  
-Eres idiota-dijo Blaise tranquilamente. Draco puso los ojos como platos- eres un completo imbecil.  
  
-Lo soy?-se pregunto.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Blaise!!que lo estabamos animando!!-protesto Pansy.  
  
-lo que Draco necesita es levantar su grotesco culo de ahí y ponerse a trabajar para recuperarle-Blaise la miro-que os pasa a todos?Los slytherins siempre queremos lo mejor!!!Y Potter ES lo mejor!!!-miro directamente a Pansy-Puedes decirme sinceramente que no te cae bien, ahora que le has conocido mejor?-Pansy bajo la vista. No, no podia.  
  
-Por que habria de recuperarle?-dijo Draco, de nuevo desafiante.  
  
-Porque tu quieres que te quieran!!!-Draco se quedo boquiabierto-Ese es tu problema, Draco!!quieres que te quieran, pero te niegas a aceptarlo por miedo a parecer debil. No es malo!!Y Potter es la persona con el corazon que he visto. Ahí cabe todo el mundo. Solo dejate querer, Draco.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio.  
  
-Pero que he hecho?-dijo Draco, enterrando la cara entre las manos.  
  
-Levanta, vago de mierda!-vocifero Blaise. El rubio se levanto como si tuviera un cohete en el culo-A trabajar!!  
  
-Si!!!-dijo Draco frenéticamente. Y se levanto y empezo a revolver entre sus cosas. Saco unos pantalones de cuero ajustados que le regalo hace mucho su tia Maquiavela y que juro que jamas se pondría(que barbaridad), una camisa plateada y unas fotos. Y se metio en el baño como un rayo.  
  
Todos miraron a Blaise como si hubiera hechado alas.  
  
-Y esos consejos, Doctor cupido?-bromeo Pansy.  
  
-Ah, eso!!Mi nuevo conocimiento de las cosas. Ya lo tengo todo clarísimo!!  
  
-Si, has entrado diciendo algo sobre un amor-recordo Millie.  
  
-Mi amor!!!-dijo el moreno exageradamente-He estado saliendo con una chica durante las ultimas dos semanas. Al principio pense que era igual que Finnigan y todos los demas: un pasatiempo! Pero he comprendido que no. La quiero!!!  
  
-Y quien es?-dijo Pansy,temblando de emocion ante la posibilidad de recibir información sobre un cotilleo.  
  
-Ginny Weasley!!-dijo encantado Blaise.  
  
La puerta del baño se abrio. Draco salio guapísimo. Bueno, no lo vieron muy bien porque se movia muy rapido. Blaise se volvio:  
  
-Has oido, Dray? Estoy saliendo oficialmente con Ginny Weasley!!-dijo contentísimo.  
  
-Si, si. Como sea-Draco parecia feliz-Me voy!!deseadme suerte!!  
  
-SUERTE!!!!  
  
Fue a salir pero se detuvo.  
  
-Ah, una cosa mas...-y cogio a Blaise por la cara y le metio un morreo flipante-Muchas gracias!!!-y salio de la habitación como un huracán.  
  
Blaise parpadeo, viéndolo marchar. Y se volvio hacia los demas slytherins- Que?  
  
Todos le miraban.  
  
Pansy se aclaro la garganta-Mientras Draco recupera al chico, tu nos vas a contar con todo detalle que es todo eso de la Weaselette.  
  
Blaise suspiro. Se sento y empezo a contar la historia..  
  
A.N: wow!!!!!!queod largo, eh? me gusto la parte de las reflexiones de ambos acerca del otro. Os gusto???por favor, decídmelo!!!ah, otra cosa, la canción es mia, asi que...tambien opinad sobre ella!!!!  
  
El proximo es el ultimo capitulo!!! 


	9. For every hero needs a dragon

Author's note: vaya!!!!de nuevo aquí!!!por fin...esq estoy de unos examenes q no os imaginais. bueno, aquí el ultimo capitulo de Sleeping Blonde Beauty. que lo disfruteis!!!!Antes, contestación a los reviews:  
  
SELENE SNAPE: toma y yo tb le quiero!!!pero es de Draco....jijiji(estoy hoy de una risita tonta que no hay quien me aguante)  
  
IZZY BLACK: Blaise me recuerda a un amigo mio!!!en serio!!!tuvo esa actitud una vez conmigo!!!  
  
DARK SPIDER GIRL: No sabes lo que me gustan los reviews tan largos...me encantan!!!Bueno, veras, sobre Hermione...comprende que ella le apoyaria con cualquiera, pero se cabreo porque era alguien que la insultaba de la manera mas horrible que podia desde que entro a estudiar por algo que ni siquiera podia evitar...Lo de llevar a Ron...bueno, es su novio y el mejor amigo de Harry, asi q...por q se lo van a ocultar? si le aceptan siendo hablante de parsel...por q no gay? Ron me parece un amigo estupendo, asi q me parece normal q ella crea q va a aceptar a Harry. Apoya a los profesores porq ha pasado tiempo con los dos y son buenas personas a su manera. Recuerda q lo unico q ella sabe sobre Draco es q es un niñito mimado q la insulta a ella y a sus amigos y el hijo de un mortifago...para ella no es buena persona!!!Y se preocupo después porq si es cierto q estuvo muy violenta, pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo q habia hecho y como quiere mucho a Harry se preocupo porque se hubiera largado asi...  
  
Sobre los slytherin...si, yo tb creo q tal vez los puse demasiado blandos, pero recordemos q estan en la adolescencia y q es una edad muy difícil donde el apoyo de tus amigos es vital...y aunq sean las serpientitas, como dice Draco tienen su corazoncito, aunq sea una muy chiquitito;-)  
  
Blaise y Ginny es porque...una amiga me pidio q la pusiera con un slytherin!!!Al principio Blaise se iba a quedar con Seam pero tras escribir el capitulo de hoy, creo q me quedaron muy tiernos Gin y Blaissie. Me encantara q opines tb en el proximo!!!  
  
Sobre fics...ya recomende unos hace unos capitulos, si quieres metete en mi bio y mira mis historias favoritas. Bandits, por ejemplo, es impresionante.  
  
Amistad de Harry y Pansy...mira al final y veras...  
  
Besotes y espero ver un review asi en el proximo tambien!!!  
  
GABRIELA: Draco es impresionante en esa ropa!!!un morreo flipante es un beso alucinante, por asi decirlo- sorry, soy española.  
  
ZOID: te gusto Hermione??jeje, la verdad, yo tb me pondría asi, creo. Pos si, sale con Ginny, mis disculpas a los q no os caiga bien(a mi si me gusta mucho).Te gusto l canción??estoy encantada!!!!:-))  
  
CAROLINE_R: Draco esta descrito en detalle(desde el punto de vista de Harry)en este capi...espero q te guste!!Y si, Draco es un imbecil, pero a veces solo necesitamos un empujoncito en la buena dirección para hacerlo todo bien. Y para eso esta ahí Blaise!!!Sorpresita al final...  
  
KARMEIN: te gustaron? a mi me encantan!!!me va a dar pena dejarlos :- ((.la canción te gusta?? fantastico!!!la verdad esq salio sola, un dia a las doce de la mañana ordenando mi cuarto(te puedes imaginar q al final, de ordenar, nada).Pues a mi esq Hermione solo me gusta con Ron y con Ginny:-p No, bueno, el D/Hr bien escrito esta guay, con Snape los hay fantasticos y los de Sirius...mmm...a mi esq Sirius con cualquiera(una vez lei uno en el q estaba con Voldemort y me gusto!!!-debo estar enferma).Pero si hay una pareja q no soporto es el H/Hr. Solo me he leido un fic q me haya gustado de ellos y es Draco Dormiens, q lo tradujeron por aquí(si estais leyendo esto, a ver cuando sacais la proxima parte)y la verdad, al final me fastidio...no te digo nada, por si no lo has leido, ya veras te va a encantar. Besotes.................  
  
MARIANA: a q lo de Maquiavela es buenísimo? después de la canción, es lo q mas me gusto del ultimo capi...esq no se pocia llamar de otra manera. Maquiavela Malfoy!(LOL)  
  
KATHY: Tb a mi me sorprendio esa pareja(traducción: solo leo y escribo slash). Mi proximo proyecto tb es slash, de los Merodeadores. Cantante compositora? yo? o_O Mi mejor amiga dice que tengo el gusto musical en el culo y cuando vio la canción dijo q lo unico q pasa es q se ingles:-p DE todas maneras soy incapaz de cantar siquiera el Barquito Chiquitito sin desafinar asi q lo de cantante seguro q no. Besotes!  
  
MOONY GIRL: tus historias son increíbles!!!me encantan!!!mi proximo proyecto es un slash de los Merodeadores, con mi pareja favorita...y mi otra pareja favorita...y la otra:-P te gusto la canción? genial!!!Te gusto la pareja Blaise/Ginny? creo q eres la unica q me ha dicho eso!!!a la gente Ginny no le cae muy bien...a mi si! aunq no creo q pegue con todos...con el q mejor con Harry...bueno, muchos besotes...y recuerda, sigue haciendo fics como esos!!son estupendos!!  
  
AMAZONA VERDE: lo q planea Draco se sabe en este capi....asi q no leas mas las tonterías q pongo yo aquí(q estoy mas tonta hoy q esq vamos)y corre a leerlo!!!espero q te guste!!  
  
USAGI-HK: los slytherin me gustaron mas q los gryffindor en mi propio fic *sigh* si esq esto de q los fics vayan por donde quieran...lo arreglara Draco? veremos, veremos...  
  
LILYKATO: porq me haces unos fics tan angustiosos, muchacha??con lo q a mi me gusta lo dulce y lo comico!!!el angst esta bien pero no hay q abusar de el:-p Te gusto la canción? menos mal!!es la primera q hago. Querias lemon? bueno, pues aquí hay un poco(con una advertencia).Es la primera vez q escribo algo asi pero me encanta leerlo. Espero q te guste!!  
  
ARLC: un morreo flipante es un beso de tornillo alucinante(sorry, esq soy española).Bueno, a mi Ginny me encanta, a ver si te he podido transmitir la Ginny q a mi me gusta en este capi...si no, cierra los ojos y piensa en Blaise contigo!;-)  
  
AOME LUPIN: te gusto??magnifico!!!esa es la idea:-p Bueno, este capi me quedo rarisimo, pero espero q te guste. Besitos.....  
  
RINOA_SYL: no me habias dejado review!!!pero ahora si lo has hecho ^_^.Te gusto la canción? bien! tocar algun instrumento? yo? q va, hombre! mi oido musical es absolutamente inexistente. Lo q pasa esq se ingles...:-p  
  
Queria aclarar que el review de Altariel lo dejo una amiga mia cuando yo habia "log in" y no se dio cuenta(la matare...)  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
For every hero needs a dragon.  
  
Harry Potter habia estado todo el dia fuera, en el campo de quidditch. Habia estado llorando pero, principalmente, habia estado maldiciéndose.  
  
¿Es que de verdad habia pensado que podria haber algo entre ellos dos? Vaya estupidez!!!¿Como podia haberse ilusionado de esa forma?  
  
Miro el reloj. Vaya. Ya eran casi las doce!!!Era tardisimo, habian dado el toque de queda hacia mucho y el todavía alli. Suponia que Ron y Herm le habrian encubierto.  
  
SE levanto. Tenia bastante frio, aunque la noche era mas bien calida. La llovizna de la manaña habia calado su ropa y al no haberse secado bien, la suave brisa de la noche le hacia estremecerse. Se encamino de vuelta al colegio.  
  
Se sentia algo turbado, pues habia dedicado el dia entero a pensar(AN: cuando pasais mucho rato reflexionando no os pasa como que se os empana el cerebro?).Finalmente y preocupándose bastante poco por si era descubierto, abrio la puerta.  
  
"Mi vida amorosa es un asco", penso furioso. Fue hacia la escalera de marmol pero algo lo hizo detenerse.  
  
La puerta del Gran Comedor estaba abierta.  
  
La curiosidad lo invadio. Miro a ambos lados. No habia nadie. De forma que empujo las grandes puertas y entro.  
  
Los recuerdos lo invadieron.  
  
La luz de la luna bañaba el lugar, dándole ese ambiente mágico e irreal de hacia unas semanas. Su vista se dirigio inmediatamente al lugar donde habia estado el lecho de piedra, pero no habia nada alli.  
  
-Hola, Harry.  
  
Harry casi se cayo de culo del susto. Se giro de golpe. Y dio una exclamación ahogada.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba alli, de pie a un lado de la estancia . Los rayos lunares caian directamente sobre su rostro y su cabello parecia llamear. Sus ojos plateados estaban abiertos y brillaban de forma inquietante bajo aquella luz de su mismo color. Su piel era tan palida como siempre.  
  
Los ojos de Harry bajaron por su cuerpo, abiertos como platos. El slytherin vestia unos pantalones de cuero ajustados que...inspiraban...y una camisa plateada que hacia juego con sus ojos y cuyos botones superiores estaban desabrochados, dejando entrever un pecho blanco y musculoso pero esbelto.  
  
-Sabia que vendrías-dijo el slytherin acercándose a el-Donde todo empezo- ¿era su imaginación o el rubio estaba moviendo sensualmente las caderas mientras caminaba hacia el?-Y donde todo acabara-definitivamente, era su imaginación.  
  
Ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente y ojos esmeralda se clavaron en ojos plateados. Fuego salia de ambos pares y era invisible para el otro.  
  
-Malfoy-dijo Harry, intentando sonar todo lo frio que podia.  
  
-Potter-contesto Draco.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-Que quieres ahora, Malfoy?-dijo Harry, desdeñosamente-Dejaste muy claro lo que querias hace unas horas. O mas bien lo que no querias.  
  
Draco nego con la cabeza-Un slytherin siempre quiere cosas, Potter. Lo de la ambicion y eso.  
  
-De veras?-Harry intento sonar burlon-Y que es?  
  
Draco se encogio de hombros-Te quiero a ti-dijo simplemente.  
  
Harry se quedo paralizado, pero se recupero y su expresión se endurecio- Lastima que en el paquete venga todo junto. Yo y el huérfano de Gryffindor, pobreton y medio sangre sucia.  
  
Draco dio un respingo como si le hubieran pegado. Y ,miro al gryffindor con irritación-Oye, Potter, no te tiene que gustar todo lo de la persona que quieres.  
  
Harry le miro durante unos segundos-Me quieres?-dijo, deseando que no se le notara la emocion en la voz.  
  
Draco le miro intensamente-Yo no he dicho eso.  
  
Harry le miro con dureza-Creo que ya ha sido dicho todo-y giro sobre sus talones para marcharse.  
  
"¡Draco, eres un gilipollas!"resono la voz de Blaise en su cabeza. "Maldito seas, Blaise.", penso el rubio.  
  
-Potter!-grito, horrorizandose de lo que le temblaba la voz de la emocion- Te quiero.  
  
Harry se quedo paralizado, pero no se volvio.  
  
Draco se desespero-Te...te quiero, de acuerdo? Te quiero mas de lo que puedo decirte. Mas de lo que puedo expresar. Yo...-trago saliva-Joder, Potter! No se me da nada bien expresar mis sentimientos con palabras! Nunca lo he hecho!!  
  
Harry se mantuvo en silencio. Draco se mordio el labio.  
  
-Que quieres que haga? Hare...hare cualquier cosa que me pidas.  
  
Harry sintio que el corazon le daba un vuelco. Y empezaba a hacer la danza del vientre, por lo que parecia.  
  
-Dilo.  
  
-Que?-dijo Draco, sin entender.  
  
-Que lo digas. Apropiadamente. Y con mi nombre.  
  
A Draco se le desorbitaron los ojos-No puedes estar hablando en serio.  
  
-Malfoy...-dijo Harry en tono de advertencia.  
  
Draco trago saliva. Respiro hondo. Varias veces. Su total y absoluta elegancia para todo se habia ido a freir espárragos. Miro hacia el frente, hacia el moreno.  
  
Y de repente se dio cuenta de que las palabras salian solas y de que aquello no era mas que una estupidez, que lo que dijera nunca podria expresar lo que sentia pero que, de algun modo, su lengua estaba intentando encontrar sin esfuerzo lo que mas pudiera parecérsele. Porque Potter lo necesitaba.  
  
-Te amo, Harry.  
  
Las palabras llenaron la habitación de un modo incomparable e inalcanzable. Y Harry se giro.  
  
El slytherin estaba alli, retorciéndose los dedos de los nervios y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Y sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia, por añadidura.  
  
Y de repente Harry se dio cuenta de que aquel que tenia delante no era Draco Malfoy. No era ni siquiera el angel que habia besado en aquel mismo sitio hacia unas semanas, ni el buscador de slytherin ni el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Era Draco. Simplemente eso. Con todo lo malo y todo lo bueno que eso conllevaba.  
  
Y a Harry le parecio que llevaba mucho mas bueno que todas las anteriores personalidades. Porque era la de verdad.  
  
Y se encamino hacia el. Y le puso la mano en la mejilla. Estaba empapada en sudor frio, de los nervios. Y Harry se dio cuenta de que preferia que estuviera así que suave como un algodon. No por el contacto en si, sino por lo que representaba.  
  
-Ahora voy a besarte-dijo simplemente. Y asi lo hizo.******************************************************************  
  
Hermione y Ron habian, efectivamente, encubierto a Harry. Eran ya las once y media y ellos seguían en una sala comun, ya vacia, esperando a su amigo, muy preocupados.  
  
-Es mi culpa-dijo Hermione-Si no me hubiera puesto tan agresiva...  
  
-Que no, Herm. Creo que como amigos tenemos derecho a saber que beso al chico que nos a estado insultando de la peor manera posible desde que pisamos este colegio-Ron miro hacia otro lado-Aunque tal vez podriamos haber aproximado el asunto de manera diferente-admitio.  
  
-Crees que estara bien?-murmuro Hermione, recostándose contra el pelirrojo en uno de los sillones. El chico la paso una mano por la cintura y sonrio- Estoy seguro de que si-reprimio un bostezo-Y quien sabe-bromeo-tal vez este morreandose ahora mismo con Malfoy-puso cara de asco-Ugh, Malfoy. Que quede claro que este ha sido el primero y ultimo chiste que hago sobre el asunto. Que asco.  
  
Hermione se rio-Me alegro de que no te guste la imagen mental!!-ambos permanecieron un momento en silencio-Ron?  
  
-Mmmmm?-cuestiono el, con los labios contra el cabello enmarañado de ella y jugueteando con el, a su vez, con los dedos.  
  
Ella se aparto y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos-¿Como te sentiste cuando bese a Malfoy?  
  
Ron se puso rojo encendido-Ummm...necesitas preguntarlo?-dijo sonriendo picaramente, aunque con las mejillas aun encendidas.  
  
Hermione se inclino para adelante, sonriendo-Besame.  
  
-Tus deseos son ordenes para mi-bromeo el-Despues de todo...no se debe desobedecer a una prefecta-y unieron sus labios.***************************************************************  
  
ATENCIÓN!!!!!ESCENAS ALGO...UMMM...FUERTES A PARTIR DE AHORA. QUIEN NO QUIERA QUE NO LEA, NO PASA NADA, PUEDE CONTINUAR MAS ABAJO.***************************************************************  
  
Harry desperto en una cama extraña con un cuerpo extraño al lado. Su primer impulso fue gritar.  
  
Doble sintiendo una mano en su cintura.  
  
Triple cuando vio el color de las cortinas(verde).  
  
Pero se contuvo y se giro. La cara de Draco Malfoy estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya.  
  
El rubio parecia mucho mas joven dormido. Las lineas de dureza y frialdad no existian entonces y su rostro tenia un suave tono rosado(por el calor corporal). Harry sonrio bobamente y fue a acariciarle la mejilla.  
  
Y de repente se le ocurrio algo mejor.  
  
Se puso todo lo encima del rubio que pudo sin despertarle. Y lo destapo. Paso sus manos por su suave pecho y las bajo poco a poco hacia los calzoncillos, que eran super-graciosos con ositos bailando en ellos. Draco se habia avergonzado mucho la noche anterior cuando se quedaron en ropa interior, pero a Harry le parecian monisimos.  
  
Y más puestos sobre Malfoy.  
  
Su mano de movio hacia la entrepierna del rubio y acaricio la zona, con timidez, exlorando. Nunca habia hecho eso con un chico, aunque ayudaba el hecho de que él tuviera lo mismo por ahí.  
  
Habria sido horrible si hubiera sido una chica.  
  
Empezo a acariciar, primero suavemente, después mas enérgicamente. El rubio parpadeo, abriendo los ojos con sobresalto.  
  
-Que...?-dijo asombrado.  
  
Harry solo le sonrio, intentando no demostrar demasiada timidez. Ya habia descubierto ayer que Draco ya habia estado con otros chicos antes y no queria parecerle poca cosa.  
  
-Potter, se te ha ocurrido esto a ti solo?-dijo Draco, a punto de estallar en carcajadas.  
  
Harry le miro mal-He de comunicarte que, aunque nunca he estado con un chico, no soy virgen. Eh? A ver que te creias tu.  
  
-Mmmmm-murmuro Draco, placenteramente-Quien fue?  
  
-De hecho, dos-dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia y continuando con sus caricias-Ginny y Padma Patil.  
  
-Ahhh...mmm....Te-te acostaste con la Weaselette?-dijo Draco-Weasley no te degollo?  
  
-Estuvimos saliendo durante seis meses-dijo Harry-Era normal. De todas formas, Ginny tiene mucho mal genio. Da miedo!!Ron no se atreveria de hacer de hermano mayor sobreprotector plasta.  
  
-Oh, Weasley es...ahhh...plasta-murmuro Draco.  
  
-Portate bien o dejo de hacer esto-dijo Harry.  
  
-Ya, vale, Potter-dijo Draco-Eres muy caprichoso.  
  
Harry paro-Dime Harry. O paro.  
  
Draco se mordio el labio-No! Ha-Harry, sigue-consiguio articular.  
  
Harry continuo, de manera mas energica.  
  
-Ahhh...-gimio Draco-Mas...mas rapido, Harry!!!  
  
Harry obedecio.  
  
-Ohhh....si....si,si....ahhhh....sigue, si...si-jadeaba Draco- si...ssssiiiii, si....ah, ah, ah....ah, ah, OHHHHH!!!-y Harry se inclino y le beso en el momento en que el rubio expulso el semen(que se deslizo por la mano del moreno) ahogando la exclamación de placer que hizo.  
  
Ambos estuvieron un rato asi. Draco jadeaba y tenia las mejillas muy sonrosadas y la boca todavía entreabierta. Harry le miro y decidio que no habia visto cosa mas erótica en su vida. Su propio miembro cobro vida.  
  
Finalmente Draco se calmo un poco-Wow! Eso...estuvo fantastico, Pot-Harry- se corrigió. Se removio a una posición mas comoda y tomo contanto con la propia entrepierna de Harry. Sonrio picaramente-Aunque parece que vamos a tener que devolver el favor.  
  
Harry se puso algo rojo-No, no. No tienes porque hacerlo. Puedo ir al baño y hacerlo yo.  
  
Y Draco, siendo el slytherin que era(que todos son muy, pero que muy pervertidos)abrio mucho los ojos y sonrio como si le hubieran dado la mejor idea del mundo-Oh, por que vas a irte al baño? Hazlo aquí mismo.  
  
Harry se puso rojísimo-A-Aquí?-tartamudeo.  
  
-Si...-susurro sensualmente Draco-Aquí mismo, para mi.  
  
La cabeza de Harry parecia que iba a explotar de roja que estaba, pero aun asi bajo las manos y se quito la ropa interior. Draco se lamio los labios, mirando lo descubierto. Harry se puso, si cabe, aun mas rojo.  
  
El gryffindor rodeo su miembro con su propia mano(algo que habia pensado que jamas tendría que volver a hacer desde ayer)y empezo a moverlo de arriba abajo, primero despacio y luego aumentando el ritmo.  
  
Harry hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca se habia sentido asi cuando lo hacia solo, pero estaba descubriendo que hacerlo con publico era mucho mas excitante.  
  
-Ah....ah...ah...-jadeaba. Sentia sus propias mejillas arder-Ah...ah, ah, ah, ah....  
  
-Sigue....sigue-jadeo el propio Draco.  
  
Empezo a mover la mano aun mas rapido, haciendo circulos con un dedo en la punta-Ah!....ah, ah.....ah....oh, oh, oh, ohOHOHOH!!!!-y tambien él llego al orgasmo. Y Draco tambien, de nuevo, a su lado.  
  
Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Draco se tumbo encima de Harry, rodeándole con los brazos y se besaron. Sus entrepiernas se rozaron.  
  
Fue como una descarga electrica. Ambos se miraron ansiosamente, transmitiendo mensajes con los ojos.  
  
"Aun es pronto. Quiero que sea especial"  
  
"Esperaremos"  
  
Y de repente se oyo por toda la habitación la voz de Blaise Zabini, gritando a pleno pulmon.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Pero quereis hechar encantamientos silenciadores!!!!Sino, vais a tener que ocuparos de mas de un problema....-ambos, gryffindor y slytherin, se pusieron rojos como remolachas. Pero Draco replico:  
  
-No nos importa montarnos un trio, Blaise!!  
  
-Y que hay de Vince y Greg?-pregunto el slytherin moreno, fingiendo inocencia-Tambien ellos estan invitados?-los susodichos lanzaron un gemido, indicando que estaban de acuerdo.  
  
Silencio horrorizado desde la cama de Draco. Y ya no hubo mas actividad aquella mañana.****************************************************************  
  
SE ACABO LA PARTE FUERTE!!!!!!!A PARTIR DE AQUÍ PODEIS VOLVER A LEER LOS QUE NO SEGUISTEIS.***********************************************************  
  
La sala comun de Gryffindor se empezo a llenar. Todos los que pasaban decian "awwwws" y "ohhhhs" ante la escena que presentaba uno de los sofas.  
  
Tumbados en el y completamente dormidos se habian quedado Hermione y Ron. El pelirrojo cogia a la chica por la cintura y ambos tenian una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Muy tierno.  
  
Escena que se vio interrumpida cuando Ginny Weasley entro como un huracán en la sala.  
  
"¿Pero es que esta chica nunca duerme aquí?"se pregunto Seamus.  
  
-No lo vais a creer!!!!Noticion, noticion!!!-grito. Ron y Hermione despertaron sobresaltados y la gente se callo para escucharla-¡¡Harry ha pasado la noche en los dormitorios de slytherin!!!-todo el mundo se puso a hablar en voz alta, hubo un par de exclamaciones y muchos alboroto. Ginny grito para hacerse oir-Deben estar a punto de bajar!!!vamos!!  
  
Ron la miro con cara de extrañeza-¿Y como sabes tu que Harry ha pasado la noche alli?  
  
Ginny se puso tan roja que parecia un pimiento morron y prácticamente salio corriendo de alli.*****************************************************************  
  
Todo el colegio habia bajado al Gran Comedor. La voz se habia corrido y todo el mundo queria ver aquello con sus propios ojos. Los profesores se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver a los alumnos antes que ellos desayunando.  
  
Por fin bajaron los slytherin. Se armo un gran revuelo, con lo que la gente no se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba y tambien faltaba Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, Blaise Zabini si estaba y se dirigio hacia la mesa(mas bien masa) de gryffindors.  
  
-Weasley, podriamos hablar? Fuera, digo.  
  
Ginny asintió, sorprendida, y ambos salieron.  
  
Llegaron hasta un corredor cercano. Zabini se puso enfrente pero no hablo durante un rato.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo finalmente Ginny-Que pasa?  
  
Blaise intento mirar a todas partes menos a ella. Sin conseguirlo, porque no habia nada mas interesante en el mundo que sus brillantes ojos azules.  
  
-Eh...bueno, yo...Hemos...hemos estado tonteando y liandonos durante una semana y...me he dado cuenta de algo...digo...¿Quieres salir conmigo? For- formalmente-balbuceo.  
  
Ginny le miro, sonriendo-Disculpa, ¿me he perdido algo?¿Blaise Zabini...con pareja estable?¿formal?  
  
-Si, bueno...-el chico parecia muy incomodo-Es que todavía no me has aburrido.  
  
Ginny arqueo una ceja.  
  
"¡Idiota!" se dijo Blaise. "Pareces Draco, cagandola asi".  
  
-Quie-quiero decir...-balbuceo-No-no es eso. Es....-dio un suspiro de derrota-Te quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero y no quiero que nos separemos. No quiero plantarte y por dios, no me plantes. Yo....ummm...¿quieres venir el proximo fin de semana a hogsmeade conmigo?  
  
Ginny parpadeo mientras una sonrisa iba abriendose por su cara.  
  
-Y no te importara que nos vean?  
  
-Bueno...tendre que decirles a todas mis otras novias que ese dia no puedo quedar con ellas y tendre que plantar a Draco...-dijo el, haciendose el interesante. Y despues sonrio-Pero sera fantastico que me vean contigo. Hey! Debemos atraer mucho la atención, al fin y al cabo somos la pareja mas guapa del colegio.  
  
Ella se rio.  
  
-Entonces...¿que dices?-dijo el, con una sonrisa sorprendentemente nerviosa.  
  
-Ummm...no se...-dijo ella, fingiendo pensárselo-Tengo la agenda muy apretada-ella le beso en la mejilla al ver su expresión de desilusion-Me encantara-dijo sonriendo calidamente. El rostro de el se ilumino.  
  
-Genial!!-y la cogio de la cintura, levantándola por los aires. Sintio que la chica se tensaba entre sus brazos-Que? Que pasa?  
  
Ella miraba por encima de su hombro. El se giro.  
  
Alli estaba plantado Seamus Finnigan.***************************************************************  
  
Seamus se dio la vuelta con cara imperturbable y dijo.  
  
-Perdon por interrumpir.  
  
Y se alejo. Lo mas rapido que pudo.  
  
El pecho le dolia. ¿Por que?¿Por que tenia que gustarle de Zabini? Todo el mundo sabia que no salia nunca con nadie en serio. Y ahora si lo hacia. Podria haberlo superado si al menos no hubiera encontrado lo que obviamente habia estado buscando.  
  
Solto una risa amarga. Ginny. ¿Quien lo iba a decir? Desde que la pelirroja habia empezado quinto, era una de las chicas con mas éxito del colegio. Y no solo por su exotico fisico sino porque era amable y dulce sin dejar de ser picara.  
  
Seamus se mordio el labio y apreto el paso. Vio a una pareja a su lado y su corazon se encogio mas. Eran cariñosos, eran felices,eran....  
  
HARRY Y MALFOY?  
  
Seamus los paro.  
  
-Hey! Hey!  
  
Ambos se volvieron.  
  
-Estais...estais juntos? Sois vosotros los que habeis dormido juntos?-Harry se sonrojo y Draco sonrio bobamente.  
  
-No hemos...hecho nada-aclaro Harry.  
  
Seamus hizo un gesto de restarle importancia-¡Y eso que mas da! Dime, Harry: fuiste tu quien beso a Draco no es cierto?-Harry se puso aun mas rojo y asintio-Ajajá!!Sabia que eras tu!!!-vocifero el irlandes-Lo sabia, lo sabia!!!Soy ricooooooooo!!!  
  
Y esto ultimo se perdio en la distancia cuando salio corriendo en dirección al gran comedor, dejando detrás a un gryffindor y a un slytherin muy, muy confusos.***************************************************************  
  
Cuando Harry y Draco entraron en el Gran Comedor, todo el mundo se callo y les miro. Nada disimuladamente. Incluso los profesores les observaban en silencio. El profesor Flitwick tenia una cara de morbosidad bastante preocupante. Pero después de todo, todo el mundo sabia que era la persona mas cotilla del colegio.  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba harto de todo aquello.  
  
-Oid!! Si, Potter y yo estamos liados y si, Potter ha dormido esta noche en mi dormitorio-el color de la cara de Harry pondría verde de envidia a un tomate-Y si, Potter fue quien me desperto. ¿Contentos? Pues ahora mas.  
  
Y sin previo aviso, cogio a Harry por la cintura y le dio un morreo delante de todos. Las reacciones fueron inmediatas y muy diversas.  
  
Los gryffindor soltaron exclamaciones excitadas. Bueno, las chicas. Los chicos hacian como que no veian nada pero algunos sonreían. Después de todo, Harry le caia a todo el mundo muy bien. Los slytherin silbaron y gritaban su aprobación. Snape tenia aspecto de asesinar a alguien. Preferiblemente a Potter. Remus se reia, la profesora McGonagall se desmayo y Dumbledore parecia rebosante de satisfacción. Y luego la exclamación de Seamus Finnigan: "Jajajaja!!os lo dije, desgraciados!!A pagar!".  
  
-¿Hicieron apuestas sobre nosotros?-dijo Draco, incrédulo-Pero quien podia esperárselo?  
  
-Oh, toda la casa Gryffindor-comento Neville a su lado-Quiero decir, era bastante obvio, aunque nadie lo sabia seguro.  
  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
  
-Bueno, todo empezo porque Parvati dijo que estarias muy monos juntos, que seria muy romántico. Y ya se sabe como son estas cosas. El rumor se expandio y se expandio mal, como suele pasar...pero nadie lo sabia seguro, lo que es bastante extraño, porque se notaba.  
  
Harry y Draco se miraron, atonitos.  
  
-Oh, vamos. ¿En serio no lo sabiais? yo lo se desde hace dos semanas.  
  
-¡¿Dos semanas?!-dijo Harry, incrédulo-¡¡Pero si ni siquiera nosotros lo sabiamos entonces!!  
  
-Oh, bueno, es que hace falta ojo profesional para estas cosas-dijo Neville.  
  
-¿Que quieres decir?-repitio Draco.  
  
-Pues que yo soy el escritor de la seccion de cotilleos de El Espejo de Hogwarts-dijo Neville, como restándole importancia.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¿El de cotilleos?-dijo Draco con la voz chillona-¡¡¡Pero eso es imposible!!!El...es tan bueno que El Profeta lleva intentando averiguar su identidad desde hace mucho para ofrecerle un puesto.  
  
-Ya lo hicieron. Ya tengo oferta de trabajo para cuando salga de aquí-dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Pero...como...?-dijo Harry, incapaz de articular palabra.  
  
-Oh, bueno...el ser pequeñito e insignificante tiene sus ventajas-dijo Nev, con una sonrisa maliciosa-La gente dice cosas delante mio que no diria nunca en publico...ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que estoy, y asi me entero de todo. Fue fantastico cuando lo descubri.  
  
-Venga ya, Nev, seguro que si se dan cuenta.  
  
-¿Quieres saber como me entere de lo vuestro, Harry?-dijo Nev, pacientemente-Yo estaba en la clase en la que entrasteis Pansy Parkinson y tu cuando ella lo descubrio. ¿Y tu no te diste cuenta, verdad?-Harry enmudecio-Yo estaba escribiendo en la pizarra unas formulas de Trasformaciones para repasar, pero al entrar no me visteis. Comprendi que estabais hablando de cosas personales, pero ya no podia irme, porque vosostros me veriais...y esa chica me da miedo-dijo con un escalofrio.  
  
-Te acompaño en el sentimiento-dijo Draco, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.****************************************************************  
  
Aquel dia era domingo y no habia clases. Tras el esayuno, Harry y Draco fueron a dar una vuelta por el lago.  
  
El dia era precioso; tras la lluvia de ayer el cielo estaba azul intenso y una agradable brisa soplaba. Los arboles eran verde brillante, señalando la llegada de la primavera, los pajaros cantaban...  
  
Y Harry Potter empezo a preocuparse seriamente por su masculinidad. No deberia notar esas cosas.  
  
Pero es que sentia unas ganas enormes de correr gritando a pleno pulmon que el mundo era maravilloso, que Hogwarts era maravilloso, que los Dursley eran maravillosos...  
  
Bueno, vale, eso no.  
  
Iban de la mano, paseando. La mano de Draco se sentia suave contra su piel. Era mas claro que nunca que su cabello era dorado, porque reflejaba cegadoramente los rayos del sol.  
  
-Queda bien tu pelo asi. No te lo debes poner hacia atrás.  
  
-Ya me lo dijo la Weaselette-dijo Draco con una risita.  
  
-Te acuerdas de lo que te dijeron?-se sorprendio Harry.  
  
-Claro que si. Granger...-gruño. Harry se rio y Draco hizo un puchero, ahora intencionadamente-Joooo!!!  
  
Harry se rio aun mas.  
  
-¿Piensas que me veo bien bajo la luna?-dijo Draco, inocentemente, cambiando de tema.  
  
Harry se puso como una amapola-Si.  
  
-Pues no sabes como estas tu bajo el sol.  
  
Ambos se miraron horrorizados.  
  
-Sonamos horriblemente cursis-dijo Draco.  
  
-Si. Dejalo ya, que sino Ron se reira de mi.  
  
-¡¡¡Que se atreva el Weasley!!!-Draco rodeo la cintura de Harry con los brazos y empezo a hacerle cosquillas-¡¡Yo te protegere!!-dijo dramáticamente. Harry se retorcia de risa. Draco tambien rio. SE quedaron quietos asi, Harry en los brazos de Draco. El rubio lo dio la vuelta, para mirarle a los ojos.  
  
-El chico de la piel dorada-dijo mirando a Harry con ojos dulces.  
  
-El chico de la piel dorada que te va a besar para que te calles-le contesto el gryffindor. Y alzo la cabeza y junto sus labios con los del slytherin.  
  
POM! Retumbo el sonido de un cuerpo al caer. O dos. Ambos se separaron, y miraron a dos figuras. Una venia de Hogwarts y la otra del camino que conducia al colegio. Y ambos suspiraron.  
  
Lucius Malfoy. Y Sirius Black.  
  
-Parece que hacemos desmayar a la gente mas que Voldemort-comento Draco-Que envidia tendra.  
  
Harry gruño. Iba a ser un dia muuuuy largo.******************************************************************  
  
Draco miro a su padre e instintivamente se llevo la mano al bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de cuero(que Harry le habia dicho que llevara puestos).Y con determinación, se volvio hacia el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
-Tal vez deberíamos despertar primero a uno y luego al otro para que no se asesinen entre ellos-miro hacia la figura del camino que venia de Hogsmeade- Preferiria que primero fuera mi padre. Y no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo.  
  
Harry se encogio de hombros y le dejo el camino libre. Draco apunto con su varita hacia el cuerpo del hombre de largos cabellos platinados(los de este si que eran platinados).  
  
-Enervate!  
  
Lucius Malfoy se incorporo subitamente. E inmediatamente sus penetrantes ojos grises subieron a encontrarse con los del mismo color de su hijo.  
  
El hombre se puso en pie y mientras procedia a ello, Harry no pudo dejar de notar de que era un hombre muy atractivo.  
  
Pero dicho hombre tambien tenia una mirada glacial que dirigio contra ellos en ese momento.  
  
-¿Que crees que haces, Draco?-siseo.  
  
-Besar a mi novio, padre-dijo Draco tranquilamente. Harry lo miro incrédulo. "Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy puede tener tanto morro".  
  
-¿Novio?- escupio Lucius-Creo que no te he entendido bien.  
  
-Si, padre. Novio-Draco respiro hondo-Estoy saliendo con Harry Potter.  
  
Era difícil determinar las emociones del rostro del adulto. Ira, desde luego, decepcion, enfado, rabia...y algo que Harry no supo identificar.  
  
-De ninguna manera. No lo permitire.  
  
-¿Que vas a hacer tu?-inquirio Draco-Ya casi soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera.  
  
-No si quieres tocar tu herencia-dijo Lucius con furia.  
  
Harry miro a Draco y comprendio que aquello habia sido demasiado-COMO TE ATREVES!!-grito a su padre, furioso-ERES UN HIPÓCRITA!!!ERES UN MALDITO HIPÓCRITA, PADRE!!!¿CON QUE NO LO PERMITIRAS, EH? ¿ALGUIEN TE IMPIDIO A TI QUE LO HICIERAS? EH? EH?  
  
Harry se pregunto de que estaria hablando.  
  
-No...s-se de que me hablas, Dr-Draco-dijo su padre.  
  
-SABES MUY BIEN DE QUE TE HABLO!!!A LOS MALFOY NOS GUSTA EL PELIGRO. ¡¡LO PROHIBIDO!!Y TU NO ERAS LA EXCEPCION-y dicho esto le arrojo a su padre a la cara una fotografia que se habia sacado del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.  
  
El rostro de Lucius Malfoy empalidecio alarmantemente. Respiro hondo para calmarse unas cuantas veces y se dirigio a su hijo.  
  
-De donde lo has sacado-dijo con un tono amenazante. Harry se encogio pero Draco, acostumbrado a su padre y sus tonos, aguanto su terreno.  
  
-Eso no importa. Mirala. ¿Te atreveras a decirme a la cara que no salga con Potter ahora?-Harry se moria de ganas de ver la foto. Esta cayo de las manos de Lucius hasta el suelo, boca arriba. Harry la miro y ahogo una exclamación.  
  
Ahí estaba su padre y encima Lucius Malfoy. Ambos tenian el pecho descubierto y Lucius sostenia a su padre tal como Draco lo habia sostenido a el en la cama, porque en una cama era precisamente donde se encontraban las figuras. Sin embargo, habia algo raro en aquella escena.  
  
Lucius Malfoy cayo de rodillas al suelo y bajo el rostro de forma que no lo vieran.  
  
-Si, es verdad. Potter y yo tuvimos una aventura en nuestros tiempos de estudiantes. Pero no lo sabeis todo, ni siquiera tu, Draco. Mirad bien la foto-Harry la recogio y ambos la miraron.  
  
-Ahí! Quien...?-Draco señalo a una figura tendida al otro lado de la cama. Casi no se la veia, porque estaba tapada por las dos principales, pero estaba acostada a su lado. De nuevo, Harry ahogo una exclamación.  
  
-Si, Harry Potter. Tu padre, Black y yo mantuvimos relaciones durante dos años escolares. Al principio empezo como un juego salvaje. Los tres eramos los estudiantes mas populares de la escuela, eramos todos de antiguas familias de magos sangre limpia y muy ricas y teniamos una intensa rivalidad, por lo que no era mas que cuestion de tiempo que llevaramos esta a todos los ambitos. Al principio no era mas que sexo y todo seguia igual en nuestras vidas. A mediados del segundo años de nuestra relacion todo cambio.  
  
-¿Que paso?-dijo Harry, morbosamente fascinado por la historia.  
  
Lucius Malfoy dejo escapar una carcajada amarga-Cometi el error mas grande que podia cometer. Me enamore.  
  
Harry empezo a comprender. Seguia inquieto con la fotografia, habia algo que revelaba algo(AN:que explicito¬¬) y todavía no caia en lo que era.  
  
-Me enamore. Yo. Un slytherin. Rompi el pacto que habiamos hecho de no mezclar nuestras emociones en el asunto. Y las cosas empezaban a cambiar. James tenia una novia formal a la que queria de verdad y yo me tendría que casar con Narcisa cuando terminara el colegio.  
  
Harry subio la vista para ver si esto habia dolido a Draco, pero parecia no importarle. Draco habia sabido desde siempre que sus padres no se amaban.  
  
-Y unas semanas después cometi el segundo peor error que podia cometer: lo escribi en un trozo de papel. Nunca habia llevado un diario, pero tenia demasiado en la cabeza y tener al chico que amaba a mi lado sin poder tenerle realmente me estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Una lucecita se encendio en la mente de Harry y miro a toda prisa la fotografia. ¡¡Ahí estaba!!  
  
Lucius sostenia a su padre pero no le miraba a el. Miraba a Sirius, que estaba dormido, al lado. Y entonces comprendio.  
  
-Sirius...-murmuro.  
  
-Si, Harry-Lucius alzo la cara y se sorprendieron al ver lagrimas en sus mejillas. Se habia mordido tan fuerte el labio al tratar de evitarlas que este le sangraba-Me enamore de Black, y no pude cometer peor error en toda mi vida. James vio la hoja que yo habia escrito y se puso furioso conmigo. No le culpo. La guerra estaba en pleno apogeo y mi familia estaba del lado tenebroso. James Potter jamas habria permitido que su mejor amigos tuviera una relacion con un mortifago.  
  
-¿Ya en el colegio...?-pregunto Draco.  
  
Su padre le miro-No. Pero mi familia si y los Potter lo sabian. James rompio nuestra relacion, alegando que yo habia roto el pacto y le dijo a Black que lo rompiera tambien. Y Black, siendo el perrito faldero que era lo hizo-la amargura en su voz era clara-Debia haberlo sabido...  
  
Silencio.  
  
-Asi que fue por eso...-murmuro una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
Todos dieron un salto del susto y miraron. Sirius Black estaba tendido en el suelo, con sus vivos ojos azules muy abiertos, mirando mas alla de ellos.  
  
Lucius abrio los ojos como platos y empalidecio considerablemente. Sirius se puso en pie con dificultad sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
  
Camino hacia el padre de Draco y se quedaron cara a cara en silencio durante unos segundos. Y finalmente...  
  
-No fue por eso-dijo Sirius con suavidad-El dejarlo, digo. No lo deje porque hiciera todo lo que decia James.  
  
-Ah, no?-dijo sarcásticamente Lucius-Y por que fue entonces?  
  
-Me dijo que violaste a Lily-Lucius, Harry y Draco tocaron con sus mandibulas el suelo del asombro-Me dijo que la violaste. ¿Que podia hacer? Me dijo que no tenia pruebas pero que habias sido tu-se volvio hacia su ahijado-Lo siento, Harry. Al menos ahora se que no es verdad.  
  
Hubo un rato de silencio muy largo.  
  
-James te amaba-dijo finalmente Lucius. No era una pregunta.  
  
Pero Sirius nego con la cabeza-No. Te amaba a ti. Pero a mi me queria como a un hermano.Sintio celos, Lucius, e hizo lo que en aquel momento se le ocurrio. Eramos muy jóvenes y con muchos problemas. Estoy seguro de que se arrepintió.-se volvio hacia Draco-¿Antes dijiste que a los Malfoy siempre les gusta la fruta prohibida?Te equivocaste. Esos son los Potter. ¿Quien ha sido quien se ha lanzado en vuestro caso? No has sido tu, ¿verdad Draco? Fue Harry...  
  
A harry le zumbaban los oidos. Mucho.  
  
-Y si sabias todo esto...lo que sentia James...lo que habia pasado...por que no me has dicho nada?Nunca, hasta ahora...-la voz de Lucius denotaba un dolor increíble.  
  
Sirius se encogio de hombros, aunque su mirada estaba tan llena de desesperación como la del hombre rubio-¿Qué querias que hiciera? Eres un mortifago, todo el mundo lo sabe. Y yo soy el padrino de Harry...  
  
Nuevo silencio. Las vidas de 4 personas acababan de cambiar. Para bien o para mal, habian cambiado para siempre.  
  
-Asi que toda esta desgracia fue victima de una mentira, un malentendido y un giro desafortunado del destino-susurro Draco.  
  
Harry decidio que era hora de actuar. Cogio a Draco del brazo y se alejo.  
  
-Necesitan resolver sus cosas. Y nosotros las nuestras. Vamos-y se dirigieron al colegio a reflexionar, dejando atrás a dos adultos que habian sufrido demasiado por demasiado poco. Algo que habia llegado la hora de arreglar, corrigiendo el pasado, alterando el presente para conseguir entrever un futuro.  
  
CONTINUARA!!!!!!!si, si, ya se que dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero esq...me quedo demasiado largo!!!sorry, mil sorrys!!!el proximo ya si que es el ultimo ultimisimo. Para compensar lo que dije, os dare el titulo del proximo:  
  
UN CHICO PARA PANSY(un beso, un baile y una boda).  
  
¿Que os parece? bueno, este capitulo me quedo rarisimo, un poco cursi a veces pero me gusto como se desarrollo la declaración de Draco a Harry. Para todos aquellos que ponen a Draco super cursi e inmediatamente enamoradísimo y encantador con Harry, Draco no es asi!!!y tb...para todos los que ponen que se ponen a hacer el amor locamente nada mas conocerse...LAS COSAS NO FUNCIONAN ASI!!!  
  
Me gusto lo de Blaise y Ginny. Espero que Ginny os guste mas, la verdad esq a mi me gusta.  
  
LO de Lucius, Sirius y James...no salio en absoluto como yo pensaba, la verdad es que se escribio solo. Parece un culebron, no? No os enfadeis con James. Solo tenia 16 años. Decidme que os parece, por favor!!!  
  
LO de Neville fue una sorpresa, eh?  
  
En el proximo capi(esq me siento muy culpable,asi q os doy una exclusiva):  
  
-SE sabe quien es el chico de Pansy(obvio)  
  
-Se sabe el desenlace de todas las historias.  
  
-Habra una conversación entre Harry y Pansy(para ti, Dark Spider Girl)  
  
-Hay un baile y besos(jiji)  
  
-y dos personas se casan!!!!!!jijijijijijiji...ejem...ummmm  
  
REVIEWS!!!! 


	10. Un chico para Pansyun beso, un baile

Author's note: hola!!!! Lo Primero que quiero que sepais es que estoy en clases de ingles todos los dias para poder sacarme el Proficiency en noviembre y estoy un poco nerviosa por ello. LO segundo es....QUE SAQUE UN OCHO DE MEDIA EN PRIMERO DE BACHILLERATO!!!YAYYYYY!!!Y bueno, ahora...  
  
bueno, llegamos al final. El ultimo capitulo. La verdad es que me da un poco de pena, pero tengo tantos otros proyectos con los que quiero empezar.aunq os echare de menos a todos. En serio. Esta fue la primera historia q escribi y os agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que me habeis brindado. Espero q os gusten todas las demas historias q escriba!!!  
  
Pasado el rollo sentimental, contestación a los reviews:  
  
CAROLINE_R: lloraste?!en serio? no....no sabes lo q eso significa para mi. Todavía recuerdo el primer fic q me hizo llorar, era en ingles y esta en mi bio. Queria traducirlo al español, pero no me atrevo a tocarlo. ;Me da miedo estropearlo y q la gente no vea lo q yo vi por mi culpa. No sabes lo q significa para mi que uno de mis fics puedan llegar a una persona asi!!!  
  
Bueno, el chavo de Pansy esta en este capi...espero q no te decepcione. En cuanto al rol de Harry...la verdad esq no hay rol femenino ni masculino. Conozco algunas parejas chico/chico y no hay cosas asi. Son dos chicos y siguen siéndolo y estando orgullosos de ello. Nadie tiene rol dominante, a un chico adolescente no le gustaria eso. Espero q no te importe!!!  
  
LILYKATO: te gusto? La verdad esq mi amiga Faramara me dijo q me habia pasado un poco con los amorios y rollos, pero yo soy como tu...me encantan!!!cuando mas liosos mejor. Pero bueno, ahora el final, q es en plan comedia.  
  
A mi me encantaria leer un fic comico tuyo. Seguro q eres buenísima!!! Yo a la comedia pensaba q era una nulidad pero ya ves...a la gente parece gustarle.  
  
IZZY BLACK: seran Harry y Draco...?seran??? encantada de q te haya encantado y ya te dejo para q puedas averiguarlo mas abajo. Besotes!!  
  
USAGI-K: aquí esta!!!te gusto Draco? es fantastico!! Ya ves, estos lucius y Sirius...menudos idiotas lentorros...y aun no solucionan cosas...o si? Y no, James tenia cariño a Lily, pero no la amaba. Pobre Lily...y pobre James...en general, pobres todos...(ya estamos. Si esq no puedo escribir un fic donde no haya algo de angst, q desastre soy).Neville me encanta!!!me parece un personaje q da mucho juego, porq no sabemos mucho de el pero a la vez si. No se como explicarlo.  
  
Me ha encantado tenerte aquí en esta seccion de todos mis capitulos!!!  
  
MOONY GIRL: jeje...te gusto Lucius/Sirius? como no le podria gustar a alguien, dos tios q estan tan buenos juntos!!!mmmm....Bueno, en realidad la pareja principal ya esta unida pero no todo esta solucionado...y me parece q dentro de poco, Pansy tendra otras preocupaciones aparte de cotillear...  
  
MORYN: supones como termina....supusiste bien?;-)  
  
STAR ARIALA: genial q te haya gustado!!! Te cae ya mejor ginny? bueno, pues espero a leer la segunda parte de la Trilogía de Draco (Draco Dormiens, Draco Sinister y Draco Veritas) y te caera fantastico...yo los he leido ya todos(aunq en ingles). Tu primer slash?.......me siento increíblemente honrada...wow, fantastico, en serio...no sabes...a mi, mi primer slash me marco...increíble...  
  
Ha sido genial tenerte aquí todo el rato, apoyándome!!!!espero q te guste el final!!!  
  
AMAZONA VERDE: si? la verdad esq la escena de Draco y Harry no salio nada parecida a como tenia pensado...La fruta prohibida de los Potter...podria ser titulo de fic!!!(q cosas...).  
  
Espero q te guste tanto como me han gustado a mi tus reviews!!!  
  
GABRIELA: muchas gracias!!!  
  
KATHY: wow!!!te gusto???pues no sabes lo q me gusto a mi tu fic "diversión a lo muggle", amiga!!!!aunq cuando intente dejar review no me dejo, no se porq, pero q sepas q es fantastico!!! Pues si, pobre James...en fin, la vida son penas y alegrias. Sobre una precuela...uf, no se, ahora tengo mazo de nuevos proyectos...ya lo vere. Pansy es fantastica, como no te iba a caer bien? En cuanto a ginny, estoy pensando hacer un fic donde sea como yo me la imagino, para ver si asi puede caer bien, profundizando mas en ella, aunq eso a futuro...y si, me parece q Seamus es muy adolescente y se deja llevar mucho por sus....eh....impulsos. Ya veras sobre el...  
  
MURTILLA: bueno, me encanta q te gustara, no se q es "reirse de caleta", pero si lleva la palabra reir no puede ser malo ;-p q si aprenderan a hacer hechizos silenciadores? tal vez, tal vez...  
  
FATIMA GOCHI: te gusto??? Genial!!!bueno, lo de la relacion...esq he leido de todo, es verdad q son adolescentes, pero yo tb lo soy y no me acuesto de buenas a primeras con un chico con el q acabo de empezar a salir...bueno, espero q supiera plasmar el asunto bien...por cierto, precioso el song-fic de "Amarte es total". Y mira q a mi Eros Ramazotti no me gusta...  
  
JUNE BARTON: te gusto??bien!!bueno, me lei tu fic y me gusto, y me sorprendio bastante el femmeslash, pero lo escribiste muy creible y divertido en algunos puntos, aunq demasiado deprisa tal vez. Aunq claro, esa es solo mi opinión...por cierto, porq nunca habia visto este fic? Esq se me pasa cada cosa...  
  
PAOLA: me siento muy halagada de q me digas q, aunq no te guste el slash, te gusta mi forma de escribirlo...he estado pensando porq podia ser esto, y sabes porq creo q es? porq yo no los veo como homosexuales, sino como pareja y ya esta....y no hay rol femenino como ya dije antes, sino q son una pareja normal...en fin, no se, me gustaria saber tu opinión...ya no habra nada mas explicito, era la `primera vez q lo escribia y, aunq la idea me gusto, no da ya para mas en este fic...  
  
Espero q este capi tb te guste!!!  
  
MARYAM: lloraste de la risa???bueno, eso es lo máximo para mi, no hay nada mas fantastico q causar risa en alguien...parece q lo hago mejor con la pluma q en la realidad...*sigh* . los lios amorosos son fantásticos, y si, y tienes razon, sobre todo chico/chico...vaya, muchas gracias, q cosas, nunca me habian dicho eso...bueno, mis profes de lengua siempre me han dicho q escribo muy bien(eso me ha aprobado unos cuantos examenes).En serio Camilo Sexto escribio esa canción? ya se sabe: nunca te acostaras sin saber una cosa mas...  
  
Snape es impresionante...tiene muchísimo potencial, y tu tranquila, q en el proximo proyecto mio, Snape tiene un papel destacado...a mi tb me pone mazo Alan Rickman!!!y no se porq, la verdad... debe ser todo eso de misterioso y malvado....jeje...me encanto lo del corazon!!!!tu diras q tu estilo literario es inexistente, pero creo q tienes un don para la comedia...tienes q escribir!!!!!  
  
SAYURI: vaya,muchísimas gracias!!!  
  
FALDREN GIRL: pues yo encantada de hablar del libro, cuando quieras. Tu escríbeme cuando lo hayas terminado y me avisas, que yo te mando mis reflexiones ya escritas(tengo mucho tiempo libre¬¬)  
  
MISH: te parecio triste el fic?cuando?me interesa lo que pienses dime cuando te parecio cada cosa, por favor. Buena suerte con el libro, espero que lo encuentres. Pero cuidado con Draco, lo digo siempre, fanon!Draco no es canon!Draco...no los confundamos, que a mi tb me choco cuando empece a leer el libro...  
  
Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS FANTÁSTICAS PERSONAS QUE ME ESCRIBEN AL E- MAIL FELICITÁNDOME POR EL FIC(Y PARA HABLAR DEL QUINTOLIBRO, JEJE), SIN VOSOTROS ESTO NO SERIA LO MISMO.  
  
Besotes!!!!  
  
Bueno, y ahora que sepais que me he leido y releído todo el quinto libro-y pide a gritos fics sobre el. No os preocupeis, todavía escribire fics pre- OotP pero tambien sobre ello. El libro es una pasada, no puedo esperar a que salga en español y todo el mundo lo pueda leer!!!Y para aquellos que lo habeis leido.............  
  
TONKS RULES!!!(y no diré mas)  
  
Espero q lo disfruteis tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo!!!!  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
Un chico para Pansy(un beso, un baile y una boda)  
  
Cuando Harry y Draco entraron al castillo se encontraban en un estado de extraña clama del que todavía no asimila todo lo que acaba de presenciar...  
  
... de repente un chillido de excitación agudo taladro los timpanos de ambos y de todos los que se encontraban a 30 kilometros a la redonda. Ambos miraron hacia las escaleras y observaron un bulto rubio y rosita(la camiseta)que se movia hacia ellos a una velocidad increíble.  
  
Draco miro a Harry con cara de "Pansy. Yo me encargo" y abrio los brazos para recibirla...  
  
...y esta paso de largo ampliamente y se tiro encima de Harry.  
  
-Harryyyyyyyy!!!!Que ilusion!!!Tienes q contármelo todo!!!!-Harry rio.  
  
-Ay, si. Venga, vamos a las cocinas mientras te lo cuento.  
  
Y se fueron como dos adolescentes excitadas, olvidándose del rubio. Que se cayo de la impresion al suelo, todavía con los brazos abiertos y con una gota de sudor en la frente y una expresión de "¿qué ha pasado aquí?" muy divertida.  
  
-Problemas, Malfoy?-sono una voz burlona tras el-Alguien perdio de vista tu ridículo pelo de Ricitos de Oro?  
  
Draco miro al pelirrojo con dignidad desdeñosa-He de informarte, Weasley, que ademas de pobre y, para tu desgracia, pelirrojo, eres miope. Mi pelo NO ES RIZADO.  
  
Ron le miro, incrédulo-Oh, dios. No negaste que fuera "doradito".  
  
Hermione les miro irritada-Ya vale. Sois insoportables. Ron, tu te callas. Malfoy, tu entras-dijo señalando el Gran Comedor. Y tras esto, entro.  
  
Draco se puso en pie y miro a Ron.  
  
-Bueno, no tal vez deberíamos entrar...-dijo con la voz debil.  
  
-Oh, Malfoy, obedeciendo a una hija de muggles...debe ser desesperante. Miedo, miedo?  
  
-Callate Weasley-le miro como si hubiera dicho algo muy raro-Por supuesto que la tengo miedo. Sabes lo fuerte que abofetea?  
  
Ron le miro con compasión-Si. Te acompaño en el sentimiento-se quedaron un momento en silencio, y luego...  
  
-Ewwww!!!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo-¡Estamos de acuerdo en algo!!!  
  
Se miraron horrorizados. Luego una voz los saco de sus horrores:  
  
-Quereis venir????Los tios sois glipollas!!!!  
  
Draco miro hacia la puerta con cara de curiosidad y volvio la vista hacia Ron. El pelirrojo le devolvio la mirada con cara de circunstancias.  
  
-Esta con la regla-dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.******************************************************************  
  
Pansy y Harry fueron a las cocinas y pidieron un chocolate. A ambos les gustaba. Pansy le miro. Hacia ya tiempo que tenia que admitir que Potter era simpatiquísimo y que la caia genial, y que nunca habia conocido a un chico mas inocente que el. Que era guapo y amable...y que tenia unos ojos asquerosamente preciosos.  
  
Vamos, que era perfecto para Draco. Y Draco para el.  
  
-Bueno....empieza a contar...que paso cuando Draco se fue de la habitación?  
  
-Que?-la dijo el, confuso.  
  
-Bueno, desde que os encontrasteis-dijo ella, haciendo un ademan impaciente con la mano-Donde fue? Cuando fue? Que te dijo? Como ibas vestido?  
  
Harry parpadeo ante la ultima pregunta.  
  
-Pues...yo me pase el dia entero en el campo de quidditch. Cuando volvi, la puerta del gran comedor estaba abierta y me dio curiosidad asi que...entre- puso cara de ensoñacion-entre y me estaba esperando alli. Sabia que iria.  
  
Pansy lo miro, divertida-Si es que sois almas gemelas...  
  
-¿Verdad que si?-dijo Harry con sonrisa idiota.  
  
Pansy rompio a reir-Que cursi!!Harry Potter, El Niño que Vivio para Ser mas Dulce que un Brownie!!  
  
-Oye!!-dijo Harry, indignado.  
  
Pansy sonrio-Y luego...?  
  
Harry sonrio de nuevo-Bueno, tras un dialogo en el que dio a entender que no me queria yo me di la vuelta para marcharme...  
  
-Bien hecho!-aprobo Pansy-A ver si el niño ese se da cuenta de que nada le esperara para siempre!!!  
  
-y Draco me dijo que me queria!!!-completo Harry, triunfante.  
  
Los ojos de Pansy brillaban tanto que Harry tuvo que parpadear, cegado.  
  
-OOOOHHHH!!!Que romántico!!!-Harry recordo vagamente la enfermeria hacia tan solo unas semanas. Pansy habia dicho lo mismo...-y...que paso luego?  
  
Harry enrojecio-Eso es privado!!  
  
Pansy le miro con cara de circunstancias-Vamos, Harry. No exite la palabra "privado" en Hogwarts.  
  
-Desde luego que no, con gente como tu que no tiene vida propia-conteso Harry, y no dio su brazo a torcer.  
  
Estuvieron un momento en silencio.  
  
-Alguna vez Draco y tu...?  
  
-...nos acostamos juntos?-termino ella-No.  
  
-No?-dijo Harry, asombrado-Bueno, se que ha estado antes con otras personas...  
  
-Si, pero nadie que le importara realmente. Excepto Blaise-dijo pensativa- Si, Blaise definitivamente le importaba, aunque de forma "amistad-platonica- con derechos", asi que...  
  
-Ugh, Zabini-interrumpio Harry, arrugando la boca.  
  
Pansy le miro-Me diras que es feo...  
  
-No, pero...no se, tiene los ojos verdes, de rana, como los mios...y es moreno...ugh, los morenos son muy feos...  
  
-Lo que tu digas-dijo Pansy mirando la taza fijamente.  
  
Tras un silencio...  
  
-Pareceis...muy unidos-Pansy alzo la vista-los slytherins, quiero decir. Nunca lo habria imginado. Sois tan frios...  
  
-Draco es frio?-pregunto Pansy picaramente.  
  
-No!-se apresuro a decir Harry, poniéndose rojísimo-Quiero decir...bueno, nada, dejalo.  
  
Pansy suspiro-Se lo que quieres decir. A veces la gente se olvida de que somos personas. Deberias habernos visto animando a Draco a que arreglara las cosas contigo.  
  
-Asi que fuisteis vosotros, eh?-dijo Harry, divertido-A quien debo agradecérselo?  
  
-Todo el merito es mio-dijo Pansy, muy seria.  
  
-Ya-"Tendre que agradecérselo a Zabini luego".  
  
-Ahora estara en la Sala Comun-dijo ella, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándose las uñas. Y de improvisto sonrio, pareciendo muy satisfecha-Muy bien, Potter, ya nos has cogido el truco. Felicidades-saco una cajita del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros ajustados-Ya eres miembro oficial de nuestro grupo-y le dio algo que saco de la caja.  
  
Harry lo miro y estallo en carcajadas.  
  
-No puedo creer que tengais un...un club!!Y que vuestra...vuestra...mascota sea una escama de serpiente!!  
  
Pansy le miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Pues créetelo. Ya eres miembro.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio, con ocasionales risitas provenientes de Harry que murmuraba cosas como "Por supuesto, no podian hacer algo mas discreto" y "Malditos slytherin, siempre tan dramáticos".  
  
-Bueno...y como fue Draco?  
  
-PANSY!!-grito Harry, poniéndose coloradísimo-Eso es privado!!!Y ademas- añadio consultando el reloj-Deberiamos ir llendo. Estan estresadisimos, los pobres-dijo moviendo la mano en derredor.  
  
Pansy paso la vista por la cocina, como si fuera la primera vez que la veia- Por que? Estos elfos si tienen algo bueno es que son muy competentes.  
  
-Bueno, se estaran preparando para la fiesta-contesto Harry levantándose.  
  
-Que fiesta?-dijo Pansy horrorizada de no conocer todo lo que se cocia en Hogwarts.  
  
Harry la miro extrañado-La fiesta. La fiesta para dar la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de...pero donde has estado esta mañana?-dijo al ver la cara de asombro que ponia la chica.  
  
-Esta ma-Oh!-dijo ella-Estaba completando mi album de la liga de quidditch de este año. Me mandaron los ultimos cromos que me quedaban por correo!!- dijo entusiasmada.  
  
Decidiendo que ya estaba lo suficientemente conmocionado para toda su vida y sin explicar que habia de raro en un slytherin haciendo colección de cromos, Harry la tendio una mano para levantarse y ella acepto. Se acercaron al bodegón, Harry jugueteando con su escamita.  
  
-Sabes? Eres la primera persona de otra casa en tener una-comento Pansy, haciendose a un lado para que el pudiera abrir el cuadro-Pronto tendremos que darle una a la Weaselette.  
  
-Ginny?-dijo Harry, distraídamente-Por que?  
  
Pansy le miro. "No lo saben", penso. Y una horrible idea se empezo a formar en su cabeza. Sabiendo lo protector que Harry era con Ginny-considerandose uno de sus hermanos mayores-dijo con voz aflautada:  
  
-Oh, pero no lo sabes? Blaise y Weaselette llevan liandose toda esta ultima semana. Creo que hoy empezaban a salir en serio...-y salio por el cuadro, sintiéndose inmensamente bien ante la tormenta que acababa de causar.  
  
Harry sintio que le zumbaban los oidos.  
  
-QUEEEEEEEEE???????!!!!!!!- rugio.******************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado informalmente contra una pared en el Gran Comedor, rodeado de cientos de estudiantes haciendo chiquilladas y pasándolo en grande. El, por supuesto, estaba por encima de eso.  
  
Se habia dedicado a mirar indiferente y despreciativamente a todos lados, haciendo como que no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba alrededor y a la vez memorizando avidamente los cotilleos que registraban sus ojos.  
  
Cuando hicieron el Sombrero Seleccionador, se olvidaron de hacerle saber: "O tal vez en Slytherin, donde el cotilleo es una forma de arte...". al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo sabia que el primer reportero del corazon de la historia habia sido Salazar Slytherin, como una actividad de fuera de la escuela. Claro, que lo que nadie sabia era que Godric Gryffindor era gigoló, pero ciertas cosas estan mejor sin saberse.  
  
La gente lo miraba con curiosidad. Era evidente que se morian por ir a preguntarle sobre su relacion con Harry, pero que tenian miedo de que les hechara una maldición.  
  
Y hacian bien en tenerlo. No estaba para que le tocaran los...  
  
Sintiendo una repentina sensación de abandono, se encontro pensando en Harry y Pansy. Y la soledad dio paso a la ira. ¿Cómo podian haberlo dejado solo? Tendrían que estar los dos a su alrededor, revoloteando. ¿Y donde coño estaba el imbecil de Blaise?  
  
Draco gruño. Deberia estar prohibido que imbeciles a los que se echa tanto de menos caminaran por la faz de la tierra.  
  
Decidio ir a por otra cerveza de mantequilla. No, mejor un vodka con naranja(AN: mmmm!!). Si. A lo mejor asi se ponia borracho, al menos.  
  
Se encamino hacia la barra libre que habia a un extremo del Gran Comedor. En teoria era solo para profesores y alumnos de séptimo, pero teniendo en cuenta que la atendia Hagrid, que estaba mas "p'a alla que p'a aca", habria dado igual que fueras un enanito del bosque: te habria servido igual.  
  
Pero entonces choco contra alguien, o mas bien alguien choco contra el. Los Malfoy no "chocan".  
  
-Upps!...perdon-dijo una voz masculina.  
  
-Nada, nad...  
  
-Malfoy?-dijo la voz asombrada. Draco levanto la vista.  
  
-Wood?-dijo con voz incrédula. El antiguo capitan del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor le devolvió la mirada.  
  
-Vaya, Malfoy!! Como has cambiado!!Al final te volviste un ser humano, tendre que pagarle a Angelina...  
  
Draco abrio la boca pero decidio dejarlo correr.  
  
-Me han dicho que estas con Harry-dijo Wood con estusiasmo.  
  
"Pero es que los gryffindor siempre estan contentos?"penso Draco algo irritado-Si.  
  
-Felicidades!!Todavía no he visto a Harry, no puedo esperar para verle y que me cuente su nueva estrategia como capitan.  
  
Draco parpadeo por el subito cambio de tema.  
  
-Que haces aquí, Wood?-pregunto finalmente-Crei que te habian fichado en el Puddlemere United.  
  
-Si...lo hicieron...-Wood parecia encontrar el tema algo confuso-Siempre crei que mi sueño era jugar profesionalmente, sabes? Pero luego me di cuenta de que echaba algo en falta: Hogwarts-movio la mano alrededor, embarcando la sala, no de forma distinta a como hiciera Remus Lupin en la Casa de los Gritos con melancolia-Este castillo...su campo...sus casa...son los que impulsaron mi amor por el quidditch...y sin el, este disminuyo.  
  
Draco podia entenderlo-Pero eso no responde a el que haces aquí.  
  
-Bueno...-Wood parecia sorprendido-Soy...sabes porque estas en esta fiesta, Malfoy?  
  
-No-dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros con elegancia-Oportunidad para beber gratis y recrearme en la estupidez de mis compañeros de clase.  
  
-Bueno, es para dar la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Vuelo: yo-dijo Wood apuntándose al pecho-Parece que Hooch se canso de tratar con niños, asi que se ha retirado...y que mejor oportunidad de recuperar mi amor por el quidditch que jugarlo en el sitio donde aprendi a hacerlo?-Draco sonrio y Wood le devolvió la sonrisa-Y tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a Harry...para alguien a quien le gusta tanto el quidditch como a mi, ver a Harry volar siempre era un placer. Nacio con el don.  
  
-Si-asintio Draco, sonriendo distraídamente-Si.  
  
-Por supuesto hay otras compensaciones-siguio Wood-Las chicas que hay!!Cuando yo venia aquí no estaban tan buenas!!El otro dia, por ejemplo- dijo- conoci a una chica en estos mismos pasillos. Era guapísima!!!Y tan dulce...casi se cae, pero la cogi a tiempo y se sonrojo!!!Yo tambien, claro...  
  
-Que romántico-dijo Draco, aburrido-Y que pasa con Johnson? Siempre pense que acabariais juntos.  
  
-Angelina? No, no!!!Angelina es morena. A mi no me van las morenas, sino las rubias. Y a ella le van los pelirrojos, asi que...Pero bueno, como te iba diciendo, conoci a esta chica rubia, de pelo rizado, monisima...anda! Ademas, creo que era de Slytherin, asi que a lo mejor me la puedes presentar. Tal vez...  
  
Pero Draco ya no escuchaba...  
  
Rubia...  
  
...pelo rizado....  
  
...mona...  
  
de slytherin...  
  
Draco asio a Wood del hombro con fuerza-Wood!-dijo alzando la vista(Wood era muy alto)-mirame.  
  
Wood le miro, alarmado por su extraño comportamiento, a traves de unos ojos castaño profundo de larguísimas pestañas. Draco se echo hacia atrás y exclamo:  
  
-Yahoooo!!!Ya tengo con que devolverle el favor a Pansy!!!-y se dio la vuelta sin soltar al otro-Vamos!!!Vamos Wood, tengo alguien que presentarte!!!  
  
Wood fue arrastrado por todo el gran comedor con una cara de "No-me entero- de-nada-pero-bueno". La gente los miraba al pasar, porque Wood era alto y llamaba la atencion y Draco era tan rubio y tan mono que tambien lo hacia.  
  
Por supuesto, si hubiera sabido que era "mono", habria realizado un suicidio ritual, asi que mejor que siguiera en la inopia.  
  
Finalmente, un imprudente dijo:  
  
-Que, Malfoy!!A liarte con el a espaldas de Potter?  
  
Draco se detuvo y se volvio, con una expresión amenazadora. Levanto un fino, palido y aristocratico dedo hacia el que habia hablado y dijo solamente:  
  
-Tu.  
  
De la nada aparecieron dos enormes figuras como guardaespaldas. Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron a ambos lados del imprudente y le pusieron manos en los hombros, arrastrándolo hacia un rincón. Draco se giro de nuevo, con gran satisfacción.  
  
Habia cosas que nunca cambiaban.  
  
-Vamos, Wood, hacia la puerta...-y tal vez si a Pansy le gustaba la idea, podria apropiarse de Harry...aunque solo fuera por 12 horas seguidas....*************************************************************  
  
Cuando Pansy y un Harry rojo de furia entraron en el Gran comedor, Draco salio a su encuentro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.  
  
-Hombre, justo las personas que andaba yo buscando!!-dijo.  
  
-Hey, Dray!!-dijo Harry alegremente. Draco penso que su alegria era la unica que no se le atragantaba-Que hay?  
  
-Un tequila y cerveza de mantequilla, de momento-contesto Draco. Se volvio hacia Pansy-Pansy, querida-dijo con un tono falsamente dulce-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.  
  
Y dicho esto dio un tiron a Oliver, dejándolo bien a la vista. Pansy se puso como la grana, algo bastante extraño en ella. El otro chico parecia estar compitiendo con ella a ver quien conseguia tener la cara mas roja sin explotar.  
  
-Oli!!!!-grito Harry totalmente ausente a lo que pasaba-Que tal? Que haces aquí? Como estas?-parecia enormemente emocionado.  
  
-Ehhh...-Wood parecia no ser capaz de pronunciar palabra, e ignoraba totalmente a Harry-Bien, bien, Fotter...Trotter...Copper...  
  
Harry le miro realmente preocupado. Draco no sabia si reir o burlarse. Mejor las dos.  
  
-Pansy...-dijo dramáticamente-Te presento a Oliver Wood, ex capitan del equipo de Gryffindor y ex jugador del Puddlemere United-se volvio-Wood...te presento a Pansy Parkinson, mi ex de hace dos años y residente de la casa Slytherin. Aunque claro, no creo que eso te importe porque con la cantidad de relaciones entre casa que hay últimamente...  
  
-Hooo-la-consiguio decir Wood.  
  
-Hola-dijo Pansy, rosita como un chicle-Que...que haces aquí?  
  
-Yo?-Wood parecia no creerse que le estuviera hablando todavía a el- Soy...soy el nuevo profesor de Vuelo-no sabia porque pero ahora le sonaba un trabajo ridículo, y de pronto deseo ser todavía jugador de quidditch, que era mucho mas guay.  
  
Pero la chica parecia pensar distinto-Vaya, eso es fantastico!!!asi...podremos vernos. Mas, quiero decir.-se puso aun mas roja- Conocernos Y eso.  
  
-Si...-dijo Wood, retorciendo sus manos. "Pideselo, idiota", penso Draco. Y como si se hubieran comunicado telepáticamente, Wood dijo-Querrias...venir conmigo a Hogsmeade el proximo fin de semana? Claro que si tienes ya plan...  
  
-Me encantaria-dijo Pansy aun sonrosada. Wood parecia no creerselo.  
  
-En serio? Wow!-parecio coger mas confianza en si mismo-Quieres bailar?  
  
Pansy sonrio-Tu que crees?-y le tendio el brazo. Wood lo cogio y ambos se alejaron, ignorando completamente al Chico de Oro y al Principe de Slytherin.  
  
-Que ha pasado?-dijo Harry, enormemente confundido. Draco sonrio hacia donde se habian ido.  
  
-Nada, amor-de repente se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y se volvo hacia Harry, que le miraba con expresion del mas profundo horror. Murmurando algo como "Un despiste..." "Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera..." y "Estupida Pansy, me pega sus cursiladas...", Draco cogio a Harry del brazo y lo arrastro hacia la fiesta.******************************************************************  
  
Habian pasado varias horas y ya eran las once y media de la noche. Harry y Draco habian pasado toda la tarde juntos en la fiesta, pasándoselo mejor que cualquier momento en su vida. Ahora Harry se encontraba sentado encima de Draco, muy relajado, mirando a las parejas en la pista de baile mientras Draco le hacia cosquillas en el cuello, con su respiración(sin querer) o con besos(queriendo).  
  
Harry no podia decir que estuvieran perfectamente bien después de haber bebido varias copas y(en el caso de Harry)haber probado el firewhiskey por primera vez, que casi le hizo vomitar y aumento su admiración por Hagrid al ser capaz de resistir aquello.  
  
Tambien habian bailado, lo que a Harry le habia dado mucha vergüenza porque:1)no sabia bailar, algo que todo el mundo sabia, y Draco era un bailarin magnifico. Y2)todo el mundo los habia mirado como si fueran una atracción de circo.  
  
Harry preferia estar asi, sentado tranquilamente. Miro la pista distraídamente.  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados. No se movían al compas de la musica pero eran tan tiernos que daba igual. Ambos tenian los ojos cerrados y expresiones de puro deleite. Harry sonrio.  
  
-Ya era hora...-gruño Draco. Harry se volvio y vio que se referia a sus amigos-Vamos...todo el mundo sabe que Weasley a estado por Granger desde que piso este colegio...todo ese discutir y pelear que tenian era una manera de resolver atracción sexual tensa...  
  
-Como nosotros?-dijo divertido Harry.  
  
-Por supuesto-dijo Draco muy serio-Todas esas peleas de rodar por el suelo...esos revolcones que nos dabamos...todo eso del quidditch...-Harry sintio que su cara se volvia roja-Te preguntaria que estas pensando ahora- dijo el slytherin, divertido-pero entonces tu cabeza explotaria de la vergüenza y esta noche no podrias volver conmigo a los dormitorios de Slytherin.  
  
-De ninguna manera. Vamos a la Torre-dijo Harry inmediatamente.  
  
Draco le miro-Por supuesto, estas bromeando-dijo.  
  
-No. A la Torre.  
  
-Que?-Draco le miro incrédulo. Y luego como armándose de paciencia dijo-Me parece que no lo has comprendido. Los Malfoy no van a la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-Si?-dijo Harry, desafiante-Bueno, pues los Malfoy no van por ahí haciendo cosas por los demas. Y tu si lo has hecho, Draco-y viendo su cara de incredulidad-Si. Le has buscado un chico a Pansy. No insultas ya a mis amigos. Incluso te saludas con Neville-dijo, recordando divertido como antes Nev les habia saludado y Draco le habia devuelto el saludo. Era la primera vez que picaba a Draco y habia resultado muy entretenido-Asi que tambien puedes subir a la Torre.  
  
-No puedo, Harry. Tu no lo entiendes.  
  
-Torre.  
  
-Que no, Harry.  
  
-Torre-repitio con firmeza el moreno-O nada.  
  
Se quedaron un rato mirándose, en una batalla de miradas que gano Harry.  
  
-Ok, Torre.  
  
Harry sonrio satisfecho.  
  
Estuvieron un rato mas en silencio. Mas alla vieron a Pansy y Wood bailando y riendo. Y un poco mas alla...  
  
-Ah!-dijo Harry horrorizado-Mira alli!!  
  
Padma Patil bailaba con Lavender Brown y la besaba como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.  
  
-Bollera!!-dijo Harry horrorizado-y yo me acoste con ella!!  
  
Draco se retorcia de risa-Jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!que...que la hiciste, Harry? Jajajajaja!!!!  
  
Harry todavía no se recuperaba-No me lo puedo creer. Dios mio.  
  
-Jijijijijijijiji!!!  
  
-Bueno, claro, que si esta feliz asi...Padma siempre me ha caido muy bien...y ademas es muy lista...  
  
-Y que soy yo, un retrasado?-dijo Draco, indignado.  
  
-Un poquito-dijo Harry, sonriendo-Pero eso es lo que te hace tan encantador.  
  
A eso Draco no supo contestar.  
  
-Y que dira su hermana?-se pregunto Harry.  
  
Draco paseo la vista por la pista-Naaa...muy ocupada comiéndole la boca a Thomas...  
  
Y justo en ese momento, Ginny y Blaise pasaron por su campo de vision. Se miraban con dulzura a los ojos, verde y azul conectando en chispas de deseo, diversión, ternura y cariño.  
  
Harry se volvio hacia Draco, que tenia el ceño fruncido. El gryffindor se puso la mano sobre la boca para evitar estallar en carcajadas recordando los acontecimientos de hacia una hora y media....  
  
*flashback* *flashback*  
*flashback*  
  
Draco y el iban tan contentos por la sala, marujeando(AN: os juro que lo unico que hacen los chicos en las fiestas es marujear) cuando alguien se choco contra Harry por la derecha, muerta de la risa.  
  
-Oh! Perd...perdon!!!-la chica se cogia el estomago de la risa que la entraba cada vez que abria la boca. Se volvio, deslumbrándolos con unos brillantes ojos azules-Es...Harry!!  
  
-Gin, te lo debia, tu me hiciste...Draco!!-Zabini aparecio, cogiendola de la mano. Sus ojos verdes los evaluaron, la mirada de diversión habia desaparecido.  
  
Draco miro la escena detenidamente, para estar seguro de que no malentendia nada. Finalmente tomo dos veces aire y grito:  
  
-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO??!!  
  
Zabini y Ginny se miraron con cara de circunstancias. Era evidente que habia hablado ya de aquello. Harry podia sentir como su furia crecia tambien al ver a aquel tio mierda coger a su "hermanita" de la mano, cuando...  
  
Zabini se adelanto con firmeza y dijo, desafiante:  
  
-Draco, esta es Ginny, mi novia desde hace una semana...  
  
Draco lo miro incrédulo-NO!!NO PUEDES!!  
  
Zabini arqueo una ceja.  
  
-NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!!!ME HAS ESTROPEADO LA TARDE!!!-grito Draco-NO ME HAS CONSULTADO NI ME LO HABIAS DICHO!!!Y AHORA TE PRESENTAS ASI Y ME LO SUELTAS...  
  
-Te lo dije ayer pero no me hiciste caso-dijo Blaise con calma.  
  
-Y TE CREES QUE PUEDES HACERLO ASI??NO ME...YO...NO TIENES MI PERMISO!!!- grito Draco. Ahora mas que nunca parecia el niño malcriado que era.  
  
Zabini se puso rojo de ira-PERO TU QUE TE CREES??QUE TENGO QUE PEDIRTE PERMISO PARA TODO??SOY TU AMIGO, NO TU ELFO DOMESTICO!!!-miro a Draco exasperado-POR DIOS, DRACO!!!ERES...TU...-parecia que le costaba esfuerzo hablar, por todo lo que tenia que decir y lo furioso que estaba-ES...-pero al mirar a Draco, parcio ver algo que antes se le habia pasado por alto- Ah...  
  
-QUE?-vocifero Draco.  
  
-Estas celoso...-murmuro Blaise-Estas celoso. Que pasa?? Crees que me vas a perder como amigo? Que me vas a perder como aliado? Que me voy a reblandecer?  
  
Draco no dijo nada, confirmando las teorias de Blaise.  
  
-Que pasa Draco? Que solo tu puedes tener pareja? Que todos los demas nos tenemos que quedar alrededor tuyo?-nego con la cabeza-Y que pasa contigo? Si alguien podria reblandecerse eres tu. Tu estas saliendo con el Chico Maravilla de Hogwarts-se volvio hacia Harry-Nada en tu contra, Potter-dijo sonriendo. Harry se encontro devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio tras el cual Draco hablo:  
  
-Supongo que tienes razon-dijo con la voz rasposa, tan distinta de la habitual-Solo...solo no os paseéis mucho por aquí...Necesito tiempo para aceptarlo...  
  
Blaise se encogio de hombros-Como quieras, Draco. Pero que sepas-dijo poniéndole la mano en la mejilla-que siempre me tendras como amigo. No importa lo lejos que estes o lo que sea que te pase. Siempre puedes contar conmigo.  
  
Y Draco se mordio el labio y Harry tuvo la sensación de que era para no llorar(an: ESAS HORMONAS...)como le sucedia a Ginny, cuyo rostro parecia una piscina. Y el mismo se sentia cursi y horriblemente sentimental. Tenia ganas de llorar el tambien...  
  
-AH!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Todos se volvieron. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban detrás de ellos, el primero mirándolos con una expresión de autentico horror y la segunda con resignación. Ron miro las manos entrelazadas de Ginny y Blaise y se desplomo.  
  
PLOF! Hermione dio un suspiro exagerado y murmuro algo parecido a "Con lo mono que es y a veces lo denso que puede ponerse...".  
  
-Maldicion, Draco- dijo Harry, deseando verle de nuevo sonreir-Esa nos la han quitado.  
  
Y el tono emotivo del asunto se perdio.*****************************************************************  
  
Habian despertado a Ron, que, sorprendentemente lo habia tomado mejor que Draco. Pero habia que tener en cuenta que después de lo de su mejor amigo con Malfoy, es que ya no le escandalizaba nada.  
  
Al ver la mirada de Harry, Draco dijo-Acabare viéndolo bien. Solo dame tiempo.  
  
-Que blandito te has puesto-comento Harry.  
  
-Bueno, tal vez prefieras que te diga que la Weaselette es una patética niñata y, para su desgracia, pelirroja. Y que voy a matar a Blaise descuartizándolo trocito a trocito y empalándolo en un poste de quidditch...  
  
Harry se rio-El viejo Draco ataca de nuevo-dijo acariciando la mejilla del rubio-Que pasa con vosotros, Malfoys, y el pelo rojo?-pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
Draco se puso palido-Mal recuerdo. No quiero hablar de ello.  
  
-Como quieras-dijo Harry, divertido.  
  
Draco miro alrededor para cambiar de tema-Vaya, parece que Finnigan no lo esta llevando tan mal-dijo mirando hacia la izquierda.  
  
Harry miro. Seamus estaba rodeado de chicas y chicos que le hacian la rosca mientras el contaba como supo desde el principio que era Harry el salvador de Malfoy y como a este paso se iba a meter a detective por ser tan bueno.  
  
-Te apetece dar un paseo?-susurro Draco contra su cuello. Harry se estremecio.  
  
-Claro-se levantaron y salieron a los terrenos, mano en mano. Y unos ojos azules tras gafas de media luna brillaron, divertidos.**************************************************************  
  
Cuando salieron, les dio la sensación de haber aparecido en un cuento. Los terrenos del colegio estaban bañados de luz plateada, que les daban un aspecto irreal. La cabaña de Hagrid parecia la cabaña de los enanitos y las copas de los arboles brillaban de plata mas alla, en el bosque Prohibido.  
  
-A donde te apetece ir?-pregunto Draco.  
  
-Contigo-contesto Harry distraídamente.  
  
Draco se rio entre dientes-Yo tambien Harry, pero adonde?  
  
-Que tal al lago?-propuso Harry-Nunca he bajado alli en plena noche. Bueno, si, pero estaba salvando la vida, no me podia fijar.  
  
Draco se rio y se encaminaron. Los rayos de la luna caian directamente sobre ellos, dándoles tambien un look encantado.  
  
Draco se giro con una sonrisa traviesa-Esta es mi luz ideal.  
  
Harry lo miro-Asi es-dijo suavemente. La luz hacia brillar de plata los cabellos del rubio y su blanca piel resplandecia como un tejido de otro mundo. Sus ojos parecian brillar de la misma luz, y a Harry no le habria extrañado que fuera de ellos de donde procedia toda la luz que los rodeaba.  
  
-Tu tampoco estas tan mal-dijo Draco con voz ronca por la emocion. Ojos verde esmeralda, tan brillantes que se veian incluso bajo aquella luz, se cruzaron con ojos plateados, y sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta unir sus labios.  
  
Cuando Harry se iba a dejar absorber por el beso oyeron un ruido y se separaron.  
  
Miraron hacia la derecha, hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Dos figuras estaban tendidas bajo el, besándose con ardiente pasión.  
  
Los chicos se pusieron palidos. No por el hecho en si, sino por quienes eran.  
  
Salieron prácticamente corriendo de alli. Cuando pararon, ya cerca del lago, estuvieron sin hablar durante un rato.  
  
-Ugh. Podria haber pasado sin eso-dijo finalmente Harry-Que ve Tio Moony en el?  
  
-No sabia que Sev pudiera hacer varias cosas a la vez tan diligentemente- dijo Draco estremeciéndose-Peor imagino que si. Uf, que fuerte. Creo que no he recibido mas traumas en un solo dia. Primero tu, después Pansy, y Blaise, mi padre, el tuyo y Black y ahora...  
  
-Draco...mira-susurro Harry. Draco dejo de hablar y miro hacia delante.  
  
El lago parecia un enorme espejo de plata, que reflejaba perfectamente el cielo estrellado y la brillante luna. Recortados a su suave luz plateada, dos figuras contemplaban el lago en un comodo silencio. En silencio y juntando sus manos, habiendo esperado aquello por demasiado tiempo. Una cabeza rubia descansaba sobre un hombro firme, cuyo dueño tenia largos cabellos negros.  
  
Unidos como dos perfectas mitades. En largamente esperado mutuo acuerdo, demasiado conmovidos para hablar.  
  
Harry tiro de la manga de Draco.  
  
-Vamos...  
  
Draco le siguió, pero mientras se alejaba descubrio que las palabras le habian abandonado y que, sin haverse dado cuenta antes, tenia el rostro mojado.****************************************************************  
  
Caminando en silencio, se internaron en el Bosque. Harry lideraba el camino. El silencio era bien recibido, pues ambos tenian mucho en que pensar.  
  
El bosque parecia haberse puesto de acuerdo con los corazones humanos aquella noche, y no era amenazador, sino extrañamente romántico. Tras un rato en silencio, Draco hablo...  
  
-Aquí fue donde nos perdimos...  
  
-...y donde encontramos a Voldemort en primero-completo Harry-No te he visto nunca mas asustado que entonces.  
  
-NO estaba asustado-dijo Draco, dignamente-TU eres un imprudente, que es distinto.  
  
Harry lo dejo correr.  
  
Caminaron un rato mas hasta llegar a unos arboles mas espesos de lo normal. Harry se volvio y de repente se sintio muy crio, pero dijo:  
  
-Cierra los ojos.  
  
Mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una frase sarcástica, Draco lo hizo.  
  
Harry dudo un momento y le cogio la mano, guiándole entre aquellos arboles.  
  
-Ya esta...abre los ojos.  
  
Draco los abrio y solto una exclamación ahogada.  
  
Estaban en un claro. Los arboles alli eran de hojas plateadas y un pequeño riachuelo serpenteaba entre ellos. Habia unicornios alli, que brillaban tanto como los ojos del chico en aquel momento.  
  
-Los unicornios...  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo Harry-Confia en mi.  
  
Y se interno en el claro. Los unicornios levantaron la vista pero el se dirigio hacia ellos, con desenvoltura. Draco lo observo. Carecia de su elegancia, pero habia algo unico y especial en su manera de moverse.  
  
Lo que Draco no sabia era que era especial PARA EL.  
  
Pero eso era todo lo que importaba.  
  
Harry se inclino hacia el mas grande de los unicornios, lo acaricio y parecia que le hablaba. Tras un rato el unicornio se levanto y dio unos cuantos sonidos, hermosos pero melancólicos, al resto de las criaturas. Harry alzo la vista.  
  
-Adelante, Draco.  
  
Temblando de emocion, Draco se interno en el claro. Se acerco con paso vacilante a Harry y se puso a su lado.  
  
-Adelante-repitio Harry-Puedes tocarlos.  
  
Draco alzo una temblorosa mano y acaricio el pelaje del unicornio mas cercano. Era la cosa mas suave que hubiera tocado nunca, mas incluso que el pelo de Harry.  
  
Los unicornios se acercaban a ellos, como si fueran tan interesantes para ellos, como los unicornios para los chicos.  
  
-Pense...pense que los unicornios preferian el toque femenino-observo Draco- Oh!  
  
Un potrillo dorado habia surgido tras un arbusto y se acerco a ellos. Draco, con los ojos abiertos como platos, lo acaricio, permaneciendo en silencio.  
  
Tras un rato, Draco se volvio hacia Harry con una sonrisa boba de felicidad y contento. Harry solto una risita.  
  
-Si...los unicornios dan una sensación de felicidad y placidez inexplicable, como si solo hubiera paz en el mundo-alargo la mano para acariciarlos tambien. Los caballos se acercaron a el con ganas-Durante la guerra solia venir aquí-dijo pensativo-Era la unica manera de soportarlo.  
  
Draco trago saliva y asintio.*****************************************************************  
  
-Jajajajajaja-risa clara se escucho por todo el claro, acompañando al tintineo del agua del riachuelo.  
  
-y...y entonces mi Tia Maquiavela dijo que si mi padre tenia problemas sexuales que era su problema, pero que ella ya estaba casada y que no podia alimentar sus fantasias prohibidas-dijo Draco con lagrimas de risa cayendole por las mejillas-Imaginate la cara que puso mi padre, el distinguido señor Malfoy. Y encima ahora que sabemos que le gustan los hombres!!  
  
Los unicornios hacia ya tiempo que se habian ido, y los chicos se habian tumbado en el suelo. Tras una larga sesion de besos y caricias, se habia colocado como estaban. Harry con la espalda apoyada contra un arbol, con la cabeza de Draco sobre el regazo y acariciándole el pelo. Habian estado hablando desde hacia bastante tiempo, conociéndose, conociendo sus miedos, su familia, sus amigos, su infancia... pero todavía estaban por hablar de sus emociones y sus sueños.  
  
Pero tras el relato de la tia Maquiavela, se sumieron de nuevo en el silencio. Harry continuo acariciando el pelo de Draco, pero su mente estaba ahora muy lejos de alli.  
  
Estaba en el castillo, con sus amigos. En el campo de quidditch, con el equipo. En las clases con los profesores...  
  
-Voy a echar de menos el colegio-dijo Harry de pronto-Ese castillo...sus terrenos...y sus alumnos han sido mi unica familia durante seis años. Yo...  
  
Draco se mantuvo en silencio.  
  
-No se que voy a hacer cuando salga de aquí. Creo que voy a jugar al quidditch, porque eso es obviamente lo que mejor se me da, pero no se que mas hare.  
  
Nuevo silencio.  
  
-Que haras tu?-pregunto Harry, finalmente.  
  
Draoc no respondio inmediatamente. Paso un rato mirando al cielo y entonces dijo:  
  
-Pues...supongo que ocuparme de los negocios de mi padre...y ya vere lo que me queda mejor hacer. Supongo que al quidditch no me puedo dedicar...  
  
-Por que?-interrumpio Harry, atonito. Sabia que el quidditch era lo que mas le gustaba a Draco.  
  
-Vamos, Harry-dijo Draco con un deje de impaciencia-soy un Malfoy...mi padre nunca...  
  
-BASURA!-grito de repente Harry, furioso-Eso es basura!!!Draco, seras un hombre adulto, tu padre no podra decidir por ti!!!  
  
-Ya le oiste antes-dijo con voz monotona-Me desheredara...  
  
-Basura-volvio a decir Harry-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo. Miedo de enfrentarte a el y reclamar lo que quieres, como hiciste antes-dijo Harry con fiereza-Draco, lucha por tu futuro!!!Vas a tener que estar haciendo lo que elijas ser toda tu vida. Elige algo que te guste!!!Pelea por ello!!!Para conseguir algo tienes que luchar por conseguirlo!!!-termino el gryffindor, apasionadamente.  
  
Draco tenia la mirada fija en esos ojos verdes que ahora brillaban por el subidon de adrenalina que habia tenido.  
  
-Harry...?-dijo con voz ronca-Quieres...quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron tan exageradamente que Draco estuvo seguro que de un momento a otro alguno de los dos se caeria y empezaria a rodar.  
  
-Que?-dijo Harry, que creia que no habia oido bien.  
  
-Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Draco, a la defensiva-No ahora-se apresuro a añadir-Despues, cuando dejemos Hogwarts y seamos mas mayores...solo para que seas mi...prometido.  
  
-Y...el anillo?-dijo Harry, diciendo la primera estupidez que se le vino a la cabeza.  
  
Draco sonrio-mañana puedo comprarlo. Es que no habia planeado esto pero de repente te he visto ahí y me he dado cuenta que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.  
  
Harry le miro-Sabes? Estoy empezando a dudar sobre quien contagia a quien cursilerias, si Pansy a ti o tu a ella.  
  
-Oye!!-dijo Draco indignado. Harry sonrio y se inclino.  
  
-Besame.  
  
Sus labios se unieron y, de algun modo, aquel beso fue distinto a los otros. Fue mas dulce, mas profundo, mas real. Todo a su alrededor empezo a girar y desaparecer, a difuminarse en la nada que era el mundo en aquel momento, acentuando el todo que era Draco para Harry y Harry para Draco. Sus lenguas se rozaron e iniciaron una juguetona batalla de dominación que gano Draco, porque Harry estaba demasiado en las nubes para pelear en serio. Las manos de ambos recorrian el rostro del otro, bajando a veces hasta el pecho y colándose bajo la camiseta, tanteando, acariciando.  
  
Cuando se separaron sin aliento, el mundo volvio, cinco veces mas fantastico que antes del beso. Todo era mas colorido, mas divertido, mas dulce, mas...  
  
Harry miro a los ojos de Draco y vio que este estaba encantado tambien, pero serio.  
  
-No contestaste a mi pregunta-dijo.  
  
Harry enredo sus dedos entre los cabellos dorados y descubrio que si no podia hacer aquello todos los dias de su vida, no lo aguantaria.  
  
-Acepto-dijo simplemente. Y nunca una palabra tuvo mas significado para Draco Malfoy.  
  
Author's note: ya se que queda la boda...pero nuevamente, Altariel demuestra que los fics se la escapan de las manos, que se hacen demasiado largos...asi que la boda se pondra en un capitulo aparte que subire mañana(ES UNA PROMESA!!).Después de eso...tengo muchos proyectos, pero os hablare mañana de ellos.  
  
NO ME MATEIS, PORFA!!!  
  
Que os ha parecido el chico de Pansy?  
  
Y lo de Sirius y Lucius?  
  
Y que hay de lo de Ginny y Blaise?  
  
Ron y Hermione?  
  
Y la romántica tarde/noche de Draco y Harry?  
  
Os habeis reido? U otra cosa? Os habeis aburrido?  
  
Que pensais que pasara en el proximo?  
  
Besotes y leeos el quinto libro, en serio!!!merece la pena!!! 


	11. y una boda

Author's note: el final. Wow. Me ha encantado escribir este fic. Lo he pasado verdaderamente genial, especialmente en algunos capitulos. Ademas, era mi primer fic y parece que gusto!!!^_^  
  
En cualquier caso...voy a echar de menos trabajar en el, claro, pero tengo tantas nuevas ideas que no me va a dar tiempo a pensarlo mucho. Pienso hacer fics pre-Order of the Phoenix, pero estoy ya planeando uno de los Merodeadores con información del quinto libro.  
  
Hoy mismo subo el primer capi de mi nuevo fic, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?, una historia de los merodeadores, con slash, por supuesto(jo, si es que no se escribir otra cosa...) y con bastantes sorpresas. Ya esta en mi cabeza, ahora solo queda escribirlo.  
  
Siento no haber podido subirlo ayer como prometi, pero mi madre y mi padrastro se estan divorciando y tenia mala situación en casa.  
  
Bueno, ahora con los reviews:  
  
STAR ARIALA: gracias amiga!!!*snif* Yo si que te voy a echar de menos...espero que mi proximo fic tambien te guste...si, se a lo que te refieres....BUAHHHHH!!!!...me has emocionado...lo tienes encuadernado en serio? Wow!!!yo lo tengo hecho con los de Cassandra Claire en ingles...besitos mil y cuidate, amiga.  
  
MORYN: buahhhh!!!!es q todos sois fantásticos, y ahora esto sacabao....pero... POR SUPUESTO Q VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!!!nuevo fic sube hoy mismo, de los Merodeadores...besitos y espero que te guste. Cuidate.  
  
KATHY: ah....eso lo sabras aquí...Remus/Severus me gusta(aunque lo prefiero con Sirius a Remsie)y siento no haber podido profundizar mucho en ellos...te prometo que escribire un dia de estos un fic donde se profundice mas en ellos...Sirius/Lucius...wow!!!!me encantan...muy probablemente escribire mas sobre ellos...de verdad crees que tengo mucho sentido del humor???wow!!!bueno, la verdad esq hoy tuve aquí en mi casa a mi amiga Faramara, que se partia de risa con el ultimo capi y e tenia aquí algo avergonzada e insegura del resultado...pero parece que la gusto!!!bueno, muchísimas gracias, amiga, y espero que te gusten los demas fics que voy a ir escribiendo. Cuidate.  
  
FATIMA GOCHI: si...la verdad todos con pareja...PERO QUE PORRAS!!! Es un fic de risa, asi q no es serio...todos acaban bien y comen perdices...ya vereis lo de la boda, ya vereis....besitos y cuidate mucho, ok?  
  
MALLOWAY: gracias...creo O_o sobre la orden...ahora que he terminado el fic ya puedo escribirte mejor, mañana o pasado te mando un correo, ok? Besotes y espero q este te de tanto asco...que te guste aun mas que el anterior O_o ^_^  
  
USAGI-HK: oh....a ti tb te voy a echar mas de menos...ayer mismo subi el capitulo titulado Mister Vainilla a la versión del fic en ingles...me sigue haciendo una gracia el nombre...si, las parejas son poco ortodoxas pero majas...vamos, a mi me parecieron bastante curiosas...y si, yo tb pasaria esa velada con Draco, pero con Harry igual, no te creas. Besazos y cuidate.  
  
IZZY BLACK: jajajajajaja!!!Pansy y Nev....no! pero tiene gracia, la verdad. Lo mas curioso es q me parecia super obvio quien era el chico...pero nadie lo averiguo *grins* . Lucius y Sirius...*_*que guapos son!!!Bueno, sobre Ginny... es que a mucha gente no le gusta el personaje, pero espera a leerte la orden del fénix, alli esta fantastica. Y si, Blaise es como Harry, se ve que a Gin le gustan morenos de ojos verdes...bueno, asi es como yo me imagino a Blaise...pero tienen un corte de pelo distinto y Blaise tiene los ojos verde claro, mientras que Harry los tiene esmeralda. Que razon tienes con lo de la pareja feliz!!!besotes y cuidate mucho, vale?  
  
ALICIA: Alicia....tu y yo nos entendemos ;-) Lo del anillo...no te metas con el, que yo creo que en una situación asi yo diria lo mismo ;-) besotes.  
  
TOMOE: Tonks es lo mejor!!!A mi me gustaria el poder cambiar de color de ojos...y el pelo rojo tomate?(LOL) me pregunto si se podra hacer pasar por hombres...y me encanta que sea patosilla, porq nadie es perfecto pero su torpeza es encantadora y ademas, debe ser muy buena en combate. Muchas gracias por lo de la historia!!pero te equivocaste...este es el ultimo capi, el del final!!XD. besotes.  
  
Bueno, espero que os guste.  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY.  
  
.y una boda)  
  
-Acepto.  
  
La sala estaba a rebosar. Cientos de personas, amigos y parientes(pero de esos menos) de los novios llenaban el lugar y ante esta ultima palabra, un coro de "buaaahhhhh" resono, y prácticamente todas las mujeres presentes empezaron a llorar de emocion. En el tercer banco, un chico moreno puso los ojos en blanco mientras rodeaba con una mano la cintura de una chica pelirroja. Entre las lagrimas, ella rio. Una fila mas atrás y sin ningun motivo aparente, la señora Weasley se deshacia en lagrimas como si se casara alguno de sus hijos. En primera fila, un hombre de brillantes ojos dorados imito un sollozo reprimido. Instantáneamente toda la fila solto risitas por lo bajo. Una chica de pelo enmarañado los fulmino con la mirada.  
  
El hombre anciano y alto que estaba en frente de los novios sonrio y sus ojos brillaron.  
  
-Entonces, por los poderes que me han sido concedidos por el Ministerio, yo os declaro marido y...marido.  
  
Una carcajada resono por la sala.  
  
-Puedes besar al novio-continuo el hombre divertido.  
  
Los novios se miraron, sonriendo. El moreno tomo delicadamente la cara del rubio entre sus manos y lo beso.  
  
Todos los asistentes se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron. Todos menos la señora Weasley, que sollozaba irrefrenablemente en el hombro de su marido.  
  
-VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!!!  
  
Entonces, un fotografo salio de un lado de la sala y se puso justo en medio del altar. Alzando una enorme camara, dijo:  
  
-Las fotos!!!Fotos de familia!!!  
  
De la primera fila se levantaron dos figuras y subieron al altar.  
  
-Siri!!!!-dijo, de las figuras, el moreno-Felicidades!!!!Muchas, muchas felicidades!!!!-y se tiro al cuello del hombre, que todavía tenia una mano en la mejilla de su ahora marido.  
  
-Gracias, Harry-dijo con una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo al joven de 20 años entre sus brazos.  
  
El rubio que venia del banco puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigio hacia el otro novio:  
  
-Enhorabuena, padre. Por fin estas con quien querias. Aunque tardaste casi un cuarto de siglo, pero lo lograste-miro hacia el fondo de la sala, donde una mujer rubia, alta y muy hermosa se ponia en pie sonriendo-Y madre lo ha llevado fenomenal.  
  
-Eso parece-comento el hombre rubio-Entre nosotros no hubo nada mas que amistad, la verdad.  
  
-Excepto yo-dijo Draco, con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Producto del alcohol-dijo el hombre rubio.  
  
-Ahhh!!!-grito el joven , cubriéndose las orejas-Mis jóvenes y virginales oidos no estan preparados para oir cosas semejantes!!  
  
-Tus oidos tiene de virginales lo que yo de Hufflepuff-dijo cortante su padre-De hecho, cualquier parte de tu cuerpo.  
  
-Quieren mirar hacia aca?-dijo el fotografo, impaciente.  
  
El joven moreno se descolgo del cuello de su padrino y se seco los ojos, colocándose al lado del joven rubio.  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco-Eres un sentimental, Harry. Anda, ven aquí!!- y asio al joven de brillantes ojos verdes por la cintura. Los adultos se colocaron detrás.  
  
Y a un lado, sin haber sido vistos, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape preparaban los ultimos detalles...  
  
-Quieres hacerlo tu, Sev?-dijo Remus, con tono enamorado ridículo. Snape sonrio sadicamente al aproximarse a una cadena que colgaba del techo.  
  
"Por siete años de humillaciones escolares, Black. Felicidades" y desganadamente, se colgo de la cadena.  
  
Al instante, 12 kilos de arroz descendieron sobre las cabezas de la familia reunida en el altar. Y justo en ese momento se acciono el disparador.  
  
FLASH! Y la foto del dia fue una en la que Sirius salia con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, los Malfoy con una mirada de "mantengamos la calma- hasta que coja al que lo hizo". Y Harry, con su tipico buen humor, partiéndose de risa.*******************************************************************  
  
Al salir de la sala a los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy, Sirius iba murmurando algo como "Snape me ha gastado una broma. Jamas me recuperare". Lucius estaba de un humor fantastico y Draco todavía no habia asesindo a nadie, aunque Harry no respondia por el. De vez en cuando se quitaba granos de arroz de la chaqueta con una mueca positivamente asesina y Harry prefirió no mencionarle que tenia una montañita en el pelo.  
  
La señora Weasley seguia llorando y paso a felicitarles dos veces. Sirius la sonrio ampliamente y Lucius se limito a alzar las cejas educadamente. De un lado aparecieron Hermione, Ron, Ginny y blaise.  
  
-Bonita fiesta-dijo el ultimo con sorna-Donde esta el champan?  
  
-Vendra luego, Blaise-dijo Lucius, severamente- Todo caballero sabe que lo ultimo es el champan.  
  
-Alguien oyo aluna vez algo semejante?-dijo Ron en voz baja-No, si debe ser por eso que yo no soy un caballero.  
  
Todos rieron.  
  
-No hace falta que lo jures, Weasley-dijo Draco, desdeñosamente.  
  
Y los novios fueron arrastrados por una nube de gente que solo ellos conocían.  
  
-Esta todo el mundo aquí, no?-comento Ron.  
  
-No-contesto Hermione-Falta gente. Sinistra vendra luego, porque su hermana se ha puesto enferma. Pomfrey vino pero se ha tenido que ir porque su prima ha empezado con las contracciones-los tios hicieron una mueca de asco-Y se que faltan un monton de slytherins y Seam...tampoco esta.  
  
-No-dijo Blaise-Seam nos escribio hace una semana. Aparentemente esta en la selva amazonica con un tal Andy del que dice que es aun mas inocente que tu, Harry.  
  
Todos estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
-Oye!!!-dijo Harry, con falsa indignación. Y después se puso algo triste- Falta Pansy.  
  
Y como si hubiera sido convocada, oyeron una voz-No, mi querido Harry. Estoy aquiiiii!!!  
  
Y por un lado aparecio un borron rubio que se les tiro encima.  
  
-Ay! No me lo puedo creer, Drakie, Harry, que tiernos!!!Y me han permitido hacer el articulo de la boda para la revista!!!  
  
-Como podiais ESPERAR que no apareciera en un lugar de sociedad?-dijo Hermione, burlonamente. Pansy la hizo una mueca.  
  
-Estas en Corazon de Bruja, no?-dijo Ron.  
  
-Oh, si! No podria tener un trabajo mas interesante.  
  
Draco sonrio-Harry se compra todas las revistas tuyas. Se lee todo lo que escribes.  
  
-No es verdad- contesto Harry, que se habia sonrojado-Las compro por las recetas de cocina.  
  
-Cocina de bien...!!!Al principio mi padre se nego a que nadie de la familia cocinara, porque realmente eso es para elfos-Hermione entrecerro los ojos-pero cuando probamos uno de sus platos...wow!!!  
  
Todos se rieron.  
  
-Donde esta Oliver?-pregunto Ginny.  
  
-Esta de viaje...ya sabeis, por lo del equipo-se volvio hacia Harry y Draco- Vosotros solo os habeis librado por la boda, que sino...  
  
-Si, el entrenador se quedo fatal...-comento Harry.  
  
-El mio me puso a dar vueltas extra, para que no se me notara el descanso- se quejo Draco-Pero ya que la ultima vez ganamos a Krum...  
  
-Contra nosotros no tendréis tanta suerte-dijo Harry, desafiante.  
  
-Ya lo veremos-dijo Draco, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.  
  
Todos los miraban como si fuera un show.  
  
-Hacen esto a menudo?-pregunto Ron, aburrido.  
  
-Continuamente-contesto Blaise-Seguido por una larga sesion de...cama-y sonrio ante la evidente vergüenza e incomodidad de los gryffindor.  
  
De repente hubo una gran conmocion en el camino que venia del pueblo.  
  
-Que pasa?-dijo Ginny, estirando el cuello. Y se acercaron para mirar. Y pronto vieron que era lo que lo habia causado.  
  
Un lujoso coche deportivo de color rojo y descapotable acababa de entrar por el camino. El conductor iba a juego con el coche. Era de estatura media, cuerpo bastante atlético y vestia a la ultima moda en magos. Llevaba unas gafas de sol ultimo modelo.  
  
El desconocido se bajo del coche y se dirigio hacia ellos, seguido de las miradas de curiosidad y asombro de todo el mundo.  
  
-Reportero de el Profeta-dijo una voz curiosamente conocida-Quisiera hacerles unas preguntas.  
  
-Si?-dijo Draco.  
  
-Como por ejemplo...por que porras no me habeis llamado en dos años, que el que estuviera fuera no significa que no existiera-dijo el desconocido. Habia cierto tono de reproche, pero sobre todo diversión.  
  
Todos se miraron asombrados.  
  
-Nos esta hablando a nosotros?-dijo Ron, finalmente. Y se volvio hacia Harry y Draco-Conoceis a este tipo?  
  
-No-dijo Harry, anonadado.  
  
El desconocido sonrio maliciosamente y se quito las gafas en un elegante movimiento.  
  
Harry dio una exclamación ahogada. Reconoceria esos ojos castaños en cualquier parte.  
  
-NEVILLE?????!!!!-dijeron media docena de voces. Solo Pansy no parecia sorprendida.  
  
El joven les sonrio-Chicos!!!Me habeis reconocido!!!-y los abrazo.  
  
Harry dio un grito de alegria y lo abrazo. Hermione se intento justificar por lo que habia preguntado. Ron parpadeaba todo el rato. Blaise se encogio de hombros y lo saludo. Ginny hablaba con una joven a su lado y decia "Yo fui con el al Baile de Navidad de cuarto, sabes?" y Draco tenia la boca abierta y murmuraba "Longbottom" por lo bajini.  
  
-Saludos, compañero-dijo Pansy con una sonrisa-Que te parece si unimos esfuerzos??-Nev se rio y asintio.  
  
Entonces a un lado aparecio una mujer rubia y muy guapa.  
  
-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa profident-Soy Narcissa Welsh(AN: para aquellos q no hay leido el quinto libro)-y le tendio una mano a Neville, que el susodicho beso con galantería. Ella rio suavemente-Querria hacerme una entrevista? Soy la primera mujer de uno de los novios.  
  
-Sera un punto de vista muy interesante-dijo Neville, tendiéndola un brazo- Me permite que la escolte hasta dentro?  
  
Narcissa sonrio como un ave de presa y lo acepto. Ambos se alejaron.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-Uhhhh...ese era el look de cazadora de hombres de la señora Malfoy...- murmuro Blaise.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Draco, a punto de hiperventilar-Ese NO era Longbottom y esa NO era mi madre tirandole los tejos. Y yo necesito una copa MUY grande de algo MUY fuerte-y se alejo, traumatizado.  
  
-Los Malfoy son una familia muy inusual, no?-comento Ginny.  
  
Todos rieron y siguieron al rubio.******************************************************************  
  
*TIN-TIN-TIN-TIN*  
  
Remus golpeaba suavemente el filo de una copa para acaparar la atencion. La gente dejo de hablar y le miro, en la mesa principal.  
  
-Bueno, como todos sabeis soy el padrino-comento levantándose-pero eso es solo porque Sev no sabe hacer discursos optimistas-todos rieron-Claro, que uno nunca sabe, hoy ha demostrado que sabe hacer bromas-mas risas.  
  
"Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace 20 años que algun dia seria el padrino de la boda de Siri y Lucius Malfoy me habrian tenido que llevar a San Mungo del ataque de risa que me habria dado-risas-Pero aquí estoy. Levantando mi copa por una union que debia haber percibido ya en el colegio. Pero claro- añadio guiñando un ojo-estaba muy preocupado intentando echarle el lazo a Sev"-mas risas.  
  
"Nadie que este vivo-continuo-conoce mejor a Siri que yo. Yo y solo yo conozco el pedazo de idiota que es-risas y mirada indignada de Sirius-pero yo y solo yo se lo leal y cariñoso que es con su familia. Hoy, Lucius, tu has pasado a formar parte de esa familia. Y hoy, yo lo se, te le has ganado para siempre-coro de "awwwww"-Por eso, aunque los dos sean unos creidos insufribles y uno se pregunte como van a caber los dos y sus egos en la cama-carcajadas-alzo mi copa porque su matrimonio sea feliz y dure para siempre-nuevos "awwwws"-Eso si, señor Malfoy-Black-dijo dirigiéndose a Lucius-Nada de ratas en la Mansión-risas-y cuidado con esos hijos tan incestuosos vuestros. Hacen unas indecencias...-remato y le corearon muchas carcajadas. Draco, Harry, Lucius y Sirius estaban rojos como tomates.  
  
-Ahora que ya has acabado de humillarnos tan efectivamente, Moony-gruño Sirius-sientate. Y toma mas champan, que cuando te emborrachas estas mas divertido. Como en cuarto...te tomaste seis copas de ginebra y subiste a la Torre de Astronomia a gritar a pleno pulmon que eras la reina de Inglaterra.  
  
Carcajadas inundaron la mesa.  
  
-Fuiste tu????-dijeron Snape y Lucius, incrédulos. Moony se habia puesto muy rojo, pero contraataco.  
  
-Fue esa la misma noche que tu te tomaste 12 vasos de firewhiskey-todo el mundo dio una exclamación de horror-y te tiraste al lago, convencido de que por alli se iba al pais de los enanitos de chocolate?  
  
Sirius se puso como la grana y todos soltaron grandes carcajadas.  
  
-Mi...mi marido esta lleno de sorpresas-dijo Lucius, reprimiendo las lagrimas de risa.  
  
Y la fiesta continuo.  
  
-Harry?-le dijo Hermione, a un lado apartados de la mesa principal-Debes estar contento, no? Por fin tienes lo que siempre habias soñado. Una familia...  
  
Harry sonrio-Si-dijo con dulzura, al ver a Sirius y Lucius bailando de forma energica y exotica en la pista. Paso un rato sin hablar y finalmente miro a Draco, a su lado, discutiendo muy acalorado con Ron sobre quidditch- Y Hermione...dentro de poco, una aun mas personal-y tras un momento de duda, le enseño a su amiga lo que habia mantenido en secreto desde sexto curso: un anillo de plata en forma de ciervo...  
  
Un agudo chillido escapo la garganta de Hermione y esta se tiro en brazos de Harry.  
  
-Hey! Que me lo aplastas-dijo Draco.  
  
-Oh, Harry, es magnifico!!!Fabuloso!!!No puedo estar mas contenta, es...!!!Te lo mereces, Harry, te lo mereces de verdad!!!Oh, que preciosidad!!!  
  
-Her-Herbione -dijo Harry-Be estas ablasndo.  
  
-Oh!-dijo ella, y se separo de el. Sin tomar aliento miro a Draco y grito- Ayyyyyyy!!!!-y para horror de este, se tiro encima de el.  
  
-Oh, es precioso, es magnifico, Draco!!!Realmente os lo mereceis, sois fantásticos!!!  
  
Y Draco, para su horror, sintio que se le caian dos lagrimones. La aparto bruscamente.  
  
-Quitate de encima...Granger.  
  
La mitad de los invitados, que habian estado admirando el anillo, se volvieron al oirle.  
  
-Que te pasa, Draco?-dijo Harry con preocupación.  
  
-Nada-dijo Draco, cortante.  
  
-Te pasa algo-insistio Harry-lo se.  
  
-Nada-dijo Draco, mordiéndose el labio.  
  
-Estas llorando-dijo Harry, con suavidad. Y se acerco y le rodeo con los brazos. Ante esto, Draco se rindio.  
  
-Eeees q-que...Granger ha-ha s-sido tan b-b-buena conm-migo y yo no con ella!!!Y tu, amigo d-de mis amig-gos y yo no d-de los tuy-yos-tartamudeo entre sollozos.  
  
-Awwwwww...-dijeron todos los invitados que lo escucharon.  
  
-Ven, Draco. Vamonos fuera un rato-dijo Harry, gentilmente.  
  
Draco asintio y ambos salieron.  
  
Cuando llegaron a fuera, Harry se volvio para mirarle. Tenia los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz rojita, pero Harry sintio que no le habia visto mas guapo en su vida.  
  
-Escuchame...Escuchame, tonto!!!-dijo limpiándole las lagrimas-Escuchame, Draco. Mis amigos te quieren. Nadie te echa en cara la manera en que los tratas, ni siquiera Ron!!!Es parte de quien eres, Draco. Eres un Malfoy y eres un slyhterin. La gente asi no destaca por su amabilidad-dijo sonriendo y limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos-Pero cada pequeña parte de ti, yo la adoro. Ni ellos quieren que cambies ni lo quiero yo!!!es parte de quien eres, Draco...parte de la persona a la que amo.  
  
Draco sonrio. Y Harry tambien lo hizo.  
  
-Anda. Vamos dentro. Aun tenemos que bailar un vals, que aprendi a hacerlo ayer.  
  
Draco parecio sorprendido-Quien te enseño?  
  
-Tu padre-dijo Harry-Dijo que TODOS los Malfoy saben bailar el vals.  
  
Draco se rio.  
  
-Venga vamos-repitio Harry.  
  
Y de repente, Draco se detuvo y le miro horrorizado.  
  
-Oh, no!!!-dijo, y se derrumbo de nuevo encima de Harry.  
  
-Que pasa?-dijo Harry, alarmado.  
  
-Toda esa gente-dijo Draco, dramáticamente-me...me ha visto LLORAR!!!-Harry puso cara de incredulidad-Los Malfoy NO lloran!!  
  
Harry cerro los ojos, conto hasta diez y los abrio.  
  
-Draco-dijo-Callate.  
  
Y el rubio asi lo hizo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Draco se volvio hacia Harry.  
  
-¿Feliz?  
  
Harry no le miraba. Miraba hacia dentro. Reprimiendo una sonrisa contesto. Podria haber dicho "por supuesto", "como no iba a serlo contigo a mi lado" o "quien no lo seria con alguien como tu". Pero simplemente dijo una cosa.  
  
-Si.  
  
Y Draco Malfoy sonrio.  
  
AN: sacabo!!!!!buahhh!!!casi lloro, os lo juro(si, de risa, con Remmy). Bueno, pues aquí estamos. Se acabo. Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Al final, mañana subire el primer capi de WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? Porque son las doce y media de la noche y mañana tengo clase de ingles a las nueve y media.  
  
Por favor, REVIEWS!!! Decidme si os ha gustado, para saber lo que gusta y tal. La sorpresa de Neville y...bueno, todo.  
  
Besazos!!!! 


End file.
